Gespleten Problemen
by DWM
Summary: [TEASER Hoofdstuk 17] Ranma die tijdens een zware onweer naar huis rende, werd getroffen door de bliksem...
1. Een ‘Splitting Headache'

_Disclaimer: Wat? Moet ik nog vertellen dat ik de rechten van Ranma½ niet bezit en deze van Rumiko Takahishi is? Dit is Fanfiction. Verdien er geen fluit aan, en ik schrijf zuiver voor mijn plezier. _

**Gespleten Problemen**

**Hoofdstuk 1 – Een 'Splitting Headache'.**

-----------------------------------------------------

_Notitie van de Auteur:_

_Sinds Ranma niet erg bekend is onder de Nederlandstalige lezers, wil ik hierbij een korte uitleg geven…_

_Wie of wat the heck is Ranma? Heel simpel. Ranma is de hoofdpersoon van een doldwaze en wilde manga & tekenfilm die in heel wat landen behoorlijk favoriet was/is. Ranma is een uitstekende Martial Artist. Hij heeft echter een zeer bijzonder en ongewoon probleem. Door op een water gebaseerde vloek, verandert hij in een meisje als hij in contact komt met koud water. Met warm water herstelt hij weer in zijn originele geboortevorm, een jongen._

_Tegen wil en dank, kan hij zijn leven verslijten als half jongen, half meisje, en met alle hilarische gevolgen. Naast dit feit, moet hij ook constant gevechten leveren met vriend en vijand en zit hij ook nog eens met drie verloofden opgescheept. Hoe hij zich telkens weer eruit redt? Dat is voor mij een weet, en voor jou een vraag. Lees de manga, zou ik zeggen ;-) _

_Meer info in het Nederlands vind je op: www:geocities:com/rinosseros/ _

_By the way, de karakters kunnen sterk afwijken van de originele manga en de tekenfilmserie. Maar ja, dit is fanfiction! In dit verhaal splits ik Ranma in twee personen, en zijn vloek is eindelijk verbroken. Maar of een van de Ranma's daar gelukkig mee is?_

0o0o0o0

Een lichtflits boven de stad en een donderend geluid rolde door de lucht. Niet lang daarna volgde er slagregen. Het onweerde boven Tokio. Een kleddernatte meid met rood haar in een vlecht, rende door de straten. Ze was gekleed in een Chinese outfit; een rode blouse en zwarte broek, die haar een maatje te groot waren. Ze hoopte snel thuis te komen, zich alvast verheugend op een warm bad en hopelijk op tijd voor een goede maaltijd.

Regen was een welkome afwisseling na een warme dag, maar regen en zeker onweer, behoorde niet tot de favoriete weersomstandigheden van Ranma Saotome (In Japan is het de gewoonte om hun familienaam als eerste te gebruiken, dus als Saotome Ranma.)

"Geweldig, gewoon geweldig," zei de geïrriteerde Ranma. "Dat kan echt alleen mij gebeuren. Kon ik weer nablijven omdat ik mijn huiswerk niet had afgemaakt en de vragen in de les niet wist te beantwoorden. En uiteraard regent het nu pijpenstelen. Ik haat regen. Waarom altijd ik!!!"

Gisteren besloten zijn verloofden, Ukyo en Shampoo, Ranma eens samen tegelijk te gaan bezoeken, wat dus tot de nodige chaos leidde. Akane was hierdoor niet erg gecharmeerd, en het eindigde dus in een stevige woordenwisseling ondereen, gevolgd door de nodige gevechten onder de geachte dames. Kortom, van studeren kwam niet veel terecht. Niet dat hij nou zo'n geweldige leerling was. Nou ja, voor Ranma die nooit lang bij zo'n gedachte bleef stilstaan, vervolgde snel haar weg door de regen.

Het was vooral de transformatie van jongen naar meisje, en vice versa, dat zijn leven soms erg gênant maakte in bepaalde situaties. Een vloek, of betovering, als je het zo wilt uitleggen, zorgde hier wel voor. Het was een op water gebaseerde vloek dat hij had opgelopen in Jusenkyo, een vervloekte trainingsplaats. Alles wat er nodig was: een glas koud water en voilà, instant onna-Ranma.

(onna = vrouw/meisje)

Natuurlijk was warm water nooit bij de hand tenzij je constant een thermoskan gevuld met warm water bij je hield. Ranma had echter nooit van extra bagage gehouden.

Ranma was een martial artiest dat zich gewoon aanpaste aan de situatie, hoe ongewoon het ook was. Momenteel maakte hij zich niet echt druk om zijn intrigerende transformatie. Hij wist zelfs de positieve kanten van zijn meisjesvorm te waarderen, zoals zijn handige 'vermommingen' en de extra snelheid die zijn meisjesvorm opleverde. Maar het enige waar de jonge martial artiest werkelijk een hekel aan had, waren de oncontroleerbare momenten, dat hem een koude plens water bezorgde, en zelfs de onverklaarbare regenbuien die zijn transformatie activeerde. Hij haatte werkelijk deze momenten.

Regen… Koud water kletterde op haar gezicht, en ze was helemaal doorweekt met water.

_"Heh,"_ dacht Ranma, _"in ieder geval heb ik morgen vrij! Morgen samen met de Tendo's naar het strand. Volgens het weerbericht zou het morgen net zo warm worden, als het vandaag was, en het zou tenminste ook de hele dag droog blijven. Het is alweer een tijdje geleden dat we zo'n uitstapje hadden gemaakt." _

Herinneringen, kwamen bij haar naar boven. Dagen dat zij geen heet water kon verdragen door de supergevoelige Kattentong shiatsu 'pressure-point', toegebracht door Cologne. Een geactiveerde zenuwpunt, die zorgde dat zelfs koud water nog warm aanvoelde. Dan kon je jezelf best voorstellen, hoe heet warm water was! Toen moesten ze wel naar het strand omdat Cologne met de Fenikspil, het geneesmiddel, daar ook aanwezig was. Na een flink en zeker ongewoon gevecht had ze uiteindelijk gewonnen en de Fenikspil van de stokoude kleine Chinese Amazone gekregen.

Een lichtflits boven haar, direct gevolgd door een geweldige donder, haalde Ranma uit haar gedachten.

"Ik wou dat ik al thuis was. Onweer is niet echt m'n favoriete wandelweer," mopperde ze sarcastisch.

Ze rende de hoek om, en toen ging alles heel snel. Te snel.

Moeder Natuur besloot eens een nieuw doelwit op te zoeken, en die persoon liep net toevallig op de verkeerde plaats. Een felle flits en een enorme explosie volgden. Voor Ranma was het een ongelofelijk martelend moment. Een verschrikkelijke pijn joeg door haar hele lichaam en zenuwen, en ze kreeg het gevoel alsof zij uit elkaar gerukt werd. Daarna werd snel alles zwart voor de ogen.

0o0o0o0

Het was een tijdje later, en de regen was inmiddels gestopt. De meeste donkere wolken waren inmiddels verdwenen. Het was tamelijk laat en de zon stond op het punt van ondergaan. De nacht begon te vallen, en het begon al aardig te schemeren. Het blaffen van honden waren te horen door de verlaten straten.

Ranma kwam langzaam tot haar bewustzijn, en deed sloom haar ogen open. Ze lag op haar zij, op de grond. "Argh, heeft iemand het nummer genoteerd van die vrachtwagen?" mompelde ze, niet echt realiserend wat er was gebeurd.

Een knallende hoofdpijn joeg door haar brein. Kreunend kwam ze langzaam overeind, en begon haarzelf te inspecteren. Haar kleren zagen uit, alsof ze betere tijden hadden gekend. Ze zaten in flarden aan elkaar en ze roken alsof ze verbrand waren. Ze zat vol lichte brandwonden, die pijnlijk lieten weten dat zij nog leefde.

_"Ik denk dat ik geluk heb gehad,"_ dacht Ranma, eindelijk beseffend wat er was gebeurd. _"Ik was door de bliksem getroffen. Normaal zou ik dood zijn geweest."_ Ze masseerde de tempels van haar hoofd. _"Ik denk dat ik het beste naar dokter Tofu kan gaan. Ik zit onder de brandwonden, en een middel tegen de hoofdpijn voor olifanten is nu geen luxe!" _Ze keek rond en ontdekte tot haar ontsteltenis, dat ze niet alleen was!

Naast haar lag een erg naturel jongensvorm van haar op de grond, liggend op zijn buik. De eerste reactie van Ranma, waren ogen, zo groot als schotels._ "Oh boy, dit kan niet waar zijn, dit is niet waar!"_ dacht Ranma paniekerig.

Een knijpend gevoel begon in haar buik te komen. "Kalm blijven, kalm blijven Ranma," zei ze tegen haarzelf. _"Soul of Ice,"_ was haar gedachte, _"Soul of Ice, we hebben nu medische verzorging nodig, aan paniek hebben we niets!" _

Ze begon het naakte lichaam van jongenstype Ranma te inspecteren, wat haar toch een lichte blos bezorgde. Het was niet elke dag dat je in zo'n situatie als deze verzeild raakte. Iets wat haar ook een alarmbel in haar achterhoofd liet rinkelen. Hij leefde, maar hij was nog steeds bewusteloos. Het viel haar ook op dat hij totaal geen brandwonden of verwondingen opgelopen had, tenminste, als je de schrammen niet meerekende. Het was alsof hij tijdens het accident, uit haar lichaam was gegooid.

"Ik zal mijn dubbelganger maar meenemen naar dokter Tofu. Maar niet in zijn huidige situatie," zei Ranma-chan. (-chan betekent klein, een Japanse toevoeging voor meisjes of kleine kinderen) "Het is een raar gezicht, om met een naakt figuur op je rug door de straten te rennen."

Ze trok haar gerafelde broek uit, en zorgde dat de jongenstype Ranma snel in een broek gekleed werd. Voor haar was het geen echt probleem, aangezien zij altijd een boxershort aanhad.

Ze hees de bewusteloze Ranma op haar rug.

_"Hmpf, moet je mij zien. Ik ben hier het slachtoffer die naar de dokter moet, en mijn schadevrije dubbelganger ligt te pitten op mijn rug. Het zou andersom moeten zijn,"_ dacht een mopperende Ranma-chan, terwijl zij met haar last op de rug richting de kliniek van dokter Tofu rende.

Het was een mazzel dat de kliniek om de hoek lag. Met haar hoofd vol pijn en vragen, en een groeiende knijpend gevoel in haar buik, vroeg ze zichzelf af wat de toekomst haar zou brengen. Ze wilde liever niet weten dat haar nachtmerrie waarheid was geworden.

0o0o0o0

Dokter Tofu Ono had pas gegeten, en was een krant aan het lezen. Zijn praktijk was alweer een paar uur geleden gesloten. Het was een redelijk rustige dag geweest, sinds er niet zoveel patiënten naar zijn praktijk waren gekomen. Hij keek door een raam naar buiten. Het was inmiddels een half uur geleden sinds het onweer was gestopt.

_"Die laatste bliksemflits was vlak in de buurt ingeslagen,"_ dacht Tofu, terwijl hij die enorme klap herinnerde, die na de flits volgde. _" Ik hoop dat het niet teveel schade heeft aangericht."_

De bel ging. Dokter Tofu keek verbaasd op vanuit zijn krant, en morrelde aan zijn bril. _"Wie zou dat nu zijn? Mijn praktijk is gesloten. Waarschijnlijk is het Ranma; misschien heeft hij weer problemen bij hem thuis,"_ dacht hij hoofdschuddend, terwijl hij opstond en naar de deur liep.

Hij deed de deur open en was niet verrast, dat hij de juiste conclusie had getrokken. Het was inderdaad Ranma. Wat hij echter zag, kon hij alleen plaatsen in de categorie: hoogst ongebruikelijk. Ranma, meisjesvorm, kleddernat, kleren in flarden, brandwonden, licht depressief met een vragende blik. Op haar rug, Ranma, jongensvorm, bewusteloos, een paar schrammen, alleen gekleed in een vod die ooit voor een broek was doorgegaan.

Dokter Tofu stelde geen vragen. "Kom vlug binnen Ranma, naar mijn praktijk. Dan zal ik snel je verwondingen behandelen, en eh, hrm, leg jouw passagier op het bed."

Ranma-chan zei niet veel. Ze knikte alleen met haar hoofd, groette de dokter en wandelde de praktijk binnen. Ze legde haar dubbelganger op het bed die nog steeds bewusteloos was. Daarna pakte ze zich een stoel, waarna zij rustig begon af te wachten.

Dokter Tofu kon alleen maar met zijn hoofd schudden, toen hij wegliep om zijn medische spullen op te halen en warm water op te zetten voor thee. Hij kreeg een vaag vermoeden, dat warm water niet bepaald meer een oplossing was voor Ranma's probleem, als hier alsnog sprake zou zijn van een vloek. Terwijl hij naar de medicijnkast liep, vroeg hij zich af wat er gebeurd was met Ranma. Hij begon een vaag vermoeden te krijgen, maar kon het niet met zekerheid zeggen.

Toen Tofu de praktijk binnenliep met de medicijnen, bekeek hij zijn twee patiënten. _"Twee Ranma's, dat kan een aardig probleem gaan opleveren, of niet. Het ligt eraan hoe de situatie zich ontwikkelt,"_ dacht Tofu geïntrigeerd.

Hij onderzocht eerst Ranma, die op het bed lag. Op een paar schrammen na, was er totaal geen probleem. Het zou niet lang duren voordat hij bij kennis zou komen. Nadat hij Ranma-chan een tablet tegen de hoofdpijn had gegeven en de brandwonden had behandeld, werd het tijd voor vragen en antwoorden.

Hij ging naar de keuken en kwam terug met thee en een ketel warm water.

"Ranma, wil je het proberen?"

Ranma-chan knikte en beet op haar lip. Tofu goot de warme inhoud van de ketel over haar hoofd. Het resultaat was, wat beiden hadden verwacht; geen transformatie. Ranma-chan knarste met haar tanden en kneep haar vuisten zo hard dicht, dat haar knokkels wit uitsloegen. Haar nachtmerrie was inderdaad waarheid geworden. Ze was nu permanent in haar meisjesvorm. De bliksem had Ranma in twee verschillende personen gesplitst.

_"Soul of Ice, blijf kalm... blijf kalm,"_ dacht Ranma-chan in een gespannen mantra.

"Wat was er eigenlijk gebeurd dat jullie nou zijn gesplitst?" vroeg Tofu bezorgd.

"Ik was getroffen door de bliksem, en wonderlijk genoeg heb ik het overleefd! Maar tegen welke prijs? D'r zijn nou twee van mij, yeah, twee versies. Bliksem en magie gaan blijkbaar niet samen!"

Tofu kon dat inderdaad alleen maar beamen.

"Heh, ik ben benieuwd wat mijn 'bro' zal gaan zeggen als die wakker wordt," zei Ranma-chan, vol met sarcasme. "Oh boy, wat zullen ze thuis gaan zeggen."

Dokter Tofu analyseerde haar reactie. _"Ze blijft er nog vrij kalm onder. Een knap staaltje zelfcontrole. Of ze beseft nog niet in welke situatie ze zit en dan moet de psychologische klap nog komen. Kan het ook zijn, dat de splitsing meer inhoudt, dan het op het eerste gezicht lijkt?"_ dacht Tofu geïntrigeerd.

Ranma-chan, die op de stoel zat en nu in diepe gedachten was gezonken, had ondertussen haar benen omhoog gehaald, haar armen om haar benen geslagen en liet haar kin op haar knieën rusten. Ze was gefrustreerd en licht depressief. Er was een nieuw probleem ontstaan wat ze maar moeilijk kon accepteren.

_"Heh, de enige twee personen die zich er niet druk om zullen maken, dat zijn meneer Tendo en mijn Oyaji (ouwe/ouwe man). Immers, er is nu een jongenstype Ranma zonder een Jusenkyo vloek. Geen prijs is te hoog voor die twee idioten als het aankomt op een verloving met Akane,"_ dacht Ranma-chan bitter.

_"Ik denk dat de vloek, met onze splitsing compleet verdwenen is. Cologne, die Old Ghoul, zal mij waarschijnlijk ook niet kunnen helpen. Het enige wat ze zou adviseren, is een duik te nemen in de Nanniichuan, de bron van de verdronken man. Maar is dat het waard? Dan zit ik weer in hetzelfde schuitje, maar nu andersom! De enige oplossing is, ermee leren leven, of een complete magisch geslachtsverwisseling zonder bijwerkingen. Is dat mogelijk?"_

"Ik vraag me alleen of hoe ik die bliksem had kunnen overleven?" vroeg Ranma-chan zich hardop af.

Dokter Tofu, morrelde aan zijn bril en dacht even na. "Toen je hier bij mij aankwam, was je kleddernat. Ik neem aan, dat je doorweekt was tot op de huid."

Ranma-chan knikte.

Tofu vervolgde: "Dat kan een verklaring zijn. Elektriciteit kiest altijd de snelste weg, en in dit geval was je als het ware omringd door een waterlaag, dus de meeste stroom ging om je heen, in plaats door je heen. Waarschijnlijk heb je jouw leven ook te danken aan een sterk hart. Een normaal mens heeft op zijn minst een hartverlamming gehad, na zo'n stroomschok."

Ranma-chan kon alleen maar achter haar hoofd krabben en een lichte glimlach geven. Veel mensen konden zeggen dat Ranma nou niet bepaald een normaal persoon was.

"Ik heb inderdaad mazzel gehad, dokter Tofu," beaamde Ranma-chan.

Achter hen, werd een teken van leven gegeven. Ranma-chan en dokter Tofu draaiden zich om en liepen naar het bed. Ranma mompelde naar het nummer van de vrachtwagen, die hem geraakt zou hebben.

0o0o0o0

Ranma sloeg langzaam zijn ogen op. Waar was hij nu weer beland? Hij wist zeker, dat hij naar huis was aan het rennen. Maar het laatste wat hij zich nog kon herinneren, was een lichtflits en heel veel pijn voordat hij zijn bewustzijn verloor. Een barstende koppijn liet weten dat hij zeker wakker was en hij wreef met zijn handen langs de zijkanten van zijn hoofd.

Hij bekeek zichzelf en merkte op dat hij weer in zijn originele jongensvorm was. Hij bemerkte echter dat hij nu slechts een broek aanhad. Nou ja, een broek; een flodder vod was misschien een betere omschrijving. Langzaam keek hij om zich heen en besefte dat hij op een bed lag, in de praktijk van dokter Tofu. Toen zag hij twee figuren staan waarvan eentje herkende; een persoon die hij tot nu toe alleen in de spiegel had gezien. Zijn meisjesvorm!

"Welkom bij de levenden, bro," groette Ranma-chan bitter.

Ranma's ogen schoten bijna uit zijn kassen, zodra hij Ranma-chan zag. Als reactie hierop, kon hij praktisch alleen maar stotteren. Uiteindelijk haalde hij diep adem en riep uit: "Vertel me, is dit 'n grap!? Dit moet 'n hele grote grap zijn, nietwaar?"

Ranma-chan kon alleen maar haar hoofd schudden, over zijn snelheid in het begrip van de situatie. "Wel bro, dit is geen grap. We zijn beiden dezelfde persoon. Herinner je die bliksemflits nog?"

Ranma knikte.

"Ik ben getroffen door die bliksem. Het heeft de vloek verstoord, en ons in twee verschillende personen gesplitst," legde Ranma-chan uit met een trieste blik.

"Yeah right, ik kan 't nog steeds niet geloven," zei een hoofdschuddende Ranma.

"Wel, bekijk het van jouw zonnige zijde, bro; je bent verlost van de vloek," antwoordde Ranma-chan schouderophalend. Het sarcasme droop van haar stem.

Het duurde toch even voordat de Yen munt bij Ranma doorviel. "Je bedoelt, ik transformeer niet meer? Geen meid meer?"

Dokter Tofu en Ranma-chan staarden hem zwijgend aan, en knikten.

"Yes, Yes... nooit meer 'n meisje. Nooit meer 'n meisje! Ik ben genezen!" Ranma begon een heuse indianendans in de kamer op te voeren. Hij vergat spontaan zijn koppijn.

Dokter Tofu kon alleen maar zijn hoofd schudden. Ranma-chan keek met een verbitterd gezicht de andere kant op en beet op haar onderlip van frustratie. Hij blij, zij met het probleem.

Ranma die weer uit gedanst was, begon zich te realiseren dat hij de enige was die wat te vieren had. Hij zag Dokter Tofu ongeïnteresseerd zijn bril poetsen en Ranma-chan de andere kant opkijken, met haar vuisten gebald. Ranma besefte dat het meisje met de knalrode haren in een vlecht, dezelfde persoon was als hij. Met andere woorden, ze was permanent in die vorm.

De vloer werd plotseling erg interessant. Hij bracht zijn rechterhand achter zijn hoofd en stamelde onhandig: "Eh, g-g-gomen, s-s-sorry? Ik was totaal vergeten, dat ik, eh, jij permanent meisje bent. Als ik iets kan doen?"

"Feh, is dat alles wat je te zeggen hebt," sneerde Ranma-chan fel. Ze plofte neer op een stoel en dronk de rest van de inmiddels lauwe thee.

Ranma vroeg zichzelf af: _"Man, ik zou allang geflipt zijn, als ik in haar plaats stond. Ze neemt het nog erg kalm op."_ Hij keek naar de klok. "Whoa, is het al negen uur? We kunnen beter naar huis bellen. Ze zullen daar waarschijnlijk ongerust zijn en zich afvragen waar we blijven!"

"Dat lijkt me een goed idee," merkte Tofu op, "en vergeet niet te vragen of ze nieuwe kleren willen brengen. Een zwerver ziet er op dit moment beter uit dan jullie," en wees naar hun gerafelde kleren.

_"Waar WE blijven?"_ dacht Ranma-chan bedenkelijk. _"Zullen ze thuis mij nog accepteren, of zullen ze me gaan beschouwen als een magisch 'ongeluk', een blok aan hun been dat ze liever kwijt dan rijk zijn?"_

Ze kon alleen maar gissen.

0o0o0o0

De avondmaaltijd was bij de Tendo's een stuk rustiger verlopen dan normaal de gang van zaken zou zijn geweest. Sinds Ranma niet was komen opdagen, besloot de vriend van Soun Tendo, Saotome Genma, op een snelle manier het bord van Ranma ongevraagd te ledigen.

Het was ook een stuk rustiger, sinds Happosai, de grootmeester van de Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu (Martial Arts Zonder Grenzen) zich al een paar dagen niet heeft laten zien. Niemand die zich daar druk om maakte, ze waren hem liever kwijt dan rijk. Akane en Nabiki keken TV. Soun en Genma speelden Shogi (een Japans schaakspel).

Kasumi kwam met een dienblad vol theekopjes, de woonkamer binnengewandeld. "Het is ongewoon voor Ranma, om zo laat weg te blijven," vroeg Kasumi zich bezorgd af. "Ranma slaat meestal nooit een maaltijd over, dat is niet zijn stijl."

Nabiki keek ongeïnteresseerd op. "Hij moest op school nablijven. Het onweerde buiten behoorlijk, toen de school ging sluiten. Ik denk dat hij ergens is gaan schuilen. Misschien bij Ukyo, of bij dokter Ono Tofu," merkte Nabiki op.

Akane raakte geïrriteerd. "Het is hem geraden, dat hij beter niet bij Ukyo is, want anders krijgt hij met mij een probleem."

De middelste Tendo meisje haalde haar schouders op. Ze genoot net van de rust. Wat haar betreft, mocht hij nog wel een paar uurtjes langer wegblijven.

De aandacht van iedereen werd afgeleid door een rinkelende telefoon. Niet lang daarna werd het opgenomen door de oudste Tendo dochter.

"Hallo met Tendo Kasumi... Oh, hallo Ranma... je bent bij dokter Tofu? ...Wat, of iemand jouw kleren wilt brengen en een jurk van Akane?"

Ze hoorde een flinke klap op de achtergrond en een moment later, Ranma pijnlijk zeggen dat het maar een grap was...

"Wie was dat?... Oh Ranma-chan?" Kasumi knipperde met haar ogen. Had ze dat wel goed gehoord? Kasumi luisterde verder. "Oke, of ik dus twee stel van jouw kleding kan sturen? Sorry Ranma, er is maar een stel, de rest ligt in de was." Het was even stil aan de telefoon. Waarschijnlijk was Ranma iets aan het overwegen. "Oh, of ik toch maar een stel kleding van een van mijn zusters extra mee wil sturen? Maak niet uit wat?" Kasumi hield haar oren van de telefoon af, omdat er een flinke KRASCH door telefoon klonk.

"Moshi, moshi?" maar door de telefoon klonk alleen nog maar een pieptoon.

Iedereen staarde verbaasd naar Kasumi.

"Ara..." kon ze alleen maar uitbrengen.

"Wat was dat?" wilde Nabiki weten.

"Ranma zit inderdaad bij dokter Tofu. Hij vroeg of iemand van ons hem nieuwe kleren wilde brengen. Twee stel kleren welteverstaan. Maar sinds er maar een stel beschikbaar is, vond hij het goed, dat eventueel een van jullie kleren geleend kon worden. Voor een reden, werd de verbinding ruw verbroken. Als ik niet beter wist, zou ik zweren, dat het hier om twee Ranma's ging," legde Kasumi bezorgd uit.

Normaal was Nabiki niet echt onder de indruk van de situaties waarin Ranma steeds in verzeild raakte, maar dit keer was haar interesse zeker gewekt. Hier wilde ze zeker het fijne van weten.

Soun keek Akane indringend aan. "Akane, als de verloofde van Ranma is het jouw taak, om hem zijn kleren te brengen; waarom ga je niet even naar dokter Tofu?"

Akane keek haar vader strak aan. "Ik ben niet bepaald een slavin van mijn 'verloofde', vader! Waarom komt hij zijn spullen niet zelf halen?" riep kwaad ze uit, waarna ze boos de trap op stompte. Boven werd een deur met een flinke klap dichtgegooid.

De middelste Tendo meisje keek bedenkelijk naar boven. _"Als dat zo simpel was, dan was hij allang hier gekomen,"_ dacht ze met een inwendig snort, en ze liep vervolgend de trap op, Akane achterna.

Akane keek naar haar klerenkast. "Ik vraag me af, waarom hij eigenlijk een extra stel van onze kleren nodig heeft," zei ze met een diepe zucht. "Aan Nabiki hoef ik het niet eens te vragen."

Achter haar werd op de deur geklopt. Met een zucht maakte Akane de deur open en Nabiki kwam haar kamer binnen.

"Akane, ik denk niet dat Ranma persé een van onze kleren nodig heeft. Je weet dat hij ergens nog kleren van Tante Saotome moet hebben en vergeet zijn 'vermommingen' niet. Het verbaast me, dat hij er zelf niet is opgekomen," merkte Nabiki behulpzaam op.

De jongste Tendo kon alleen maar haar hoofd schudden. Dat waren inderdaad details die haar waren ontschoten.

"Oh, en ik ga met je mee Akane. Het heeft mij nieuwsgierig gemaakt, en iets zegt me dat ons een flinke verrassing wacht."

Akane keek Nabiki eens goed aan. Het was inderdaad een raar verzoek van Ranma om meisjeskleren te brengen. Een vaag belletje begon te rinkelen in haar achterhoofd.

Ze vonden uiteindelijk wat ze zochten en stopten de kleren in een tas, en gingen vervolgens op weg naar dokter Tofu. Het was alweer halftien 's avonds. Akane hoopte dat het niet al te laat zou uitlopen.

0o0o0o0

03-04-2004 Revised


	2. Hier is Ranmachan

_Disclaimer: Wat? Moet ik nog vertellen dat ik de rechten van Ranma½ niet bezit en deze van Rumiko Takahishi is? Dit is Fanfiction. Verdien er geen fluit aan, en ik schrijf zuiver voor mijn plezier. _

**Gespleten Problemen**

**Hoofdstuk 2 – Hier is Ranma-chan. **

----------------------------------------------

Akane en Nabiki kwamen bij de voordeur van dokter Tofu's praktijk en belden aan. De dokter maakte de deur open en begroette Akane en Nabiki.

"Ah, ik zie dat jullie met zijn tweeën zijn gekomen. Ik hoop dat jullie niet te geschokt zullen zijn zodra jullie de twee Ranma's zien."

Akane en Nabiki keken elkaar aan, en daarna naar de dokter die inmiddels weer de gang inliep.

_"Heh, dat wordt zeker interessant,"_ dacht Nabiki geïntrigeerd.

Ze liepen de praktijk binnen en zagen de twee Ranma's zitten. Akane's adem stokte, toen ze de scene zag. Ranma in meisjesvorm, met brandwonden en in gerafelde hemd stond in een hoek, op en het bed zat een andere Ranma, alleen gekleed in een gerafelde broek. Nabiki keek geamuseerd naar het tafereel. Ze had direct spijt, dat zij er niet aan gedacht had om haar camera mee te nemen. Deze situatie was prijsloos. Akane wilde wat zeggen, maar ze kon alleen als een vis die op het droge lag, naar lucht happen.

"Wel, wel, wat is er met jullie gebeurd?" vroeg Nabiki licht geamuseerd, terwijl ze haar armen over elkaar vouwde.

De beiden Ranma's begonnen zenuwachtig naar de grond te staren, en met hun rechterhanden achter hun hoofden te krabben.

_"Ze zijn beiden hetzelfde,"_ dacht Akane geschokt, _"twee Ranma versies!"_ terwijl ze haar hand voor de mond bracht.

Ranma-chan begon alles uit te leggen en herhaalde haar verhaal, terwijl Akane en Nabiki kritisch toeluisterden. Nadat alles was opgehelderd, kon Nabiki alleen maar met haar hoofd schudden, en stond Akane wazig voor zich uit te staren.

"Dus nu ben jij permanent meisje en de andere permanent jongen?" herhaalde Nabiki.

Ranma-chan knikte, en haalde haar schouders op.

"Ehm, ik wil niet storen," zei dokter Tofu, "maar wordt het niet tijd, dat jullie gaan omkleden, en naar huis gaan? Het wordt al laat." Tofu wees naar de klok.

De groep was het met Tofu eens. Het liep al tegen halfelf.

Ranma-chan keek naar haar kleren. "Was dat echt nu nodig, om mij die kleren te geven," zei ze geërgerd, terwijl ze haar aangetrokken kleding inspecteerde. "Ik herken deze jurk. Ik heb deze ooit als 'vermomming' aangehad."

Ze herinnerde zich die dag nog als gisteren. Ranma was jaloers geworden op Ryoga, omdat hij dacht dat Akane met hem uitging. Ranma probeerde hun 'date' te verijdelen, door zich als de verloofde van Ryoga voor te doen.

_"Heh, wie had dat gedacht, dat ik zover zou gaan, om dat te voorkomen,"_ dacht Ranma-chan, met een lichte blos op haar wangen.

Vier paar ogen keken haar vreemd aan. "Het is niet wat, je denkt!" riep ze met een schok, haar handen zwaaiend, toen ze die blikken zag.

"Yeah right," zei Ranma grimmig, terwijl hij met een pijnlijk gezicht, over zijn hoofd wreef. "Je liet mij op een heel duidelijke manier weten, dat je er fel op tegen was, om vrouwenkleding te dragen. Je mepte mij daar hard genoeg op mijn kop voor! Trouwens, wat is het probleem? Ik heb me vaak genoeg 'vermomd' met dergelijke kleding dus....." maar verder kwam Ranma niet. Een mep van Akane, alweer op zijn hoofd, deed Ranma verstommen.

"Jij hentai," riep een briesende Akane. (Hentai is perverse/viezerik in het Japans.)

"Maar dat is nu allemaal verleden tijd, nietwaar Ranma?" zei Nabiki, terwijl ze Ranma nadrukkelijk aankeek.

"Yeah, right," zei Ranma, terwijl hij weer over zijn hoofd wreef en een kloppende hoofdpijn bij hem terug begon te komen. Akane gaf een snort, en begon zich inmiddels klaar te maken, om weer naar huis te gaan.

Toen iedereen aanstalten maakte om te vertrekken, klampte dokter Tofu, Ranma-chan even vast.

"Ik wil je even apart spreken, Ranma. Kan je even meekomen?", vroeg de dokter.

Ze liepen naar de kamer die naast de praktijkruimte zat. Dokter Tofu keek Ranma-chan goed aan. "Ik weet, dat je op dit moment heel goed weet te houden. Mijn complimenten. Maar ik weet dat het niet lang zal duren, voordat je op het punt staat van een breakdown."

Ranma-chan kon hierop alleen maar zwijgend knikken.

"Als je het moeilijk hebt, zowel lichamelijk of psychisch, blijf er niet mee zitten, en kom langs! Ik ben altijd bereid te helpen, vooral nu je in deze situatie zit!" zei dokter Tofu, terwijl hij Ranma-chan ernstig aankeek.

Ze keek de dokter aan, en wist dat ze er in ieder geval niet alleen voor stond. Ze bedankte de dokter, en liep weer terug naar de groep die inmiddels klaarstond om te vertrekken.

0o0o0o0

Onder de sterrenhemel liep de groep zwijgend langs het kanaal naar huis. Akane wierp een snelle blik naar de beiden Ranma's.

_"Twee Ranma's, twee versies. Beiden nu permanent in hun vorm. Ranma zocht altijd al naar een oplossing voor zijn 'conditie', maar dit? Ik weet niet wat ik ervan moet denken. Hoe moet Ranma-chan zich nu voelen? Ik weet dat het zijn grootste nachtmerrie was om permanent in zijn meisjesvorm te raken, vooral sinds die kattentong shiatsu' affaire. Een toch… hoe kan ze zo kalm blijven?"_

Ze keek met medelijden naar het roodharige meisje. Ranma-chan zag dat, en keek de andere kant op. Ze had momenteel geen behoefte aan medelijden. Ze was niet de persoon die snikkend in huilen zou uitbarsten, nee absoluut niet. Was ze niet opgevoed als Man onder de mannen?

Akane schudde haar hoofd. _"Typisch Ranma. Te trots om toe te geven,"_ kon ze alleen nog maar denken.

De middelste Tendo meisje, Nabiki, liep ook in gedachten verzonken. _"Ik zag Ranma's meisjesvorm altijd als een mooie optie om een paar leuke foto's te maken. Het was een handige manier om de geldpot te spekken. Was 'Ranko' immers niet fake, iets onbereikbaars? De jongens konden alleen maar kijken en kwijlen over een 'babe met vurige haren' die niet eens echt bestond. Stelletjes hentais, maar het was zeker een goudmijntje. Maar nu? Heh, Ranma-chan zal het er niet rustiger op krijgen, met die love-zieke Kuno."_

Ranma liet zijn gedachten gaan over de situatie. _"Ik ben verlost van de Jusenkyo vloek, en hoe! Maar tegen welke prijs? Er zijn nou twee van ons, en m'n 'zus', is m'n andere ik. Hah, ik zie m'n Oyaji en meneer Tendo al de nodige sake laten aanrukken, omdat ze weer wat te vieren hebben. Hoeft m'n Oyaji zich ook geen zorgen meer te maken over het Seppuku-contract. He…, wacht 'ns even? Maar dat betekent, dat ik nu definitief Mam 'officieel' kan ontmoeten!"_ Een kleine glimlach verscheen bij deze gedachte.

De sterrenhemel was erg interessant geworden voor Ranma-chan. Het maakte haar klein, alsof haar zorgen plotseling niets meer voorstelden. Het leven was al hectisch genoeg, nietwaar?

_"Het enige wat ik nu nog eigenlijk heb, is Martial Arts. Mijn mannelijkheid is mij ontnomen. Heh, het zal zelfs rustiger voor mij worden, sinds mijn 'verloofden' waarschijnlijk niets meer met mij te doen zullen hebben…. Bah, thuis zullen ze me misschien tweederangs gaan beschouwen, een kloon, een afgietsel van mijn mannelijke tegenpool. Oh boy, wat een grap. Misschien moet ik er gewoon een nachtje over slapen. Zorgen genoeg in de wereld,"_ dacht Ranma met een grimas.

Ze waren inmiddels bijna thuis. Het werd zodadelijk een surprise-avond. Ze moest er toch een klein beetje om grinniken bij de gedachte hoe ze thuis zouden reageren.

0o0o0o0

Soun en Genma waren zoals gebruikelijk nog steeds op hun vaste plek Shogi aan het spelen en natuurlijk, niet zonder vals spelen.

"Ze zijn laat," merkte Soun op. Genma keek op naar de klok; het was al bijna elf uur. Soun maakte daar snel gebruik van, en verplaatste een stuk op het bord.

"Je hebt gelijk Soun; je weet dat het soms kan uitlopen bij dokter Tofu," zei Genma, en wierp zijn blik weer op het speelbord. Was er niet een stuk verplaatst? Hij haalde inwendig zijn schouders op. Hij zal zich wel verkeken hebben.

"We zijn thuis!" werd er geroepen. De vier personen liepen de woonkamer binnen. Soun en Genma groetten terug zonder op te kijken. Kasumi die de trap af liep en de woonkamer binnenwandelde, bleef plotseling stokstijf staan. Ranma en nog een Ranma-chan, in een jurk?

"Oh wow!" riep zij eens voor de afwisseling uit. Genma en Soun, die de plotselinge verandering in de sfeer voelden, keken nu wel op.

Toen ze de beiden Ranma's zagen, sloegen hun kaken bijna op het speelbord, en je kon bijna zweren dat hun ogen uit hun kassen vielen en op de grond rond stuiterden. Ranma en Ranma-chan, die probeerden te glimlachen als een boer die kiespijn had, schuifelden onzeker met hun voeten over de vloer.

"Zoon, wat heb je uitgespookt!?" riep Genma geschokt uit, terwijl hij Ranma verbaasd aankeek.

Soun besloot zich even afzijdig te houden, en probeerde te bevatten wat hier loos was. Ranma-chan rekte zich uit en geeuwde.

Ze tikte Ranma op de schouder en zei: "Het is laat, ik ben geradbraakt en het beu. Ik laat alles aan jou over bro. Ik hoor morgen wel wat de plannen zijn. Ik ga in ieder geval naar bed."

Ze wenste iedereen een goede nachtrust, en verdween. Iedereen volgde haar stilzwijgend met hun blik, tot ze de woonkamer uit was. Akane en Nabiki keken elkaar aan.

"Een mooie uitvlucht," fluisterde Nabiki in Akane's oor.

"Oke, we gaan ook naar bed," zeiden Akane en Nabiki, en wenste de overige personen ook een goede nachtrust.

De enige personen die nog in de woonkamer bleven, waren Kasumi, Ranma, Genma en Soun. Genma stond nog steeds op een verklaring te wachten. Ranma trok zenuwachtig aan zijn vlecht en keek bedenkelijk naar zijn vader en meneer Tendo. Hoe kon hij ze het beste uitleggen.

"Eh, het was 'n ongelukje Pap. Ik was geraakt door 'n bliksemschicht en in tweeën gesplitst."

"Dus ik heb nu twee zonen?", vroeg Genma, terwijl zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog gingen.

"Hé, nee Pap. We zijn gesplitst in 'n jongen en 'n meisje, permanent. We veranderen niet meer, onze Jusenkyo vloek is verdwenen."

Genma fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. Twee zonen zou voor hem een geweldige zegen zijn geweest. Maar nu zijn zoon in ieder geval vrij was van de vloek, was dat geweldig nieuws. Nu waren Akane en Ranma zeker een stuk dichterbij voor een serieus huwelijk.

Een regen van tranen kwam te voorschijn bij Soun. "Dit is geweldig goed nieuw. Nu staan Akane en jou niets meer in de weg om onze families te verenigen," riep Soun verheugd uit.

Ranma haalde zijn schouders op. Een vloek meer of minder, zorgde er niet voor dat zijn overige problemen ook in rook opgingen.

Kasumi die de situatie aanhoorde, keek bedenkelijk. "Oom Saotome, Vader, hoe staat het met Ranma-chan?"

De beiden mannen keken naar Kasumi en pauzeerden even. "Dat is waar ook Genma. Je hebt nu een dochter erbij!" zei Soun, terwijl hij Genma op zijn schouders sloeg.

"Heh, Tendo, ik weet niet wat ik ervan moet denken. Laten we het morgen bespreken."

Genma kon alleen maar met zijn hoofd schudden. Zijn zoon kreeg zijn prioriteit. Wat hij met een extra dochter moest doen? Hij wist het echt niet.

"In ieder geval hebben we wat te vieren. Hadden we niet nog ergens sake liggen?" vroeg Genma met een brede glimlach. De gedachte deed hem de hele situatie alweer vergeten.

"Typisch m'n Oyaji," kon Ranma alleen hoofdschuddend mompelen. "Hij beseft niet wat het echte probleem is."

Kasumi keek Ranma aan. "Je bedoelt, ze is jou, maar dan permanent meisje?"

"Bingo," zei Ranma en zuchtte. Zwijgend keken ze naar de feestende onbekommerde vaders.

De zwartharige jonge martial artiest kwam de slaapkamer binnen en zag dat Ranma-chan inmiddels sliep. Ze had zich een slaapzak gepakt, die ze normaal voor de camping gebruikten. Ranma kon het nog steeds niet geloven. Daar sliep een persoon, dat hij tot nu toe alleen in de spiegel had gezien; zijn tegenpool. Ze sliep op haar zij en murmelde iets over heet water. Ranma schudde zijn hoofd, terwijl hij zich in zijn pyjama hees. Ranma begreep nu des te meer, waarom hij zoveel last had van jongens als hij in zijn meisjesvorm rondliep. Ze was niet bepaald lelijk, integendeel, ze was een aantrekkelijk meisje met vurig haar, een babe! Maar goed; morgen was een nieuwe dag. Zouden ze morgen niet naar het strand gaan? Ranma dacht er verder niet over na, en viel algauw in een diepe slaap.

Akane was in haar bed aan het woelen. Ze kon niet echt de slaap vatten. Haar gedachten gingen over Ranma-chan. Om Ranma zelf hoefde ze zich geen zorgen te maken, die baka (idioot) zal zich nooit meer druk hoeven te maken, sinds hij van zijn vloek was verlost. Maar Ranma-chan was een ander verhaal.

"Onna-Ranma, wat zal er van jou worden," fluisterde ze.

0o0o0o0

Zonlicht scheen in het gezicht van een zekere roodharige meisje. Ze deed langzaam haar ogen open. Een kreet klonk door het open raam. Oyaji en Ranma waren met hun ochtend oefening bezig. Ze hadden haar ongestoord door laten slapen. Blijkbaar telde ze niet meer mee, nu zij een meisje was. Niet dat ze daar echt wat op tegen had; ze had altijd al ongestoord willen uitslapen. Ze stond op en strekte zich eens flink uit, en keek daarna uit het raam. Ze zag een natte Genma-panda en Ranma hun Musubetsu Kakuto Ryuu in praktijk brengen (Musubetsu Kakuto Ryuu: ruwe vertaling – Martial Arts Zonder Grenzen)

_"Ha, Paps kon het weer niet droog houden,"_ dacht Ranma-chan grinnikend. Een plons in de vijver was meer regel dan uitzondering als er gevochten werd in de tuin.

Ze bekeek haar brandwonden; ze waren alweer bijna geheeld. Dat was het voordeel als je snel genas. Haar favoriete kleding lag nog steeds in de was, dus zat er niets anders op, dan die gare jurk aan te trekken. Ze baalde als een stekker.

Kasumi was zoals gewoonlijk vroeg opgestaan, en was bezig de maaltijd klaar te zetten. Nabiki kwam geeuwend de woonkamer binnen en Akane kwam net terug van haar jogroutine. De Tendo patriarch, Soun, was de krant aan het lezen. Een droge Ranma en een natte pandabeer kwamen aan tafel zitten.

"Het is een alweer een tijdje geleden dat we naar het strand zijn geweest. Het zou vandaag weer even warm worden als gistermiddag," zei Akane.

"Oh ik zou het bijna vergeten," zei Kasumi, "vergeet geen zwembroek voor jezelf te kopen Ranma. Je hebt alleen dames badkleding, en daar heb je nu niets meer aan."

Ranma keek even verrast, maar knikte daarna. "Heh, dat is geen probleem. En geef die badpakken maar aan m'n 'zus', of aan Akane, hoewel ik mij afvraag waarvoor Akane het eigenlijk nodig heeft," zei Ranma bedenkelijk.

Akane wierp Ranma een kwade blik toe. Ze wilde naar haar favoriet hamer grijpen, toen haar aandacht echter snel werd afgeleid door een persoon die de woonkamer betrad. Stille blikken waren op Ranma-chan gericht die echter gewoon iedereen een goedemorgen wenste.

Genma was inmiddels weer in zijn normale vorm. Hij keek een beetje zenuwachtig toen hij zijn nieuwe dochter zag. Genma kuchte een paar keer.

"Erhm, sinds ik nu ongevraagd een nieuw familielid erbij heb gekregen, hebben we hier een kleine identiteitscrisis met de twee Ranma's. Dus ik vraag me af, hoe we dit moeten oplossen."

Nabiki leunde met haar elleboog op tafel, legde haar kin op haar vuist en dacht even na. "Zo moeilijk is dat niet. Ranko was haar zelfgekozen naam voor haar meisjesvorm. Het enige probleem is, om Tante Saotome ervan te overtuigen, dat Ranko nu haar dochter is," merkte Nabiki nuchter op. _"Ik denk, dat het niet eens nodig is, als Tante ze beiden tegelijk ziet,"_ dacht ze bij haarzelf.

"Goed, Ranko is het dan," zei Genma met een definitieve beslissing.

"Welkom bij de familie, Ranko," zei Kasumi met een glimlach.

Ranko haalde met een grimas haar schouders op, en ging bij de familie samen aan tafel zitten. Ze kon er wel tegenin gaan, maar wat voor nut had het nog? Gaan gillen, dat ze nog steeds Ranma was, de Man onder de mannen? Ze wist wel beter.

Terwijl ze aan het eten waren, viel het Ranma op dat Ranko de jurk van gisteren weer aanhad. Hij boog zich naar haar en vroeg: "Ranko, ik kan me niet voorstellen dat je binnen 'n dag van mening verandert, wat jurken betreft."

Een zenuwtrekje begon zich te manifesteren bij haar rechterwenkbrauw. "Wel bro, mijn mening is nog steeds niet verandert, maar veel keuze heb ik niet, al onze kleren liggen in de was!"

"Hoe bedoel je, onze kleren? Het zijn nog altijd mijn kleren. Je zult 'n eigen verzameling moeten gaan aanleggen," flapte Ranma eruit.

Ranko's eetstokjes snapten in tweeën.

"Laat Ranko met rust, Ranma. Ze heeft het al moeilijk genoeg!" zei Akane waarschuwend.

"Fijn dan," zei hij mopperend, terwijl hij zijn maaltijd vervolgde. Tot zijn ongenoegen merkte hij, dat zijn vader inmiddels de helft van zijn voedsel dat op zijn bord lag, had weg geplukt.

"Ehm, Ranko ga je ook mee naar het strand?" vroeg Akane onzeker.

Ranko bekeek haar half geheelde brandwonden op haar armen. "Ik weet het zonet nog niet Akane. Sommige van mijn brandwonden zijn ernstiger, en nog niet helemaal genezen. Ik zal een beetje uit de zon moeten blijven, en ik zal waarschijnlijk ook niet zwemmen."

Kasumi knikte. "Oh, maar dat is niet zo'n groot probleem, nietwaar Akane?"

Nabiki trok een wenkbrauw op. _"Waarom heeft Ranko als enige brandwonden? Ik was zo in de situatie begaan, dat ik er niet direct aandacht aan had geschonken. Maar het is stom dat ik het vergat. Natuurlijk was ze in haar meisjesvorm, toen ze getroffen werd! Hoe ironisch. Dat betekent dat zij het origineel is." _Een wenkbrauw ging even bij haar omhoog._ "Maar sommige dingen kunnen beter verzwegen worden, voor het geluk van de anderen,"_ dacht ze mentaal zuchtend, terwijl ze Ranma, Akane, haar vader en oom Saotome vluchtig bekeek.

0o0o0o0

20-06-2004 Revised


	3. Hoofdstuk 3: Een dagje uit aan zee, die ...

Gespleten problemen.  
  
Een Ranma 1/2 Fanfic door DWM  
  
All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Hoofdstuk 3   
Een dagje uit aan zee, die in het water viel.  
  
De zon hield zich aan haar afspraak, en scheen ongenadig op de mensen. Het was zoals  
voorspeld, erg warm. Het was behoorlijk levendig op het strand. Het leek wel of half Japan op  
hetzelfde idee was gekomen, om de zee te gaan bezoeken.   
  
De familie Tendo en de drie Saotomees pakten hun spullen uit, en hesen zich in hun  
zwemkleding in de daarvoor bestemde hokjes, op een panda na.  
  
Ranma stuiterde overgelukkig naar de zee. Voor het eerst in een lange tijd kon hij weer  
zwemmen als een man. "Tsk, tsk." Nabiki schudde haar hoofd. "Nog steeds een klein kind."  
Kasumi keek naar de dolgelukkige en overactieve Ranma. "Ik denk dat ik ook zo zou  
reageren, als je weer in je originele staat, in zee kon zwemmen." Kasumi bedacht zich  
plotseling iets, en draaide zich om. "Oh my, sorry Ranko." Ranko schudde haar hoofd. "Het is  
in orde Kasumi. Het is iets waar we niets aan kunnen doen," zei Ranko, terwijl ze Kasumi met  
een 'alles-in-orde-geen-rede-tot-paniek' blik aankeek.  
  
Nabiki ging op zoek naar iemand, die ze misschien kon strikken voor een gratis ijsje. Akane,  
Ranko en Kasumi gingen zonnen. Soun zocht naar een eethuisje. Ranma zwom rondjes in zee  
en Genma-panda probeerde een groep geïnteresseerde kleuters kwijt te raken.  
  
Na een tijdje besloot Ranma weer naar het strand te zwemmen en zag Genma-panda langs  
het strand zwalken. "Oi, Oyaji, bang om een natte vacht te krijgen?" riep hij zijn vader toe. (oi  
= hey) Genma goochelde een bordje te voorschijn. -[Wacht maar af ondankbare zoon, je bent  
nog niet klaar met mij.]- draaide zijn bordje om -[Die plons in de vijver betaal ik je morgen  
dubbel en dwars terug!]- Een brede grijns kwam te voorschijn op Ranma's gezicht. Die kans  
werd de laatste tijd steeds kleiner voor die dikke panda. Hij kon alleen nog maar beter worden.  
  
****  
  
Een zonnebadende Ranko staarde naar de blauwe hemel. De paar wolkjes die aan de hemel  
voorbij zweefden, boden haar interessante fantasievormen. Aan zee op een mooie dag als  
deze, was de beste manier om je zorgen even te vergeten... Ze moest grinniken. De badpak die  
ze aanhad was die ene met de meloenen-patroon. Deze badpak herinnerde aan Kuno, die toen  
zijn geheugen was kwijtgeraakt. Die baka deed haar echt het zweet uitbreken, toen ze samen  
alleen op die meloen-eiland belandden. Kuno had daar een onfeilbare zwaard techniek  
geleerd, ten koste van zijn geheugen. Bleek het later om een techniek te gaan, die bedoeld  
was, om alleen meloenen in perfecte stukken te snijden.  
  
Twee jongens liepen langs het zonnebadende groepje. Het waren Hiroshi and Daisuke. "Oi,  
als dat Ranma en de Tendo's niet zijn," merkte Daisuke op. Ranko en Akane keken op en  
groetten de jongens. "En zochten jullie ook het water maar 'ns op?" vroeg Hiroshi. "Heh, dat  
komt misschien goed uit. Hebben jullie zin, om mee te doen met volleybal? Sayuri en Yuka  
zijn ook aanwezig, Akane." "Nani? Is de halve Furinkan High hier ook aanwezig?" riep  
Ranko uit. (Nani = wat!) "Reken maar, we hebben bijna de hele klas hier op het strand  
gelokaliseerd," zei Daisuke met een knipoog.   
  
Hiroshi zag dat Ranko op bepaalde plaatsen op haar lichaam rode plekken had. "Ranma,  
waar heb je die brandwonden opgelopen?" Ranko haalde ongeïnteresseerd haar schouders op.  
"Oh, gisteren getroffen door de bliksem," antwoordde ze met een uitgestreken gezicht,  
doodnormaal. Daisuke en Hiroshi keken elkaar aan. "Yeah right, gebeurt ons elke dag,"  
dachten ze met sarcasme.  
  
"Kom op Ranko, laten we hier niet blijven zitten, en met ze meedoen!" Akane porde Ranko  
in haar zij, voordat ze opstond. Daisuke en Hiroshi, trokken even een scheef gezicht, toen ze  
Akane, de naam Ranko hoorden gebruiken, maar besloten hier niet verder op in te gaan. Twee  
top atleten in hun volleybal-party. Dat betekende zeker meer actie!  
  
****  
  
Nabiki kwam weer terug, likkend aan een ijsje. "Wie had gedacht, dat ik Kuno hier ook zou  
tegenkomen," dacht ze grinnikend. Ze durfde te wedden dat half Nerima hier aanwezig moest  
zijn. Ze schudde haar hoofd. Ze hoopte dat de traditionele Nerima-chaos bleef waar het  
normaal was, in Nerima. Ze had geen zin, om haar dagje uit, te laten bederven door de nodige  
problemen.   
  
Ze ging naast de zonnebadende Kasumi zitten. "Kasumi, waar zijn Ranko en Akane  
gebleven?" Kasumi draaide haar gezicht naar Nabiki. "Ze zijn gaan volleyen, met een groep  
klasgenoten." Nabiki keek naar de zee. Ze begon zich dingen af te vragen. "Kasumi, valt het  
jou ook op?" "Wat bedoel je Nabiki?" Kasumi ging rechtop zitten. "Ik bedoel Ranko. Ze is  
niet, wat ik verwacht zou hebben. Zou Ranma niet allang depressief geworden zijn, of op zijn  
minst geflipt?" Kasumi knikte. Ze begreep maar al te goed wat Nabiki bedoelde. De meeste  
van hun mocht het dan niet opgevallen zijn, maar Ranko gedroeg zich zeker ongewoon, of ten  
minste, niet volgens De-Ranma-Procedure. Nabiki somde op: "Ranko droeg eerst de  
bewusteloze Ranma naar dokter Tofu. Ze raakte niet in paniek. Gisteravond schoof ze op een  
slimme manier 'het probleem' af naar Ranma, in plaats de nodige branie te gaan schoppen.  
Tot nu toe, heeft ze Akane niet beledigd. Ranko sputterde niet eens tegen, toen haar vader  
besloot, om onna-Ranma voortaan als Ranko door het leven te laten gaan."   
  
Kasumi staarde naar de zee. "Ze heeft vast haar situatie geaccepteerd," zei ze met een zucht.  
Nabiki fronste haar wenkbrauwen. "Dat denk ik niet. Ik denk dat ze beseft, dat ze aan haar  
situatie niets kan doen. Maar dat wilt niet zeggen, dat ze accepteert was ze nu is. Persoonlijk  
denk ik, dat ze iets heeft gekregen, wat Ranma absoluut mist." "Oh?" Kasumi keek Nabiki  
vragend aan. "Ranko heeft een brein," zei Nabiki grinnikend.  
  
****  
  
Voor Ranma kon de dag niet meer stuk. Het was of hij zijn vrijheid had herwonnen. Nooit  
meer een zwempak voor meisjes aan. Lekker eindelijk jezelf zijn.   
  
Hij besloot dat het inmiddels genoeg was geweest met zwemmen, en dat het tijd werd om nu  
echt terug te keren naar het strand.   
  
Ranma's gezicht betrok. Zag hij dat goed? Een dwergfiguur, springend een stok. "Het is die  
[*&#$] Old Ghoul!" Hij bedacht zich geen moment, en dook onder. Als zij hem zag, waren de  
poppen aan het dansen!  
  
Cologne hopte op haar stok, langs het strand. De zaken liepen goed. Het was een goed idee,  
om een tijdelijke eetgelegenheid aan deze strand te openen, vooral tijdens deze dagen.  
  
Ze kreeg een vaag gevoel, dat ze bekeken werd. Cologne keek naar de zee. Ze zag een  
jongeman met een vlecht het water induiken. Hij leek op Ranma. Ze schudde haar hoofd.  
"Mijn oude ogen beginnen mij te bedriegen, dat kan onmogelijk Ranma zijn! Als dat echt  
Ranma was geweest, dan was ze in haar meisjesvorm. Haar rode haren zou direct opvallen."  
  
****  
  
Akane, Ranko en de overige klasgenoten vermaakten zich prima, met het strandvolleybal.  
Maar aan alle mooie liedjes kwam ooit een einde. Ranko scoorde net een punt, toen ze iets  
welbekends, maar nu zeker een ongewenste 'Nihao Ranma' hoorde. (Nihao is Chinees,  
betekent hallo.)  
  
De groep stopte met spelen, en keek in de richting waar de 'Shampoo'-roep vandaan kwam.  
Die roep kon alleen geuit worden door een speciaal wezen met lang paars haar, die constant  
op jacht was naar een Airen-prooi. Absoluut gevaarlijk, wanneer ze in haar kleine kattenvorm  
was, zeker voor Ranma en Ranko. (Airen is Chinees, betekent echtgenoot.) Shampoo in  
badpak rende verheugd op Ranko af. Zij had een bestel-box voor chinees eten bij zich.  
Blijkbaar hadden ze hier een eettent concludeerde Ranko.  
  
Shampoo nam Ranko in een flinke innige omhelzing. "Airen neemt Shampoo mee uit? Ja  
Ranma?" kirde zij. Iedereen keek hoofdschuddend naar de paarsharige spelbederfster. Akane  
voelde haar jaloersheid automatisch opborrelen bij deze aanblik, maar onderdrukte nu haar  
neiging om Ranko de stratosfeer in te meppen. Ze begon te grinniken, en vouwde haar armen  
over elkaar. Shampoo moest eens weten.  
  
"Hallo Shampoo," zei Ranko met een niet al te warme stem. "Wat ben je exact nu aan het  
doen?" vroeg zij Shampoo droog, terwijl ze nog steeds in een wurgende omhelzing lag."  
"Ranma doet grappig, ja? Shampoo omhels Ranma." "Yeah right, en wat ben ik nu  
momenteel, Shampoo?" "Ranma nu meisje?" Shampoo begreep nu eindelijk de hint en liet  
Ranko weer los.   
  
Shampoo keek om zich heen en zag Akane. Zij scheen haar licht geamuseerd aan te kijken.  
Shampoo voelde dat er iets niet in de haak was. "Aiyaa, Akane hier ook? Waarom Akane niet  
boos?" Ranko besloot Akane voor te zijn en zei: "Dat komt, omdat ik niet meer ben, wat ik  
oorspronkelijk was."   
  
Shampoo keek Ranko een korte ogenblik zwijgend aan, niet gewent, dit van haar Ranma te  
horen. "Ranma spreekt raadsels," zei ze verward. "Misschien kom je er later achter wat ik  
bedoel. Heb je niet een bestelling af te leveren Shampoo?" Ranko tikte tegen Shampoos  
bestel-box om op haar taak te wijzen en liep terug naar de groep. Ze haalde haar schouders op  
en riep: "Kom op, laten we verder volleyen. Break is over!" Iedereen knikte in  
overeenstemming.   
  
Terwijl Shampoo verward wegliep, keek Akane naar Shampoo en daarna naar Ranko. Er  
was iets wat Akane deed verbazen. De reacties van Ranko waren anders. Heel anders.  
  
Ze hadden trouwens de klasgenoten nog niet op de hoogte gebracht over Ranko's probleem,  
om ongemakken te voorkomen. Iedereen noemde haar nog steeds Ranma. Niet dat het lang  
zou duren, voordat ze erachter zouden komen, dat er nu twee personen waren.  
  
****  
  
Het was druk bij het eethuisje van de Amazones. Veel badgasten moesten bediend worden.  
Mousse en de extra werknemers werkten zich uit de naad. Cologne zag erop toe, dat de drukte  
niet in chaos veranderde. Een bedremmelde Shampoo kwam binnen.  
  
Het viel Cologne direct op en hopte naar haar toe. "Wat is er gebeurd kind?" "Shampoo  
snapt niet, Ranma is anders," zei ze in haar gewoonlijk gebrekkige Japans. {"Laten we even  
naar achteren gaan en onze gesprek in het Chinees houden, Shampoo,"} zei Cologne in het  
Chinees. Ze gingen naar achteren, in een klein kamertje en sloten de deur achter zich.   
  
{"Ik ontmoette onna-Ranma. Ze was met een groepje aan het volleyen. Toen ik zoals  
gewoonlijk haar groette en omhelsde, reageerde ze anders dan normaal! Ik begrijp het niet  
echt. Ze was meer...,"} Shampoo dacht even na, {"meer volwassener misschien,  
raadselachtiger?"} Cologne keek haar kleindochter aan. Was dat mogelijk voor Ranma? Ze  
kon het niet echt geloven. Iemand veranderde niet van de een op de andere dag. Vooral niet  
Ranma. Hij was praktisch nog steeds een groot kind. {"Vertel me eens wat er was gebeurd,  
kleindochter."} Shampoo vertelde haar het hele relaas.   
  
{"Dat komt, omdat ik niet meer ben, wat ik oorspronkelijk was."} Over die woorden moest  
Cologne inderdaad even van opkijken. Dat die woorden uit Ranma's mond kwamen! Maar  
zoals Ranma het had opgemerkt, ze zouden het snel genoeg te weten komen.  
  
Ironisch genoeg had Ranko onbewust een diepere betekenis aan haar woorden gegeven. Ze  
was ook mentaal aan het veranderen, nu ze permanent een meisje was.  
  
{"Aiyaa! Ik vergat misschien nog iets heel belangrijks Overgrootmoeder. Ranma zat onder  
de brandwonden!"} Shampoo sloeg zichzelf op haar voorhoofd. Ze was zo druk met haar  
Airen bezig dat ze de brandwonden totaal negeerde.  
  
"Brandwonden? Over haar hele lichaam?" dacht Cologne. Het werd met de minuut  
interessanter. Ze stopten hun conversatie en zij gingen weer de zaak binnen. Tot hun ergernis  
bleek dat Mousse weer was verdwenen.  
  
****  
  
Ranma's maag rammelde. Een van de symptomen dat het tijd werd om een lege ruimte te  
vullen met brandstof. Hij ging terug naar de plek waar ze zich genesteld hadden. Daar zag hij  
Nabiki en Kasumi liggen. Meneer Tendo en zijn vader waren ook terug. Genma was  
inmiddels terug in zijn originele vorm en speelde alweer shogi met Soun.  
  
Ranma dook zijn tas in, en viste zijn voedselpakket eruit. Het eten zoals Kasumi het had  
klaargemaakt was gewoonlijk heerlijk. Hij zag in de verte een groep mensen volleyballen.  
Ranma ontdekte Akane en Ranko en herkende de anderen als zijn klasgenoten. "Wow, is  
iedereen van Furinkan High soms hier ook aanwezig?" dacht hij.   
  
Er was plotseling paniek bij de volleyballers. Een zekere Chinese jongeman met een grote  
bril was daar aanwezig, met een niet al te vriendelijke bedoeling. Mousse! Akane en Ranko  
zaten in de problemen!  
  
****  
  
Toen Mousse, Shampoo met een teleurgestelde gezicht zag binnen komen, en wat woorden  
oppikte over Ranma, begon zijn bloed te koken. Hoe durfde hij Shampoos geluk te vergallen.  
Mousse zinde op wraak. Zodra hij Cologne en Shampoo zag verdwijnen, besloot hij ertussen  
uit te knijpen en Ranma het betaald te zetten.   
  
Het geluk scheen hem toe te lachen. Ranma was in zijn meisjesvorm met een groep samen  
strandvolleybal aan het spelen. Hij wist zeker, dat hij een grote kans maakte om de vloer met  
hem aan te vegen.   
  
****  
  
De volleyballende groep had plezier voor tien totdat ze een kreet hoorden die niets goeds  
beloofde. "Ranma, maak je klaar om te sterven! Voor het ontnemen van Shampoo's geluk, zul  
je duur betalen!" schreeuwde Mousse.   
  
Iedereen sprong opzij. Ranko kon nog net de projectielen ontwijken, die op haar werden  
afgevuurd. Dat Mousse meester van verborgen wapens was, liet hij merken ook. Drie messen,  
vijf kettingen met haken en twee shuriken plus een katana vlogen Ranko om de oren.   
  
"Baka, wat heb ik nou weer gedaan, om jou zo pissig te krijgen!" schreeuwde Ranko haar  
belager toe. "Ha, dat hoef ik jou niet nog eens te uit te leggen, vijand van alle vrouwen!"   
Mousse zette zijn bril goed. "Ha, en bekijk jezelf eens! Je draagt een damesbadpak en ook nog  
eens met een meloenen-patroon. En jij durft jezelf nog een man te noemen!?" terwijl hij naar  
haar badpak wees. "Zelfs Kuno is meer man, dan jij ooit zult zijn!" Ranko was geschokt.  
Voor het eerst in haar leven was ze van slag, en haar ego kon haar niet helpen. "Ik .... ik ben ...  
was ... een .... man," stamelde ze langzaam, maar verder kwam ze niet, omdat er iets in haar  
knapte. Hard knapte. Ze zakte langzaam door haar knieën, en sloeg haar vuist keihard in het  
zand. Een kleine krater ontstond. Het huilen stond haar nader dan het lachen. Ze kon haar  
tranen bijna niet bedwingen, en trilde als een espenblad. Iedereen zweeg, en keek niet echt  
begrijpend toe naar de situatie.  
  
Akane vreesde voor Ranko. Mousse was een beetje verrast door de reactie van 'Ranma',  
maar maakte zich klaar om het gevecht af te maken. Akane kwam naar Ranko gerend, bezorgd  
om haar situatie. "Je weet nog niet half, wat Ranko's situatie is!" sneerde zij naar Mousse. Ze  
knielde naast Ranko en legde haar arm om haar heen. Ranko kon het niet langer meer  
inhouden en barstte in tranen uit met haar hoofd op Akane's schouder.  
  
Boze blikken kwamen richting Mousse. Mousse raakte erg verward, vooral toen hij Akane  
haar Ranko hoorde noemen. Hij was echter niet zo gauw uit het veld te slaan. "En wat dan  
nog! Ik zie dit als bewijs, dat ik gelijk heb," riep hij uit. Mousse voelde plotseling een hand  
pijnlijk op zijn schouder rusten en kromp ineen. Hij keek om en zag tot zijn schrik een razend  
en withete maar vooral een mannelijke Ranma staan.   
  
**** 


	4. Hoofdstuk 4: Wie heeft er trek in Peking...

Gespleten problemen.  
  
Een Ranma 1/2 Fanfic door DWM  
  
All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Hoofdstuk 4   
Wie heeft er trek in Peking eend?  
  
Het beviel Ranma niet wat hij zag, terwijl hij richting het tumult rende en het beviel hem  
absoluut niet, hoe de situatie zich daar ontwikkelde.  
  
Mousse schreeuwde iets over het ontnemen van Shampoo's geluk of zo, en gooide  
projectielen naar Ranko, die zij net kon ontwijken. Maar iets deed het tafereel helemaal  
veranderen. Mousse scheen meer tegen haar te zeggen, wat hij niet duidelijk kon verstaan. Hij  
zag Ranko als een standbeeld verstijven, in plaats haar gevechtsstand in te nemen.  
  
Hij zag Ranko op haar knieën vallen en de hele scene afspelen. Akane die haar omhelsde en  
Ranko huilde? Hij besefte, dat dit bloedserieus was. Hij zelf zou echter nooit zo reageren, en  
absoluut niet in een gevecht. "Ik dacht dat zij exact dezelfde was als ik! Hoe is het dan  
mogelijk ... Wat heeft Mousse tegen haar gezegd!?" dacht Ranma, die pissig begon te worden.   
  
Ranma had nooit tegen tranen gekund. Of ze nou nep waren of niet, kawaii grote tranende  
ogen deden Ranma altijd zwichten. Maar dit was anders. Dit waren bittere tranen van pijn en  
machteloosheid. Dit was nieuw voor hem. In zijn hele leven had hij dit nog nooit meegemaakt.  
Om zelfs zijn andere ik, in zo'n schokkende situatie te vinden, moest Mousse toch wel echt  
iets hatelijks tegen haar gezegd hebben. Ranma kookte inwendig.  
  
****  
  
Mousse kromp van pijn ineen, toen een hand in een ijzeren greep op zijn schouders werd  
geplaatst. Toen hij zich omdraaide zag hij Ranma. Wat hij echter zag, deed zijn brein bijna  
kortsluiten. Voor hem zat een vrouwelijke Ranma en achter hem stond een zeer pissige  
mannelijke Ranma!  
  
De klasgenoten, die de hele scene aanschouwden, vergaten een moment om adem te halen,  
toen ze de twee Ranma's zagen! Iedereen keek elkaar aan, en begonnen tegen elkaar te  
murmelen. Wat was hier loos!  
  
"Hallo Mousse," zei Ranma, in een stem die bekleed was met ijspegels. Het warme  
zomerweer werd plotseling een paar graden koeler.  
  
"Wha ... wha ...," stotterde Mousse, terwijl hij heen en weer keek naar Ranma en Ranko.  
  
De normaal altijd vrolijke en soms arrogant met de te snelle mond, Ranma, was nu razend.  
"Jij [@#$%], wat bezielde jou om Ranko een mes in haar hart te steken!" schreeuwde Ranma  
naar Mousse. Een felblauwe battle-aura werd zichtbaar om Ranma. Iedereen begon langzaam  
achteruit te wijken, op Akane en Ranko na. De snikkende Ranko reageerde niet, terwijl Akane  
met haat naar Mousse keek.  
  
Nabiki, Kasumi, hun vader Soun en Genma kwamen inmiddels aangerend. Ze zagen dat het  
serieus werd, toen ze de battle-aura van Ranma zagen oplichten.  
  
Ranma sneerde: "Was het weer iets stoms, onredelijk, dat je maar besloot om weer wraak te  
nemen!" Ranma begon de knokkels van zijn vingers te knakken. "Ik hoorde je iets  
schreeuwen over het ontnemen van Shampoo's geluk," zei hij koeltjes. Hij wees naar Ranko.  
"Maar ik durf mijn hand ervoor in het vuur te steken, dat het totaal niet hetzelfde is, wat jij  
haar hebt aangedaan!" riep Ranma. De razernij was in zijn stem te horen.  
  
"Ik doe alles voor de liefde van Shampoo, en tolereer niemand, die haar ook maar iets  
kwaads aandoet!" weerde Mousse snauwend af.   
  
"Ik vergeef je veel dingen, Mousse, maar ik kan je niet vergeven, wat je Ranko, mijn  
tweeling zuster, mijn andere ik, hebt aangedaan. Absoluut niet." Ranma plaatste zich in  
gevechthouding. "Wel Mousse, je wou toch zo graag wraak voor jouw zogenaamde  
'Ontnomen Geluk Van Shampoo'? Wel, hier ben ik." Zijn stem beloofde alles, wat niet  
gezond en bevorderlijk was voor de gezondheid van Mousse.  
  
Een hoppende Cologne op een stok en een rennende Shampoo kwamen inmiddels ook  
aanzeilen. Cologne voelde een sterke battle-aura en besloot de plek des onheil te gaan  
opzoeken. Shampoo's mond viel open toen ze notie nam van de twee Ranma's. Ze zag een  
mannelijke Ranma, die zich klaarmaakte voor een gevecht en een vrouwelijke Ranma, die  
alleen maar voor zich uit staarde en ondersteund werd door Akane. Cologne trok een  
wenkbrauw omhoog. Het raadsel van Ranma was sneller opgelost dan ze dacht. Ranma was  
op een of andere manier in twee versies gesplitst. Ze schudde langzaam haar hoofd. Ze kon  
alleen maar gissen wat er met Ranma was gebeurd.   
  
****  
  
Toen Mousse, Shampoo zag komen besloot hij niet langer stil te staan bij de verwarrende  
situatie en Ranma aan te vallen. "Als ik Ranma nu versla, zal ik hiermee de liefde van  
Shampoo voor eeuwig winnen," dacht Mousse bij zichzelf, terwijl hij zijn bril goed zette.  
  
Hij opende met enkele werpmessen om Ranma af te leiden en gaf daarachter meteen een  
ronde trap naar zijn gezicht. Ranma ontweek de werpmessen met gemak en blokte Mousse  
rechterbeen met zijn linkerarm en reageerde met een razendsnelle zijwaartse schop met zijn  
rechterbeen die de zijkant van Mousse's ribbenkast raakte. Mousse viel met een kreun in het  
duinzand.   
  
Mousse wiens zijkant nu pijn begon te doen, werd pissig. Een aantal zwaarden, messen en  
een hark met scherpe hoeken kwamen uit zijn mouwen te voorschijn en pareerde net op tijd  
een trap naar zijn ribbenkast. Hij sloeg met zijn wapens naar hem. Ranma sprong echter  
omhoog, maakte een salto over Mousse heen en gaf hem een trap in zijn rug, voordat Mousse  
zich kon omdraaien.  
  
Mousse hapte zand. Tot nu toe, had hij nog niet een vinger op Ranma gelegd. Hij knarste  
met zijn tanden. Hij stond weer op, en lanceerde drie kettingen met haken om Ranma te  
strikken.  
  
Ook deze ontweek Ranma en sneller voor het oog was hij alweer bij Mousse en gaf hem een  
flinke stoot in de middenrif. Voor Mousse die naar lucht hapte, kreeg verder geen tijd meer  
om nog te reageren en kreeg een dubbele opstoot van Ranma's vuisten tegen zijn kin. Hij  
vloog enkele meters door de lucht naar achteren.   
  
Ranma wierp een snelle blik naar Akane en Ranko. Die ontredderde blik in Ranko's ogen  
deed Ranma's hart dubbelvouwen. Zij was praktisch de spiegel van zijn ziel. De aanblik was  
alleen nog maar meer brandstof voor woede.  
  
Hij was niet meer boos, nee absoluut niet. Hij was ook niet meer kwaad, nee echt niet. Hij  
was razend en dat was nog zwakjes uitgedrukt. Het zand onder Ranma's voeten smeulde door  
de hitte toen hij zijn battle-aura opriep. Ranma begon een hoop Ki te verzamelen.   
  
Mousse had inmiddels zijn bril verloren, maar krabbelde overeind. "Ik geef niet op, niet nu  
Shampoo hier is. Ik zal bewijzen dat...," maar verder kwam hij niet. "Mouko Takabisha!" riep  
Ranma en vuurde een enorme hoeveelheid hete Ki in vorm van een grote bal naar Mousse.  
(Mouko Takabisha, de Nederlandse vertaling is ongeveer: Fierheid van de woeste tijger. Ki is  
levensenergie.)  
  
Mousse kon de enorme bal afgevuurde Ki niet ontwijken en vloog schreeuwend 35 meter  
naar achteren door de impact van de enorme hoeveelheid hete Ki. Hij knalde niet echt zacht in  
een zandduin, een grote krater achterlatend. Hij stond niet meer op. Mousse was voorlopig in  
dromenland en de eerste paar weken zou hij uitgerangeerd zijn. De rook kringelde van zijn  
half verbrande kleren omhoog.  
  
****  
  
Nabiki vouwde haar armen over elkaar en schudde haar hoofd. "Wel, dat was zeker kort en  
krachtig. Ranma had er zeker geen zin in om er een show van te maken. Die Mouko  
Takabisha was trouwens een echte overkill. Ranma moest behoorlijk pissig zijn geweest,"  
merkte Nabiki droogjes op. "Oh my!" Voor Kasumi was dat de standaard uitdrukking voor  
alle ongewone situaties. Genma en Soun keken knikkend toe.  
  
Akane en Ranma kregen tientallen vragen afgevuurd van Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sayuri, Yuka en  
de overige klasgenoten. Ranma en Akane weigerden voorlopig deze te antwoorden. Ze hadden  
nu wat anders aan hun hoofd. Ranko was in een emotionele toestand, en dat kreeg voorrang.  
Ze besloten de volgende week, alles uit te leggen. De klasgenoten brandden van  
nieuwsgierigheid, maar stemden hiermee in.  
  
****  
  
Hoofdschuddend keek Cologne naar de krater, in de duin. "Sommige mensen leren nooit, en  
Mousse behoorde zeker tot deze categorie."  
  
"Stomme Mousse!" zei de geërgerde Shampoo. "Iedereen heeft druk in eethuis, en Mousse  
moet weer vechten!" Ze kiepte een emmer koud zeewater over de bewusteloze Mousse. De  
vloek werd geactiveerd en hij transformeerde in een eend. "Mousse alleen goed voor Peking  
eend!" snauwde zij. Eend-Mousse werd in een kooi gestopt.   
  
Cologne en Shampoo met de kooi waarin eend-Mousse zat, gingen weer terug naar het  
eethuisje. Het was daar nog steeds druk, en de werknemers konden het niet lang alleen af.  
  
In gedachten verzonken fronste Cologne haar wenkbrauwen. Ongetwijfeld moest Ranma nu   
vrij zijn van de Jusenkyö vloek. Het was een raadsel voor Cologne, hoe Ranma dat voor  
elkaar had gekregen. Maar wat onna-Ranma en Ranma betreft, deze situatie was een  
tweesnijdend zwaard. Het had een positieve en negatieve kant. "Zo, zo. Ze hebben haar dus  
Ranko genoemd. Een kopie van Ranma, maar dan permanent een meisje. Ik heb medelijden  
met haar. Ik heb ook een vermoeden waarover Mousse het gehad moest hebben, om haar zo  
psychisch te raken." Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Ik heb Ranma nog nooit zo voluit een Ki-  
aanval zien maken. Hij moest behoorlijk pissig zijn geweest. Mousse had nooit een kans  
gehad, niet dat hij er ooit een zal krijgen, als hij zo blind blijft met zijn gedachten." Ze moest  
een klein beetje grinniken. "Blind op twee terreinen ..."  
  
****  
  
De zonnige stemming was verdwenen. Ranma, Ranko, Genma en de familie Tendo, gingen  
terug naar hun stek, en zetten zich op de grond.   
  
Ranma was wat afgekoeld, en probeerde zijn gedachten te focussen. De naam Mousse was  
nu wel het laatste wat hij wilde horen. Akane ondersteunde Ranko, die nog steeds snikte,  
maar inmiddels haar gedachten probeerde te ordenen.  
  
De woorden van Mousse waren messteken in Ranko's hart. Een man zou ze nooit meer zijn.  
Haar zelfbeeld was in stukken gebroken toen ze de woorden hoorde, en opgekropte gevoelens  
braken vrij, toen zij haar zelfcontrole verloor. Ze gaf openlijk een zwakke indruk, en die  
gedachte deed haar knarsetanden. Ranko veegde haar tranen weg. Wat moest er van haar  
worden. "Ranma ... Ranko Saotome verliest nooit, en ik zal winnen, hoe dan ook! Ik verrek  
het, om bij de pakken te gaan neerzitten," dacht ze tegen haarzelf, terwijl ze een vuist maakte.  
  
Akane zag Ranko's blik langzaam terugkomen, en ze was opgelucht. "Dat is echt Ran ...  
Ranko. Nooit lang blijven stilstaan," dacht ze opgelucht.  
  
Genma die notie had genomen van Ranko's emotionele toestand, begon te mopperen. "Dit is  
nu een van de redenen dat vrouwvolk niet geschikt zijn voor Martial Arts. Hun enige plaats is  
de keuken en ander taken die voor vrouwen zijn weggelegd. Huilen na de eerste slag ... " Boze  
gezichten keken naar Genma, die plotseling het benauwd begon te krijgen. "Oyaji!" snauwde  
Ranma naar zijn vader. Maar voordat iedereen wat kon zeggen, lag er een spelende dikke  
panda op zijn rug in het zand, met een strandbal tussen zijn poten. Een bordje dook op met de  
tekst: -[Ik ben slechts een onschuldige panda, ik weet van niets.]-  
  
****  
  
Kuno Tatewaki liep langs het strand. Ook hij had besloten om de zee te gaan opzoeken. Dat  
hij eigenlijk rust zocht, en zijn zuster, Kuno Kodachi, ontvluchtte, hoefde niemand te weten.  
Hij snoof diep de zeelucht in, en voelde zich weer mens. Hij was verrast toen hij Nabiki zo  
straks was tegengekomen. Ze had hem meteen een ijsje lichter gemaakt. Kuno was in de  
zevende hemel, toen hij vernam dat de schone Akane en de godin met de vlecht ook aanwezig  
waren.   
  
Als een bloedhond speurde hij het drukke strand af, in hoop de beide schoonheden te  
vinden. Het geluk bleek hem welgezind te zijn, toen hij ze in de verte zag zitten.  
  
****  
  
"Tendo Akane, Meisje met de vlecht," werd er vanuit de verte geroepen. Ranma, Ranko en  
Akane keken met een zuur gezicht op. "Oh nee, daar heb je Kuno," zei Akane, niet al te  
enthousiast.   
  
Wie wel enthousiast kwam aangerend, was Kuno. Ranma en Akane bereidde zich voor op  
de confrontatie, en besloten al, om hem richting de zee te lanceren en hem hiermee een gratis  
zwemtochtje te bezorgen, ware het niet dat hij plotseling stopte en een bezorgde blik wierp op  
Ranko, zijn godin met de vlecht.   
  
Kuno mocht dan wel niet echt geweldig slim zijn, maar hij had een fotografisch geheugen,  
betreft zijn 'geliefde' schoonheden. Zijn godin met de vlecht zat onder de brandwonden, en  
had rode ogen van het huilen. Degene die hier verantwoordelijk voor was, zou zijn nobele  
wraak voelen!  
  
"Wie is verantwoordelijk voor jouw misère, oh godin met de vlecht!" Hij keek kwaad om  
zich heen, en zag Ranma. "Saotome Ranma, jij laaghartige zwarte magiër, je zult boeten voor  
jouw wandaden!" riep Kuno naar hem. Gelukkig genoeg voor Ranma, en jammer genoeg voor  
Kuno, was, dat hij zijn bokken (een houten oefenzwaard) niet bij zich had.   
  
Ranko was niet in de stemming, maar een idee schoot haar te binnen, die ze niet kon laten  
schieten. "Oh Kuno-sempai, het was niet Ranma, mijn tweelingbroer, maar iemand anders!"  
riep zij uit. Kuno keek Ranko aan, negerend het feit dat zij Ranma's tweelingzus was. "Vertel  
mij, oh godin met de vlecht, wie was het, die jou deze verschrikkingen toebracht!" (sempai is  
een Japanse toevoeging voor klasseoudste of iemand die een klas hoger is, als ik het goed  
heb.)  
  
Ranko nam een dramatische houding aan, dat alleen al versterkt werd door haar rode  
behuilde ogen en zei: "Een zeker duister en zeer slechte man, met grote brillenglazen, gekleed  
in een lang chinees gewaad en lang zwart haar, is verantwoordelijk voor mijn pijn." Enkele  
begonnen te gniffelen. Ranko maakte een smekend gebaar met haar handen en zei dramatisch:  
"Heer Kuno, pas op voor hem. Helaas, hij is een zeer gevaarlijk man, en beoefenaar van  
duistere kunsten. Hij is een wapenmeester en zijn wapens zijn talrijk en dodelijk. U hoeft zich  
niet te wreken, niet voor mij alleen."  
  
Kuno was razend. De aanrander van zijn godin zou betalen, voor wat hij haar had  
aangedaan. Hij kookte inwendig maar nam een fiere houding aan. "Vreest niet godin met de  
vlecht! Ik zal hem vinden en jouw pijn, ik zal het hem in duizendvoud terugbetalen, zowaar ik  
Kuno Tatewaki, de Blue Thunder van Furinkan High heet!" Na deze woorden gezegd te  
hebben, rende hij weg, om zijn toekomstige slachtoffer het leven zuur te gaan maken.  
  
****  
  
Toen Kuno uit het zicht was, kwamen de reacties los. Ranma rolde over de grond van het  
lachen, Akane lag dubbel, Kasumi en Nabiki glimlachten. Genma en Soun konden alleen hun  
hoofd schudden.  
  
Nabiki schudde haar hoofd. "Ranma, Ranko, jullie hangen teveel bij Kuno rond."   
  
De tranen van het lachen liepen over Akane's wangen. "Wie had dat gedacht, dat je het in je  
had, Ranko," zei ze. Ranko glimlachte zwakjes. Ze schudde haar hoofd. Pijn, verdriet en  
humor op een dag. Alles was mogelijk met een Saotome.  
  
"Ik denk dat iemand deze komende weken het erg lastig gaat krijgen, en ik denk dat zijn  
naam Mousse is," zei de uitgelachen Ranma koeltjes.  
  
Kuno mocht dan wel een love-zieke lastpost zijn, maar zonder te weten had hij eens een  
goede daad in zijn leven begaan, door de emotionele toestand van Ranko op te krikken.  
  
****  
  
Het was laat, toen iedereen weer thuis kwam. Gelukkig had Kasumi het avondeten vooraf  
gemaakt, en iedereen genoot van een goede maaltijd.   
  
"Ik krijg plotseling ergens vreselijk trek in iets," mompelde Ranko. "Oh, waarin dan?" vroeg  
Kasumi, die het gehoord had. "Peking Eend," zei ze zacht. Sommige grinnikten.  
  
**** 


	5. Hoofdstuk 5: Meer vragen dan antwoorden

Gespleten problemen.  
  
Een Ranma 1/2 Fanfic door DWM  
  
All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Hoofdstuk 5   
Meer vragen dan antwoorden.  
  
Ranko stond midden in een veld. De lucht was wolkenloos blauw. Een zachte wind waaide.  
Er was alleen gras, eindeloos gras tot aan de horizon. Onzeker begon zij om haar heen te  
kijken. "Wat de ..., waar ben ik nou weer verzeild geraakt," zei de verwarde Ranko.   
  
Ze wandelde een lange tijd door, een richting dat haar gevoel ingaf, tot ze aan de horizon  
een enorme grote boom zag opdoemen. Ranko besloot ernaar toe te rennen. Misschien was dit  
de sleutel tot het probleem, waarin ze verzeild was geraakt.   
  
Tot haar verbazing zag ze een bekend persoon tegen de grote boomstam zitten. Het was  
haarzelf, onna-Ranma. Iets knaagde aan haar. Waarom niet Ranma? Was zij immers geen  
man?  
  
Onna-Ranma, leunde gemoedelijk achterover met haar rug tegen de boomstam, haar handen  
achter haar hoofd. Ze moest giechelen toen ze de verbaasde Ranko zag. "Wat doe jij hier ...  
Ranko?" vroeg ze met een vriendelijke stem.  
  
Ranko schudde haar hoofd. "Ik weet het niet. Ik ... ik was plotseling gewoon hier in het  
veld."   
  
Onna-Ranma trok haar knieën omhoog, sloeg haar armen om haar benen heen en keek naar  
de horizon. "Ze noemen jou tegenwoordig Ranko, nietwaar?" Ranko knikte. Onna-Ranma  
vervolgde: "Het is een naam die jij zelf gekozen had. Wel, het was geboren uit noodzaak,  
maar toch, wie had ooit gedacht ..." Ranko keek onna-Ranma vreemd aan. Naar welke  
richting stuurde ze?   
  
"Ranma, de man, is verdwenen ... Ranko," zei onna-Ranma zacht. "Alleen ik bleef over." Ze  
keek Ranko scherp aan. "Weet je wat dat inhoudt?" Ranko schudde haar hoofd. Ze kon alleen  
maar gissen. "De balans is veranderd en dat betekent, dat veel dingen anders worden! Fysiek,  
psychisch, jouw hele leven ... zal veranderen."  
  
Ze klopte tegen de boomstam aan. "De verdwijning van Ranma had trouwens een raar  
effect op deze boom hier. Het kreeg een boost, en ik meen een hele grote, groeispurt." Ranko  
keek haar verwilderd aan.   
  
Onna-Ranma giechelde. "Je hoeft mij er niet voor raar aan te kijken. Ik heb totaal geen idee  
waarom deze boom zo snel ging groeien. Ik ben geen tuinier, laat staan een bomendokter."  
Ranko haalde haar schouders op. Hiermee kwam ze ook niet ver mee.   
  
"Uhm, heb je misschien wel enig idee, wat die boom eigenlijk voorstelt?" vroeg Ranko,  
terwijl ze met haar duim naar de boomstam wees. Onna-Ranma keek langs de stam omhoog,  
krabde zich achter haar hoofd en begon aan haar vlecht te trekken. "Eerlijk gezegd, heb ik nog  
nooit zo'n grote boom gezien als deze. Het kan misschien van alles betekenen. Wijsheid,  
levenskracht en nog van die andere rare dingen, je noemt ze maar op. Misschien is het wel  
alles tegelijk," grapte ze. "In ieder geval, wat het ook is, je hebt er veel van ..." Onna-Ranma  
keek Ranko aan, met een brede glimlach.  
  
Veel hoorde Ranko niet meer. Alles begon plotseling te vervagen.  
  
****  
  
Het was zondagochtend een nieuwe dag.   
  
De zon scheen in haar gezicht. Ranko rekte zich uit, en geeuwde. "Oh boy," dacht ze. "Wat  
een gare droom. Ik hoop niet, dat ik meer last van zulke dromen ga krijgen. Nou ja, beter dan  
Kuno-nachtmerries," grinnikte ze.  
  
Zij keek om haar heen, en ontdekte dat ze alweer alleen was. Ze hadden haar weer laten door  
slapen. Ze zal een andere manier moeten vinden om in vorm te blijven. Zij bekeek haar  
brandwonden, en tot haar genoegen, waren ze bijna allemaal genezen. Dat was het voordeel,  
als je snel genas. Het was tijd voor een warm bad.  
  
Ze liep naar de badkamer en trok haar pyjama uit. Ze had de pas gewassen kleren  
meegenomen. Ranma had haar gisteren een stel oude vertrouwde schone kleren gegeven en op  
een onhandige wijze zijn excuses aangeboden voor zijn botte opmerking van gisterochtend.   
  
Haar ogen blikten in de spiegel, nu wat langer dan normaal. Ze zag een jonge meid. Ze zou  
nu 17 jaar zijn, maar ze leek meer 15 jaar. Misschien kwam het, omdat ze in het meer van de  
verdronken meisje was gevallen -erg tragisch verhaal-, en niet van een jonge vrouw. Ze had  
opvallend rood haar in een vlecht. Sprekende helderblauwe ogen. Te zwijgen, over haar  
overige verschillen van haar lichaam. Ze was niet lelijk, maar voor deze ruil had ze nooit  
gevraagd. Het was een sterke contrast, van haar mannelijk evenbeeld. Groot was ze niet,  
ongeveer een meter vijftig, maar vrij normaal voor een Japanse. Je kon zeggen wat je wilde,  
maar ze mistte toch haar oude lichaam. Als iemand haar zou vragen, wat zij vooral zou  
missen aan haar huidige lichaam, dan zou ze waarschijnlijk droog, dit antwoorden: staande  
plassen ...  
  
Ze wendde plotseling haar gezicht gauw van de spiegel af. De bittere ervaring van gisteren  
spookte haar weer door de geest. Als Mousse in de toekomst ook maar een stap in dit huis  
durfde te zetten, dan kon zij garanderen dat er die avond zeker gebraden eend op tafel kwam.   
  
Ranko schudde haar hoofd, en probeerde haar gedachten op iets anders te zetten. Ze liet de  
badkuip met warm water vullen. Het zou haar eerste warme bad in twee dagen worden.   
  
Ze stapte in bad. Uit automatisme verwachtte zij, dat ze terug transformeerde naar haar  
mannelijke vorm. Ze zuchtte diep, toen dat uitbleef. Het zou lang duren, voordat zij hieraan  
ging wennen. Het warme water in de badkuip deed haar goed. Haar spieren ontspanden zich  
en Ranko genoot van deze weldaad op haar lichaam. Ze vergat prompt haar zorgen.  
  
****  
  
In de tuin werd flink gevochten. Het gevecht, verliep verhit. Genma had zijn zoon nog een  
plons in de vijver te goed, en deed dan ook zijn uiterste best om zijn zoon met gelijke munt  
terug te betalen.   
  
Slagen en stoten werden midden in de lucht razendsnel uitgedeeld, en ze gebruikten muren  
en boomstammen om zich af te zetten. Ze vlogen heen een weer over de vijver, als  
sprinkhanen die teveel doping hadden geslikt. Genma had het moeilijk met zijn zoon, maar  
wilde het niet toegeven. Zijn eer, of wat ervan over was gebleven, stond op het spel.   
  
Midden boven de vijver wist Ranma zich eindelijk boven zijn vader te maneuvreren, en hem  
een wel geplaatste trap op zijn rug te geven. Genma schoot naar beneden, de vijver in.  
  
Een proestende en natte pandabeer kroop uit de vijver. Ranma landde naast zijn  
getransformeerde vader. "Oyaji, je raakt achter. Leeftijd begint zeker te tellen," zei Ranma  
plagend. Genma-panda gromde en mopperde zoals een pandabeer kon. Je verstond er geen  
woord van. Een bord kwam te voorschijn. -[Je hebt puur geluk gehad zoon. De volgende keer  
hou ik niet meer in.]-   
  
Grinnikend liep Ranma naar binnen. "Zeker Pap. Morgen gaan we voluit!" Genma-panda  
begon te zweten. Het zou heel erg lang gaan duren, voordat hij eventueel zich weer met zijn  
zoon zou kunnen meten. Zijn zoon was binnen een paar dagen beter geworden. Genma  
schudde zijn hoofd. Binnenin zijn hart, was hij trots op zijn zoon, maar dat zou hij nooit  
openlijk toegeven.  
  
****  
  
Akane en Nabiki waren inmiddels opgestaan en hadden zich aan tafel geschaard. Ranko  
kwam naar beneden, en wenste iedereen een goedemorgen. Ze zag er weer als vanouds uit,  
gekleed in een zwarte broek en rode zijde chinese blouse.  
  
Een korte giechel ontsnapte aan Ranko, toe ze de natte pandabeer en een droge Ranma zag.  
Genma-panda fronste en op Ranma's gezicht stond een brede grijns gepleisterd. Nabiki keek  
schuin naar Ranko. "Ranko die giechelt?" dacht zij, terwijl ze verder at.  
  
****  
  
Later op de middag was Akane in haar kamer. Ze was door een fotoboek aan het bladeren.  
Sommige foto's deden haar glimlachen en giechelen, bij de herinneringen die deze foto's  
opriepen. Naar enkele meer recente foto's bleef Akane langer kijken. Het waren foto's van  
Ranma, in zijn originele vorm of zijn oude meisjesvorm. Ook naar de oude foto's bleef ze  
langer kijken. Ze gaven haar een melancholisch gevoel, vooral van haar moeder. Ze werd er  
stil van.  
  
Er werd op de deur geklopt. "Kom maar binnen," zei Akane. Ranma kwam de kamer  
binnen, en zag haar op het bed zitten met een fotoboek op haar op schoot.   
  
"Yo Akane, foto's aan het bekijken?" Akane keek een beetje somber naar haar fotoboek. Ze  
knikte alleen. "Wow, je bent er een beetje stil van geworden. Hopelijk toch niet iets serieus  
hoop ik?" vroeg Ranma, licht bezorgd. "Nee, niets bijzonders," zei ze met een zucht. Ze  
zweeg een moment. "Sommige dingen verdwijnen, en andere dingen veranderen. Daarom is  
het soms prettig om herinneringen op te halen." Ze keek dromerig naar het raam. "Of soms  
niet ...," dacht Ranma bij zichzelf, terwijl hij Akane aankeek.   
  
"Wel Akane, mijn Oyaji en jouw vader zijn naar een kroeg gegaan, Nabiki is bij een van  
haar vriendinnen. Ik wilde ook eens ertussen uit. Normaal doe ik dat nooit maar ... slik ... ik  
verveel me dood ... en eh ... ik ... wilde vragen of je geen zin hebt, om naar de bioscoop te  
gaan?"  
  
Akane keek Ranma met open mond aan. Ranma die haar uitvroeg? Zij voelde met haar hand  
op Ranma's voorhoofd, om er zeker van te zijn dat hij niet ijlde. Ranma keek haar vreemd  
aan, en begon zijn wenkbrauwen te fronsen. Akane wachtte niet te lang, keek snel rond, of  
niet ergens hun vaders, Ukyo, Shampoo of zelfs de gestoorde Kodachi dit moment wilden  
gaan verstoren en zei heel snel: "Geweldig, naar welke film zullen we gaan?" Ranma  
glimlachte. Hij begon aan zijn vlecht te trekken. "Wel ... eh ... ik had die nieuwe Kung Fu  
film in gedachten, maar misschien vind jij iets leukers ...," zei hij zenuwachtig. Akane  
giechelde.   
  
"Wow, ze kan soms kawaii zijn," dacht Ranma, terwijl hij breed glimlachte.  
  
****   
  
Ranko kwam de woonkamer binnengewandeld, en zag dat Ranma en Akane zich  
klaarmaakten om ergens naar toe te gaan. Ranko keek verrast. "Gaan jullie ergens naar toe?"  
vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. Ranma keek naar Ranko. "Uhm, we gaan naar de bioscoop. Ook zin  
om mee te gaan?" Ranko keek even naar Ranma en Akane en besloot geen spelbreekster te  
zijn. "Naah, ik wilde nog wat oefeningen doen in de dojo, een andere keer misschien." "Weet  
je het zeker?" vroeg Akane. "Zeker weten. Kom op, vertrek voordat jullie te laat komen," zei  
ze met een fake glimlach, terwijl zij met haar duim naar de deur wees.   
  
Ranma en Akane besloten niet langer aan te dringen. "Tot straks," zeiden ze tegen Kasumi  
en Ranko en vertrokken.   
  
Ranko haalde haar schouders op, en zuchtte. Het verbaasde Ranko, dat Ranma op eigen  
initiatief Akane uitvroeg naar een film. Ranma was meer vrijer geworden, sinds hij weer  
normaal was. Misschien dat de vloek in het verleden meer in de weg zat, dan ze dacht.  
  
Met een raar, wazig gevoel in haar hoofd liep ze naar de dojo. (dojo=gym, praktijkruimte)  
Ze wreef met haar handen langs de zijkanten van haar hoofd. Nee, een spelbreekster, wilde ze  
niet zijn. Wat waren haar gevoelens nu trouwens, tegenover Akane? Ze wist het niet. Het  
waren niet meer dezelfde gevoelens, die ze ooit voor haar had. Vreemd, was zij niet hetzelfde  
als Ranma, identiek? Ze voelde zelfs geen steek van jaloezie, toen zij Ranma samen zag met  
Akane. Waarom was dat? Was zij aan het veranderen? Ranko wist het niet. Ze was verward.  
Ze was zichzelf niet meer. Eigenlijk had zij nu meer behoefte aan vriendschap, dan wat  
anders. Ze besloot om morgen langs dokter Tofu te gaan, misschien wist hij, wat er gaande  
was met haar.  
  
****  
  
In de dojo was Ranko druk bezig met haar oefeningen. Ze voerde verschillende kata's uit.  
(kata = martial arts oefenvorm) Voor een vreemdeling leken de kata's als een vreemde dans,  
maar voor een martial artiest hield zo'n oefening meer in. Ze was nog even soepel als altijd.  
  
Na een paar andere oefeningen, kwam ze tot niet al te positieve conclusies. Ze fronste haar  
wenkbrauwen. Dit beviel haar absoluut niet. Ze had aan fysieke kracht ingeboet. Ranko was  
sneller geworden, maar ze was ook veel zwakker geworden. Zwakker dan normaal in haar  
meidenvorm het geval zou zijn geweest! Ze was diep teleurgesteld. Hoeveel slapper, was ze  
geworden? Hoe was dat mogelijk?  
  
Ze ging in een lotushouding zitten en dacht na. Er was meer gebeurd, dan zij had vermoed.  
Als zij eventueel nu een match met Ryoga zou houden, dan kon ze inpakken! Ze zou veel  
krachtoefeningen moeten gaan doen, om weer op peil te komen.   
  
Gelukkig gebruikten martial arts, Ki voor meer kracht. Hoeveel Ki had zij eigenlijk? Ze  
begon zich te concentreren. Haar blauwe battle-aura kwam te voorschijn. Zij bleef zich  
concentreren. Een ronde veld begon zich om haar te vormen. Het was twee keer zo groot als  
normaal. Ze stopte hier niet bij. Haar battle-aura bleef groeien en bereikte het plafond van de  
dojo. Tot haar verbazing was haar uiterste nog steeds niet bereikt, en haar aura bleef groeien,  
totdat de hele dojo in een blauwe licht was gehuld.   
  
Ranko's mond viel open. Dat was ongelofelijk! Het was, alsof er een slot was verdwenen, en  
haar echte capaciteiten waren vrij gekomen. Had Ranma soms hetzelfde, als wat zij had? Was  
er ook iets met zijn Ki gebeurd? Ze herinnerde vaag, dat Mousse geraakt werd, door een  
enorme bal Ki, groter dan normaal. Ze dacht even terug aan haar rare droom. Iets over een  
boom die was gegroeid. Misschien was er een link. Maar waarom was ze dan slapper dan  
normaal? Ze wilde hier zeker alles over weten.   
  
Plotseling voelde Ranko een aanwezigheid bij de deur, en keek om.   
  
****  
  
Cologne, haar achterkleindochter Shampoo en Mousse waren inmiddels weer terug in  
Tokyo, thuis in de Cat Café. Het was behoorlijk druk geweest, maar het was de moeite waard.  
Een flinke winst was gemaakt, maar nu was het tijd om even adem te halen.   
  
Shampoo was bezig, en Mousse lag in bed. Mousse was voorlopig uitgeteld. Hij zat onder  
lichte brandwonden, blauwe plekken en had hier en daar een flinke kneuzing.   
  
Ze wilde het niet toegeven, maar ze was nieuwsgierig. Cologne was behoorlijk nieuwsgierig  
hoe Ranma was gesplitst in twee personen, en ze wilde er het fijne van afweten. Ze besloot om  
Ranma op te zoeken.  
  
Toen ze na een korte wandeling, of beter gezegd, stokspringen, bij hun aankwam, was ze  
verrast. Ze voelde vanuit de dojo een grote battle-aura komen. Het was die van Ranma! Toen  
ze echter de dojo betrad, was ze verbaasd om Ranko daar aan te treffen. Ze zette grote ogen  
op, toen ze zag, dat de hele dojo in een blauwe gloed verlicht was door haar battle-aura!  
  
****  
  
  
Toen Ranko de aanwezigheid van Cologne opmerkte draaide ze zich om, en keek haar verast  
aan.   
  
"Hallo kind," groette Cologne, terwijl ze zoals gewoonlijk, op haar stok balanceerde. "Uhm,  
hallo Cologne," zei Ranko zacht, en liet haar battle-aura verdwijnen. De lichtblauwe gloed in  
de dojo verdween.  
  
Cologne trok een wenkbrauw omhoog, ze werd voor het eerst bij haar naam genoemd? Geen  
Old Ghoul? Cologne hopte naar haar toe. "Wel, wel, een aardige staaltje zag ik hier," zei ze  
met een lichte verbazing in haar stem.   
  
Ranko haalde haar schouders op. "Ik checkte mijn Ki sinds vandaag, en wel, het is anders.  
Je had de eer, om het als eerste te zien, Grootje." Cologne hield haar hoofd schuin. "Je klinkt  
anders niet al te enthousiast na deze onthullende ontdekking." Ranko kwam uit haar lotus  
positie, en ging in een gemakkelijkere positie op de grond zitten. Ze keek naar de grond. "Ik  
ben slapper, mijn normale fysieke kracht is afgenomen. Misschien ben ik nu even sterk als  
Shampoo, of erger, Akane. Ik weet niet hoeveel ik heb verloren. Oorspronkelijk was ik in  
mijn meisjesvorm sterker, dan nu. Ik wenste ... dat ik nooit was geraakt door die stomme  
bliksem," zei ze met een zucht.  
  
De oren van Cologne scherpten zich. "Ho ... ho ..., bliksem? Nu hoor ik iets nieuws. Vertel  
mij eens kind, wat was er allemaal vooraf gebeurd?" Ranko keek Cologne een kort moment  
aan. "Uhm, iedereen noemt mij tegenwoordig Ranko, maar een kind ben ik niet meer,  
Cologne," zei ze scherp.   
  
"Goed, Ranko is het dan, maar vertel me, wat is er allemaal gebeurd? Waarom zijn jullie  
nou apart?" Ranko zuchtte. Ze zou hetzelfde verhaal nog vele malen moeten vertellen. Ze  
vertelde de hele situatie opnieuw aan Cologne. Zij luisterde aandachtig naar de hele  
geschiedenis.  
  
Het was een moment stil na het verhaal. Cologne dacht erover na en Ranko staarde  
zwijgzaam naar de vloer. Cologne schudde haar hoofd. "Wie had gedacht, dat een dergelijk  
natuurelement zo drastisch kon zijn." Ranko knikte.  
  
Cologne keek bedenkelijk. "Maar het had veel erger kunnen zijn, Ranko ..."   
  
Ranko keek haar kwaad aan. "WAT! Is dit al niet erg genoeg? IK WAS NOTA BENE EEN  
JONGEN! Ik had mijn dromen, en mijn plannen en moet je mij nou zien. Poef, dag toekomst!  
Denk je dat dit grappig is, Old Ghoul!"   
  
Ranko werd op haar hoofd gemept met Cologne's stok. Ze wreef met een pijnlijk gezicht  
over haar hoofd. "Wat heb ik nou weer gedaan," klaagde zij. Cologne schudde haar hoofd.  
"Heb meer respect voor de ouderen, kind!" Ranko trok een pruilend gezicht en keek de andere  
kant op.  
  
Cologne hervatte: "Wat ik eigenlijk wilde zeggen, is dat de anderen minder geluk zouden  
hebben, als ze eventueel getroffen zouden zijn. Denk aan Shampoo, Ryoga of zelfs Mousse.  
Ranko knikte langzaam. Ze begreep, dat ze nog mazzel had, omdat ze een menselijke vorm  
had. Voor de anderen zou het gewoon verschrikkelijk zijn geweest. Permanent in dierenvorm.  
Maar dan knipte Ranko met haar vingers. "Dan nemen ze toch gewoon weer een duik in de  
Nanniichuan of de Nyanniichuan, niet dat het een echte oplossing is."   
  
Grinnikend keek Cologne naar Ranko. "Wel, dat kan natuurlijk een oplossing zijn. Niet  
slecht bedacht. Waarom doe je het zelf niet? Beter half man, dan geen man." Ranko keek  
ernstig naar Cologne. Het oude kleine vrouwtje keek terug met een uitdagende blik. Ranko  
schudde haar hoofd. "Daar heb ik direct in het begin al over gedacht. Ik vind het niet een echte  
oplossing. Die vloek maakt je een echte water magneet, en op de stomste momenten slaat het  
toe. Dat geldt ook voor heet water. Persoonlijk vind ik, dat je beter een heel persoon kan zijn,  
dan een halve. Vooral in mijn geval heeft het niet veel goeds teweeg gebracht."   
  
"En daarbij komt nog ..." ze zweeg. Cologne keek haar vreemd aan. "Wat bedoel je Ranko?  
Is er iets bijzonders?" Ranko keek naar de vloer. "Ik ben aan het veranderen. Het maakt me  
verward en bang. Ik wilde het met dokter Tofu over hebben." Cologne keek haar bedachtzaam  
aan. "Zoals jouw battle-aura?"   
  
Ranko stond op en zei: "Zoiets, en nog meer, Grootje ..." Ze liep naar de uitgang van de  
dojo. "Wel, waarvoor kwam je eigenlijk hier, Cologne? Is er nog iets wat ik kan doen?" Het  
oude vrouwtje schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, alles wat ik wilde weten heb je me verteld." Ze  
hopte naar buiten en draaide zich om naar Ranko. "Geloof me Ranko, niemand is hetzelfde.  
Zelfs een tweeling. Dat geldt in het bijzonder voor jou. Ik voorzie bijzondere dingen. Als je  
ooit behoefte hebt aan hulp of een goed gesprek, kom dan langs de Cat Café, ik sta altijd voor  
je klaar." Ze draaide zich om, en hopte op haar stok over de muur, en ze was verdwenen.  
  
Ze keek Cologne na. "Bedankt, Grootje."  
  
**** 


	6. Hoofdstuk 6: Gemixt of niet gemixt, ze z...

Gespleten problemen.  
  
Een Ranma 1/2 Fanfic door DWM  
  
All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Hoofdstuk 6   
Gemixt of niet gemixt, ze zijn half?  
  
De hele groep zat deze ochtend vroeg aan tafel. Het was maandagochtend. Tijd om weer  
naar school te gaan.   
  
Ranma's humeur was onverstoorbaar. Schuin tegenover hem, zat een natte pandabeer. Het  
begon langzamerhand een gewoonte te worden, dat zijn vader Genma constant het onderspit  
moest delven bij de ochtendoefening.  
  
Een stille Ranko zat aan tafel. Ze at niet veel, terwijl ze ook toeliet, dat haar vader, haar bord  
plunderde. Ze tikte met haar eetstokjes zenuwachtig op de tafel.   
  
Kasumi keek bezorgd naar haar. "Ranko, wat is er aan de hand, waarom eet je niet?" Ranko  
staarde naar haar inmiddels bijna lege bord. "Uhm, realiseren jullie je, dat op school grote  
ogen zal worden opgezet? Ik zal me daar ook opnieuw moeten laten registreren."   
  
Ranma sloeg op zijn voorhoofd. Nabiki en Akane keken op, Soun keek bedenkelijk en  
Genma at door.  
  
Een bedenkelijk kijkende Nabiki wreef met haar vingers over haar voorhoofd. "Dat is nog  
niet alles!" Iedereen keek Nabiki aan. "Ranko is in principe nooit geboren. Ze heeft geen  
geboorteakte." Nabiki keek Ranko recht in de ogen. "Je bent in principe naamloos Ranko.  
Volgens bureaucratische regels besta jij niet eens! Je zou als een illegale beschouwd kunnen  
worden." Ranko fronste haar wenkbrauwen. Dit was iets, waar ze tot nu toe niet aan hadden  
gedacht.  
  
Een verschrikte Akane keek naar Ranko. "Wat moet zij nu doen. Ze komt op deze manier  
diep in de problemen," zei ze zich realiserend.   
  
"Ja Paps, wat ga jij eraan doen!" vroeg Ranma aan Genma-panda. De pandabeer haalde zijn  
schouders op. -[Ik heb hier nooit om gevraagd, laat staan om een dochter.]-  
  
Het gezicht van Soun betrok bij de woorden van zijn vriend. "Wat is er mis met dochters,  
Saotome?" vroeg Soun scherp.   
  
Genma-panda begon te zweten en draaide gauw zijn bordje om. -[Ze zal geadopteerd moeten  
worden, maar dat brengt kosten met zich mee.]- Flipte het bordje weer om: -[Ik weet niet of ik   
dat kan betalen.]- Ranma schudde zijn hoofd. Geld was in hun hele leven altijd al het grootste  
probleem geweest.   
  
Ranko zuchtte diep. Ze stond op, terwijl een groene depressieve aura om haar zichtbaar  
werd. "Ik vertrek alvast, maar kom wat later in de klas. Een aantal dingen moet geregeld  
worden en ik moet ook nog ergens naar toe," zei ze met een nog diepere zucht. Voordat ze de  
woonkamer uit was, draaide ze zich om. "Ik ga binnenkort een job zoeken en hopelijk vind ik  
wat. Mijn 'dochter liefhebbende' Paps kan het niet betalen." Ze boog haar hoofd. "Sorry voor  
al het ongemak, dat ik jullie bezorg. Hopelijk, dat er in de toekomst een oplossing is." Soun,  
Kasumi, Akane en Nabiki knikten. Ranko liep de voordeur uit, en ging op weg naar dokter  
Tofu.   
  
Kasumi schudde haar hoofd en Akane keek oom Saotome kwaad aan. Genma deed alsof er  
verder niets aan de hand was, en at verder, maar hij voelde zich binnenin diep beschaamd. Een  
echt goede vader was hij niet.   
  
"Wow, ze is net Ryoga. Wat een depressieve aura was dat. Ze kan er zo de Shishi Hokodan  
mee doen," zei Ranma verbaasd. Akane wierp Ranma een boze blik toe. Ranma zag hoe  
Akane naar haar keek, en haalde niet begrijpend zijn schouders op. Wat had hij nou weer  
verkeerds gezegd.   
  
(Shishi Hokodan, de vertaling is ongeveer: Aanval/kogel of de brullende leeuw, Ki-aanval  
gebaseerd op depressieve emoties.)  
  
Nabiki schudde haar hoofd. "Ze wilt zelfs een job nemen. Hoeveel meer is ze veranderd?"  
dacht zij in verwondering af. "Adoptie ... maar zo makkelijk is dat niet. Het loopt in de  
papieren, en het kan eventueel tot een rechtszaak uitlopen. De kosten kunnen behoorlijk hoog  
oplopen. Op zijn ergst, met een rechtszaak, ongeveer 2,5 miljoen Yen! (+/- 20.000 Euro)." Ze  
dacht verder na. "Een bloedproef of DNA test kan bewijzen dat zij familie is, maar hoe dan  
ook, het veroorzaakt een hoop vragen. Er moet een andere methode zijn. Zelfs als Ranko aan  
een job kan komen, het is gewoon teveel." Een kleine glimlach speelde even om de mond van  
Nabiki. "Ik denk, dat ik al weet hoe ik Ranko kan helpen."  
  
De overigen aten stilzwijgend verder.  
  
****  
  
Even later liepen Akane en Ranma naar school. Ranma liep zoals gewoonlijk weer over het  
hek langs het kanaal.   
  
Akane keek schuin omhoog naar Ranma. "Jouw vader moest zich eigenlijk schamen", zei ze  
concluderend. Ranma knikte. "Wat verwacht je van mijn Oyaji. Hij denkt alleen aan zijn buik.  
Hij is liever lui, en speelt de hele dag shogi. De grote woorden -Verantwoordelijkheid- en   
-Eer- zijn hem onbekend. Het enige waar mijn Oyaji goed in is, dat is Martial Arts en eten."  
  
Ze keek naar de grond. "Het is gewoon niet eerlijk. Ranko moet gaan werken, voor zaken  
waar ze nooit om gevraagd heeft." Akane keek bedenkelijk naar Ranma. "Zeg eens Ranma,  
waarom ga jij na schooltijd ook niet werken?" Ranma viel bijna van het hek, toen hij deze  
woorden hoorde. "Nani? Wat? Ik lijk wel gek, ik bedoel, ik moet constant trainen om in  
topvorm blijven. Ik kan me het niet echt permitteren! En ... en ik heb ook nog huiswerk! Ja,  
huiswerk, dat is het. Dat moet ook nog gedaan worden."   
  
Akane grinnikte om de uitvluchten van Ranma. "Toen je als serveerster bij de Cat Café  
werkte, dat was zeker geen werk." Ranma trok een boos gezicht. "Dat was anders. Ik  
probeerde dat medicijn, de Phoenix-pil van die Old Ghoul te bemachtigen, en het was ook nog  
eens extra training. Hah, het heeft mij de Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken techniek opgeleverd!"   
  
(Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken = Geroosterde kastanjes in een open vuur. Niet vragen ... een  
techniek gebaseerd op snelheid. Haal de kastanjes uit het vuur, zonder je te verbranden.)  
  
Ranma sprong van het hek af, maakte een salto, en landde naast Akane. Ze waren bijna bij  
de school. "Uitslover," mompelde Akane.   
  
****  
  
Ranma en Akane kwamen net op tijd de klas binnen, voordat de lessen begonnen. Ze waren  
blij toe, dat ze niet te vroeg waren gekomen. Ze zouden bestookt worden met vragen, waar ze  
liever onderuit wilden komen.  
  
Kuonji Ukyo keek op, toen ze de beide personen binnen zag komen. Ukyo voelde een  
vreemde stemming in de klas. Verscheidene ogen blikten naar hun. Vele vragen stonden in  
hun gezichten geschreven.  
  
Tijdens de les kreeg Ranma een briefje onder zijn neus geschoven. Het was van een van de  
jongens, die zich afvroegen, of zij een zusje van hem was, en ze nog vrij was. Ranma's  
gezicht betrok.  
  
Akane kreeg ook een brief in haar hand gemoffeld. Waarom ze had verzwegen dat Ranma  
een tweelingzusje had en dat zij sprekend op Ranma's meisjesvorm leek.  
  
Ranma en Akane gaven elkaar een snelle blik. Het zou een lange dag worden.  
  
****  
  
Ranko liep langs het kanaal. Uit gewoonte zou ze over het hek hebben gelopen, maar de zin  
was totaal weg. Ranko was niet gelukkig met de nieuwe ontstane situatie. Integendeel, ze was  
depressief aan het worden. De enkele mensen die ze tegenkwam, liepen in een grote boog om  
haar heen. Die vreemde groene gloed om haar heen, deden de meeste mensen, deze fenomeen  
plaatsen in de categorie: The X-files.  
  
****  
  
Dokter Tofu kwam de wachtkamer binnengewandeld en zag Ranko zitten. Zijn gezicht  
betrok. "Uhm, hallo Ranma. Je bent vandaag de eerste? Kom binnen."  
  
Ranko keek de dokter aan. "Noem me maar Ranko, dokter Tofu. Thuis noemt iedereen mij  
zo, tegenwoordig," terwijl ze de praktijk binnenliep, en ging zitten. Tofu knikte.   
  
"Je bent depressief," concludeerde Tofu. Ranko keek op. "Je straalt het letterlijk uit," zei hij,  
en wees naar de spiegel.  
  
Ranko keek in de spiegel, en begreep meteen waar de dokter het over had. Ze straalde een  
groene gloed uit. Onbewust gebruikte zij haar aura. Ze was zo diep aan het piekeren, dat het   
haar nog niet eens was opgevallen. Ze zuchtte, en concentreerde zich. De aura verdween.  
  
Dokter Tofu poetste zijn bril en zette hem weer op. "Ik zie dat jouw brandwonden totaal zijn  
genezen, sneller dan ik had verwacht, eerlijk gezegd. Vertel me Ran ... Ranko, hoe is het met  
je gegaan, deze afgelopen dagen?" Ze schuifelde over haar stoel. "Goed ... en slecht. Ik moet  
toegeven, dat je gelijk had dokter Tofu." Hij knikte begrijpend.  
  
Ze kneep haar handen dicht tot vuisten en keek dokter Tofu ernstig aan. "Dokter Tofu, wat  
is het verschil tussen een meisje en een jongen?" Tofu keek haar vreemd aan. "Ik bedoel hier,"  
terwijl zij met haar wijsvinger tegen haar voorhoofd tikte.   
  
Tofu morrelde aan zijn bril. Dit was, wat hij had zien aankomen, een psychische  
verandering. Ranko boog haar hoofd. "Het maakt me bang." Ze huiverde.  
  
Dokter Tofu kuchte. "Het is wat je vermoedt. Je moet goed begrijpen, dat je nu een jonge  
vrouw bent, tot in de kleinste detail. En dat geldt inderdaad ook voor jouw hormoonstelsel en  
hersens." Ranko trok een scheef gezicht. Dokter Tofu moest er wel een beetje om lachen.  
  
"De hormonen zijn een belangrijke factor in jouw hele leven, en de verschillen tussen man  
en vrouw zijn groot, groter dan je denkt. Het schijnt bijvoorbeeld, dat mannen slechts een helft  
van hun hersenen voor bepaalde dingen gebruikt, terwijl vrouwen voor dezelfde dingen de  
beide hersenhelften gebruikt. Klein voorbeeld is, dat vrouwen vaak makkelijker dubbele  
gesprekken kunnen voeren, en betere luisteraars zijn, dan mannen. Mannen zijn vaak  
abstracter en logischer. Natuurlijk zijn er altijd uitzonderingen. We begrijpen helaas nog te  
weinig, en weten slechts het topje van de ijsberg, over deze mooie maar ingewikkelde  
orgaan."   
  
Dokter Tofu keek Ranko ernstig aan. "Je bent een perfect gezonde meid, en vandaag of  
morgen slaan de hormonen toe, je begrijpt wel, wat ik bedoel." Ranko trok een vies gezicht en  
stak haar tong uit. Het idee alleen al.  
  
Ze huiverde weer. Ze had nu alle reden om bang te zijn. Het was waar. Ze was geen jongen  
meer. Tofu stond op en liep naar Ranko.  
  
Een hand werd op Ranko's schouders gelegd. Ze keek op. Dokter Tofu keek haar strak aan.  
"Ranko, luister goed. Je moet jezelf als een nieuw persoon gaan bezien. Serieus! Je kan  
onmogelijk nog Ranma, de man zijn. Jouw mannelijk evenbeeld rent nu vrolijk rond. Jij zit nu  
in een andere parket. Jouw herinneringen zullen je toeschreeuwen dat je een man bent, terwijl  
jouw gevoelens zullen gaan tegenspreken. Probeer je mentaal erop voor te bereiden, of anders  
zul je alleen maar gek worden." Beelden van de gestoorde Kodachi die midden in de nacht  
over de daken sprong, gevolgd door een even gekke Ranko, spookten door haar hoofd.   
  
Dokter Tofu vervolgde: "Je bent nu een jonge vrouw. Moeder Natuur kan je niet voor de  
gek houden. Probeer er niet tegen te vechten, Ranko. Ik kan niet van je vragen, dat je maar  
meteen moet veranderen, maar probeer er in ieder geval mee te leren leven." Ze knikte  
langzaam. Ze was er echter niet al te enthousiast over.  
  
Ranko trok zenuwachtig aan haar vlecht. "Uhm, is er nog meer, dat je wilde vertellen?"  
vroeg dokter Tofu.  
  
Ze knikte. "Ik ben lichamelijk ook veranderd," zei ze. Dokter Tofu krabde zich achter zijn  
hoofd. "Je lijkt mij anders nog steeds hetzelfde, normaal." Ranko schudde haar hoofd. "Mijn  
fysieke kracht is afgenomen. Ik bedoel, dat ik slapper ben dan ik normaal in mijn meisjesvorm  
was! Het raarste is, dat mijn Ki juist enorm is toegenomen. Zelfs Cologne was verbaasd.  
Niemand anders weet hier nog vanaf."   
  
"Dat is interessant. Kan je me jouw aura tonen?" Ranko zei niet veel, maar begon zich te  
concentreren. Binnen enkele seconden, baadde de hele praktijk zich in een blauwe gloed. Een  
warme gevoel doordrong Tofu, van Ranko's aura. Dokter Tofu stond perplex. Dat was meer  
Ki, dan hij ooit in zijn hele leven had gezien.  
  
Dokter Tofu kwam langzaam tot zijn zinnen. "En jij zegt dat jouw fysieke kracht is  
afgenomen?" Ranko knikte langzaam. Hij morrelde zenuwachtig aan zijn bril.  
  
Hij dacht een moment diep na. "Ik denk dat ik ongeveer kan uitleggen wat er is gebeurd,  
maar niet alles. Toen jullie nog een vorm waren, was het een soort mix van eigenschappen. De  
goede en slechte eigenschappen van beide lichamen waren verdeeld over elkaar, die trouwens  
bij de ene vorm meer tot uiting kwam, dan bij de andere. Noem het een Jusenkyö-effect."   
  
Ranko keek Tofu verdwaasd aan. "Een andere verklaring kan ik niet geven. Daarom was  
jouw meisjesvorm ook veel sterker dan normaal." Tofu morrelde aan zijn bril en dacht: "Dat  
moet ook de reden zijn geweest, dat Ranma zelfs mentaal een jongen bleef in zijn  
meisjesvorm." Dokter Tofu vervolgde: "Dat betekent echter voor jou, dat je nu honderd  
procent de oorspronkelijke meisjesvorm hebt. Niets meer en niets minder."   
  
Ranko vouwde haar armen over elkaar. Het leek haar logisch. "Ik ben benieuwd, tot in  
hoeverre Ryoga, Shampoo en Mousse zijn beïnvloedt door de Jusenkyö vloek. Ik heb mijn  
vermoedens."   
  
Ze knipte met haar vingers, er schoot haar iets te binnen. "Heh wat grappig. Als jongen  
voelde ik me nooit echt sterk aangetrokken tot meisjes, in vergelijking met de andere jongens.  
Nou snap ik ook, waarom Ranma nu ..." Een grijns verscheen op haar gezicht. Dokter Tofu  
maakte een paar notities. Zijn theorie over het Jusenkyö-effect scheen te kloppen.  
  
Ranko slikte plotseling. "Maar dat betekent ook, als hun hetzelfde overkwam, wat met mij  
was gebeurd, dat zij ...," verder ging ze niet. Dokter Tofu knikte. Een niet al te prettig idee.  
  
Ze stond echter nog met een laatste vraag. "Waarom heb ik zoveel Ki? De laatste Ki-aanval  
van Ranma, die ik mij vaag kan herinneren, was wel groot, maar volgens mij was dat uit pure  
razernij. De battle-aura, leek mij normaal, en hij hield zich niet in." Dokter Tofu keek Ranko  
aan. "Zoals we concludeerden, goede en slechte eigenschappen werden verdeeld. Maar  
blijkbaar niet allemaal. We zullen nooit het echte antwoord op deze effect vinden. Blijkbaar  
zit het in jouw genen, in vrouwelijke vorm. Jouw verborgen natuurtalent was Ki. Je bent nu  
praktisch een wandelende Ki-batterij, met zo'n grote hoeveelheid. Ik kan het nog steeds niet  
geloven." Ranko grijnsde breed.  
  
****  
  
Ranko bedankte de dokter, wenste hem nog een prettige dag en vertrok naar school.   
  
Terwijl ze liep, dacht ze diep na, over het Jusenkyö-effect waarover ze het hebben gehad. Ze  
was dus nu honderd procent een meisje. De jonge meid, zoals ze oorspronkelijk geboren zou  
zijn. Een rilling liep over haar rug. Maar dokter Tofu had haar verteld om haar natuurlijke  
gevoelens niet te bevechten.   
  
Ze beet op haar lip. "Je bent nu Ranko, niet Ranma," zei ze zacht. Ze knarste met haar  
tanden. Zwarte humor borrelde op. Ze grinnikte, ze giechelde, en begon daarna hard te lachen.  
"Zie mij, Ranko, het allereerste meisje ter wereld, die ooit Ranma was!" riep ze hardop over  
de straat uit, terwijl ze lachend naar school begon te rennen.   
  
Een van de voorbijgangers tikte tegen zijn voorhoofd. "Die hangt teveel bij Kuno Kodachi  
rond."  
  
**** 


	7. Hoofdstuk 7: Ranma en Ranko Crisis?

Gespleten problemen.  
  
Een Ranma 1/2 Fanfic door DWM  
  
All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Hoofdstuk 7   
Ranma en Ranko - crisis?  
  
Akane keek naar buiten. Het was saai in de klas, en er hing een vreemde spanning in de  
lucht. Iedereen verwachtte iets, en ze kon raden wat het was. Waar bleef Ranko toch? Ze  
maakte zich ongerust. Om de een of andere manier gaf zij om Ranko. Ze kon het niet geloven,  
dat zij nog langer een kopie was van Ranma. Zij was zo ... anders. En wat Ranma betreft, het  
leek wel, of hij nu meer in haar geïnteresseerd was. Tenminste, hij vroeg haar gisteren voor  
het eerst serieus uit. Nou ja, op Ranma's manier dan. Ze besloot om maar naar die nieuwe  
Kung Fu film te gaan kijken. Het was best wel een grappige film. Het bleek een komische te  
zijn.  
  
Ranma kreeg weer een briefje in zijn handen gedrukt. Dit keer was het van Ukyo. Ze vroeg,  
wat er in vredesnaam aan de hand was.   
  
Ukyo keek met een vragende gezicht naar Ranma. Hij haalde echter zijn schouders op. "Is er   
iets, jongeheer Saotome?" vroeg de leraar, die het vreemde gedrag van de klas en Ranma  
opmerkte. "Uhm ....," maar voordat Ranma wat kon zeggen, werd er op de deur geklopt.   
  
De leraar keek naar de deur. Een meisje kwam binnengewandeld, en gaf twee brieven aan   
hem. Iedereen slikte en keken hun ogen uit. De meeste zagen haar voor de tweede keer, maar  
het bleef hun fascineren. Ukyo viel van haar stoel af. Haar ogen namen de grootte van twee  
schotels aan. Zwarte broek, rode zijde Chinese blouse, rood haar in een vlecht. Dat was een  
exact duplicaat van Ranma's meisjesvorm!   
  
****  
  
De leraar las de brieven. "Ah, ik zie dat je ook een doktersverklaring hebt, als reden voor  
jouw late intrede, vandaag." Hij knikte. "Klas, mag ik jullie voorstellen, juffrouw Saotome.  
Stel je voor aan de klas, zou ik zeggen." Ranko knikte.  
  
"Uhm, hallo iedereen. Mijn naam is Saotome Ranko. Ik ben de tweelingzus van Saotome  
Ranma, en ik beoefen net als mijn broer ook Martial Arts. Eh, meer heb ik eigenlijk niet te  
vertellen."   
  
Ze liet haar blik over de klas glijden. Het was praktisch nu haar tweede intro in deze klas,  
maar dit keer reageerde iedereen anders. Bepaalde dromerige blikken van sommige jongens  
beviel Ranko niet. Het leek net, of je van hun gezicht kon lezen, dat hun grote droom was  
uitgekomen. Veel jongens en meisjes keken nog steeds verward, en hadden grote vraagtekens  
op hun gezicht geplakt. Enkele meisjes gaven een jaloerse blik. Ranko begreep niet echt,  
waarom.  
  
De leraar knikte. "Goed, ik zie dat er naast juffrouw Kuonji nog plaats vrij is." Hij wierp een  
blik op Ranko's kleren. "Ik kan duidelijk zien, dat je de tweelingzus van Saotome Ranma  
bent, en ik neem aan, dat hij jouw grote voorbeeld is. Maar ik zou het graag appreciëren, als je  
de schooluniform zou dragen, die volgens het reglement is voorgeschreven. Aan èèn Saotome  
Ranma hebben we wel genoeg, niet waar, juffrouw Saotome?" "Uhm, ja meneer," zei Ranko.  
Ze liep naar de lege bank naast Ukyo en nam plaats.  
  
Ukyo staarde met open mond naar haar. Ranko moest er een beetje om lachen. "Straks in de  
pauze," fluisterde zij haar snel toe.  
  
****  
  
De les was nog even saai. Ranko zuchtte. Gelukkig was het bijna pauze. Ze kreeg een briefje  
in haar handen gemoffeld, terwijl de leraar weer even niet keek. Verbaasd las Ranko het  
briefje. Een uitnodiging voor een etentje. Ze keek om zich heen en zag een van de jongens  
snel terugkijken, met een hoopvolle uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.   
  
Normaal zou ze gratis eten nooit afslaan, maar nu. Ze besloot het tactisch aan te pakken, en  
schreef, dat ze voorlopig geen tijd had, wat trouwens waarschijnlijk waar kon worden. Een  
teleurgesteld gezicht verscheen bij ontvangst, maar niet ontmoedigd. Ranko vroeg zich af, of  
ze er wel goed aan deed, door zo'n antwoord te geven.   
  
****  
  
De pauze was amper begonnen of Ranma, Akane en Ranko werden omringd door  
nieuwsgierige klasgenoten, die het naadje van de kous wilden weten. Tientallen vragen  
werden vooral weer op Ranma en Akane afgevuurd. Ukyo besloot even af te wachten.  
  
Na enkele pogingen lukte het Ranma eindelijk, om de hele geschiedenis, sterk ingekort, te  
vertellen. De enkele klasgenoten lieten Ranko met rust, en luisterden naar Ranma's verhaal.   
  
Daisuke en Horoshi blikten even naar Ranko. "Dus jij bent nu bevrijd van de vloek en zij is  
jouw meisjesvorm. Wilt dat niet zeggen, dat zij exact dezelfde persoon is als jou?" vroeg  
Daiksuke. "Ja, het zou kunnen betekenen, dat er een jongen opgesloten zit in een  
vrouwenlichaam!" zei Horoshi bedenkelijk. Ranma begon te zweten. Sayuri's en Yuka's  
gezichten betrokken. "Maar dat lijkt me verschrikkelijk," zei Yuka. Sayuri knikte  
instemmend.   
  
Akane schudde haar hoofd. "Ik weet niet of zij werkelijk een jongen is," zei ze zacht. "Hoe  
bedoel je?" vroeg Ranma, die het had gehoord. Akane draaide haar gezicht naar het raam, en  
keek naar de lucht. "Zij is niet meer hetzelfde als jou, Ranma." Ranma keek verbaasd. Vele  
gezichten keerden zich naar Akane.   
  
"Ik ben het met haar eens!" zei een van de jongens. Ranma en Akane en de anderen keken  
hun klasgenoot aan. Hij legde de notitie, die hij van Ranko had gekregen op een schoolbank.  
"Ranma zou nooit zoiets als dit terugschrijven!" Enkelen lazen het papiertje en keken naar  
Ranko.  
  
Ranko die tot op dat moment had gezwegen, kreeg een rood hoofd, en keek de jongen  
kwaad aan. Ze onderdrukte de aandrang, om zijn gezicht een nieuwe vorm te geven. Hoe zou  
twee blauwe ogen hem staan?  
  
De jongen slikte. Zo te zien had hij het weer eens grondig verknald. Hij kon zichzelf wel  
met zijn hoofd op een tafel bonken voor deze stommiteit.   
  
Met een rooie hoofd vertelde hij verder: "Het is geschreven met tact. Dit is duidelijk een  
afwijzing, maar het laat, eh liet ...," hij blikte snel even naar Ranko, "... een mogelijke ruimte  
open voor een andere keer. Een jongen zou nooit zoiets terugschrijven. Ik ken de meeste  
berichtjes, die ik gekregen had van enkele meisjes, en herken afwijzingen." Sommige  
grinnikten. Hij had nooit geluk met de meisjes, en zo te zien, had hij het nu ook verknald met  
Ranko.  
  
De jongen fronste even zijn wenkbrauwen, toen hij enkele zag grinniken, maar hij vervolgde  
zijn verklaring. "Trouwens, Ranma kennende, hij zou meteen mij kwaad aangekeken hebben,  
en het papiertje hebben verfrommeld, of hij zou nogal tactloos te direct eropin zijn gegaan,  
vanwege het gratis eten!" Sommige klasgenoten grinnikten.   
  
"Hé, dat is niet waar!" riep Ranma boos uit. "Ja Ranma, het wilde je alleen lukken, als je in  
je meisjesvorm van die grote kawaii ogen opzette. Je kon een meisje goed imiteren, maar daar  
bleef het bij," riep een ander. Bijna iedereen begon te lachen. Ze kenden ondertussen Ranma  
al te goed.  
  
Yuka sloeg plotseling met haar hand op een schoolbank. Er schoot haar iets te binnen. "Het  
verbaast me, dat het jullie niet was opgevallen tijdens die affaire met Mousse!" Daisuke en  
Horoshi, Sayuri en de anderen keken haar aan. "Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Daisuke. Yuka keek  
rond. "Je zag hoe ze reageerde, toen Akane haar kwam ondersteunen. Ze is een meisje, zeg ik  
met nadruk." Degene die daar ooggetuigen van waren geweest, begonnen instemmend te  
knikken. De halve klas had het gezien. Ranma zou nooit zo reageren, zelfs niet tegenover  
Akane.  
  
Ranma en Akane zwegen. Ranko boog haar hoofd. Ze wilde hier liever niet aan herinnerd  
worden. Yuka zag Ranko's gemoedstoestand en bood haar verontschuldiging aan. Het was  
niet direct Yuka's bedoeling geweest, om haar daaraan te herinneren.  
  
****  
  
De meeste begonnen hun voedselpakketten te pakken en liepen naar buiten. In al die  
opwinding waren ze haast vergeten om te gaan eten. De helft van de pauze was alweer  
verstreken.  
  
Ranma, Ranko, Ukyo en Akane zetten zich onder een boom, en gingen ook eten.   
  
Er werd hier en daar op het schoolplein gefluisterd. De mondelinge roddelblad 'De Furinkan  
High Private' liep als een trein. Verraste gezichten ontstonden bij sommige meisjes, en enkele  
jongens spiedden even naar het groepje. Akane stond tegenwoordig op de verboden lijst, maar   
Ranko was een nieuw verhaal. Ranko was de tweelingzus van Ranma en geen fake? En ze was  
beschikbaar?  
  
Ukyo sprak met Ranma, terwijl ze hem, Akane en Ranko een gratis okonomiyaki gaf. "Zo,  
sugar. Ik kan het gewoon niet geloven. Hoe heb je het weer voor elkaar kunnen krijgen. Je  
laten treffen door een bliksemstraal, en dan jezelf ook nog eens laten splitsen! Echt waar,  
zoiets kan alleen jou gebeuren!" Ze hapte in haar zelfgemaakte okonomiyaki. (Soort Japanse  
pizza.) Ranma kon alleen knikken, met zijn mond vol.   
  
Akane keek om haar heen. "Weten jullie, ik voel me zo begluurd met al die blikken op ons."  
Ranko rilde over haar hele rug. "Waarom krijg ik de indruk, dat ik de komende weken meer  
last van hormoon gestoorde baka's ga krijgen." Ze sloeg op haar voorhoofd en trok haar hand  
over haar gezicht. Akane haalde haar schouders op. "Welkom bij de club," zei ze droog.   
  
"Ja honey, de mannelijke bevolking van Furinkan High schijnt hun nieuwe meisjesidool  
opnieuw gevonden te hebben," zei Ukyo grinnikend. Ranko trok bleek weg. "Hee, stop met  
dat! Dat is niet grappig," riep Ranko. Het idee maakte haar bijna ziek.  
  
"Oooh, als ik Nabiki in mijn handen krijg. Zij met haar stomme foto's."   
  
Nabiki kreeg plotseling een heftige niesbui. Ze veegde over haar neus, en begon zich af te  
vragen, welke persoon het over haar had. Ze had een slecht voorgevoel."  
  
Ranma begon om zich heen te kijken. Er begon hem iets op te vallen. "Zeg, missen jullie  
niet iets?" Ranko begon ook om zich heen te kijken. Akane en Ukyo keken Ranma vreemd  
aan. "Wat zouden we dan moeten missen, Ranma?" vroeg Ukyo. "Kuno! Ik mis Kuno," zei  
Ranma.   
  
"Oh," zei Ukyo met een grijns op haar gezicht, "die is al een paar dagen op jacht naar een  
zekere bijziende Chinese jongen. Ik neem aan, dat een van jullie, dat op zijn geweten heeft?"  
Een sadistische glimlach verscheen even op Ranko's gezicht. Ranma grinnikte.  
  
****  
  
Ukyo keek even naar de grote schoolklok. De pauze was bijna voorbij. "We hebben zo  
dadelijk gymnastiek." Ranma knikte. Akane stond op en klopte de stof van haar schoolkleren.   
  
"Uh oh," zei Ranko. Akane keek haar aan. "Wat is er Ranko?" Ranko begon met haar  
wijsvinger in de grond te schrijven. "Ik ben dat helemaal vergeten." Akane keek boos naar  
Ranko. "Wat bedoel je, wat ben je vergeten!" Ranko werd een beetje zenuwachtig. "Uhm, het  
is de meisjes kleedkamer ..."   
  
Op dat moment vergat Akane helemaal, met wie ze te doen had. Ranma en de meisjes  
kleedkamer klikten in haar geest. "Ranma, jij hentai!" riep zij uit, haalde met haar vuist uit en  
sloeg Ranko in haar gezicht. Ranko kon niet op tijd reageren en vloog enkele meters naar  
achteren, en botste tegen de buitenmuur van de school. Ze zakte als een zoutzak in elkaar.  
  
Akane sloeg haar hand voor de mond. "Oh nee, ik vergat helemaal ..." Ukyo, Ranma en  
tientallen anderen keken verschrikt naar de scene. Ukyo keek boos naar haar. "Akane, hoe kon  
je!"   
  
Ranma telde tot tien. Zij stond nog niet op. Dit beviel Ranma niet. Zo'n slag van Akane  
stelde niets voor. Normaal gesproken stond hij hierna gewoon op, en begon een scheldroutine  
met Akane, maar nu? Ongerust rende Ranma naar Ranko.  
  
"Ik kan het niet geloven, ze is K.O!" riep Ranma uit. Hij begon te zweten. "Ze moet  
onmiddellijk naar de EHBO!" Akane en Ukyo stonden perplex. Ranma was supersterk, zelfs  
in zijn meisjesvorm, nietwaar? Dus Ranko zou toch hetzelfde moeten zijn? Een geroezemoes  
ontstond op het schoolplein.  
  
****  
  
Tijdens de gymles werd gevraagd, waar Ranma, Akane en Ranko waren. Ukyo vertelde de  
gymleraar, dat ze voorlopig in de EHBO lokaal waren.  
  
****  
  
Ranma kon alleen maar zijn hoofd schudden, terwijl hij een koude kompres op het  
voorhoofd van Ranko legde. Akane stond naast het bed. Ze voelde zich schuldig, en   
tegelijkertijd ontzet.   
  
"Ik begrijp het niet. Akane, ik weet dat je hard kan slaan, maar ... dit slaat alles. Ik bedoel ...  
zelfs als je me in mijn meisjesvorm sloeg ... dit is nog nooit gebeurd." Akane boog haar hoofd.  
"Betekent dit, dat zij..." Ranma knikte. "Yep, ik wil het niet graag zeggen, maar blijkbaar ben  
jij sterker dan haar!"  
  
Een korte pauze volgde. Akane fronste haar wenkbrauwen. "Maar dat kan niet. Ik bedoel, je  
hebt altijd intensief getraind. Je was zelfs sterk in jouw meisjesvorm. Jullie zijn toch gewoon  
gesplitst! Toch?" Ranma zweeg. Hij had nu echt medelijden met Ranko. Het deed hem  
terugdenken op de dag dat Happosai hem die streek had geleverd. Een brandmerk op een  
bepaald punt op zijn rug -de uiterste zwakheid moxibustion- die zorgde dat hij zo slap als een  
baby werd. Dat was een regelrechte nachtmerrie.   
  
****  
  
Ranko deed langzaam haar ogen open. Ze begon om haar heen te kijken. Ze lag op bed in de  
EHBO lokaal. Ze voelde zich, alsof ze was geramd door een vrachtwagen. Ze zag een  
bedenkelijke Ranma en een bezorgde Akane naar haar kijken.  
  
Ze haalde haar kompres van haar voorhoofd, ging langzaam rechtop zitten en wreef met haar  
handen langs haar hoofd. "Laat me raden, Akane sloeg me K.O?" Ranma en Akane knikten.  
"Krijg de..., het is nog erger dan ik dacht!" zei Ranko kwaad.  
  
Ranma en Akane knipperden met hun ogen. Zij wist hiervan? Ranko keek ze beiden aan.  
"Ja, ik weet dat ik niet meer zo sterk ben. Ik was om deze reden naar dokter Tofu gegaan. Hij  
kon gelukkig uitvogelen, hoe de vork in de steel stak en ik weet nu eindelijk hoe dat kwam."   
Ranma keek bedenkelijk en Akane werd nieuwsgierig.  
  
Ranko begon te grinniken. "Ik zal het uitleggen Ranma. Toen jij en ik nog een vorm waren,  
wel, bepaalde eigenschappen van jongen en meisje waren met elkaar gemixt." Ranma's mond  
viel open. Ranko vervolgde: "Yeah right, om exact te zijn, je was letterlijk half jongen, half  
meisje! Waarom denk je, dat je zelfs in je jongensvorm niet zo sterk geïnteresseerd was in  
meisjes. Een geluk, dat je in meisjesvorm niet op jongens viel!" Ranma viel stijl achterover.  
Akane's gezicht trok bleek weg. Het idee alleen al.  
  
Ranma kon alleen nog stotteren. "N-N-Nani? ...Dat m-m-meen je niet!" Ranko vouwde haar  
armen over elkaar. "Zeker weten bro! Ik ga je niet alles tot in de details uitleggen, maar het  
komt erop neer, dat sinds onze splitsing, onze oorspronkelijke vormen hersteld werden,  
tenminste, dat geldt voornamelijk voor jou! Al de training die jij gemaakt hebt, al de  
opgebouwde kracht, keerde terug naar jou, en ik ..." Ranko keek naar Akane, "ben nu  
blijkbaar slapper dan Akane."  
  
Akane boog haar hoofd. "Gomen, Ranko. Ik wist niet ..." Ranko zwaaide afwijzend haar  
hand. "Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen Akane. Je kon het niet weten. Ik ontdekte het ook  
maar sinds gisteren." Akane schudde haar hoofd. "Maar hoe zit het nu met jou. Wat ga je  
doen, nu je zwakker bent geworden? Hoe zit het met Kuno en Kodachi?"  
  
Een giechelende Ranko keek Akane en Ranma aan. "Ik mag dan wel zwak lijken, in  
vergelijking met jullie, maar ik ben op een andere manier erg sterk!" Ze keken haar verrast  
aan. Ranma vouwde zijn armen over elkaar, en keek Ranko uitdagend aan. "Oke, ik geef toe.  
Met Martial Arts komt niet alleen kracht bij kijken, maar vooral techniek. Maar dat geldt niet  
voor iedereen. Kan je ook stand houden tegen bijvoorbeeld Ryoga? Jouw stoten zullen hem  
niet eens kittelen! Hoe denk je ooit een match tegen hem te winnen?"  
  
"Met dit!" Ranko opende het raam en vormde een kom met haar handen buiten het raam. Ze  
verzamelde de meeste Ki die ze had, maar niet alles. "Mokou Takabisha!" Een gigantische Ki-  
straal schoot de lucht in. Het hele schoolplein en een deel van de straat waren voor een  
seconde fel verlicht in een blauwe gloed. Voorbijgangers en enkele leerlingen keken verrast  
naar de lucht en aanschouwden het spektakel, en liepen daarna verwonderd verder. In Nerima  
kon van alles gebeuren.  
  
Ranko sloot weer het raam en keek Ranma en Akane aan. Akane was op de grond gevallen  
van schrik en Ranma trok bleek weg. Nooit in hun hele leven, hadden ze zo'n enorme Ki-blast  
gezien. Ranma pakte zich een stoel. "Ranko ... dit is ... onzinnig," mompelde hij.   
  
****   
  
Cologne keek naar het raam, en zag de rest van de Ki-blast in de lucht verdwijnen. Ze  
schudde haar hoofd. "Ranko ... Ranko ... wat ben je aan het doen," mompelde ze.  
  
Happosai die weer in Nerima zat, en richting huis wandelde, zag de Ki-blast. "Wow, dat  
noem ik pas een Ki-blast. Ik kan het van hier al voelen van wie het is ... Maar dat is van ....  
Ranma-chan?"   
  
Dokter Tofu keek uit het raam. "Leuk vuurwerk Ranko, maar is het verstandig om zo  
openlijk jouw visitekaartje af te geven?"  
  
**** 


	8. Hoofdstuk 8: De terugkeer van Happosai

Gespleten problemen.  
  
Een Ranma 1/2 Fanfic door DWM  
  
All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Hoofdstuk 8   
De terugkeer van Happosai.  
  
Ranma kon het niet geloven. Was dat mogelijk? Hij had Ryoga de ultieme Shishi Hokodan   
zien doen, en daar was veel voor nodig. Maar hij zag Ranko zelfs zonder moeite een Ki-blast  
maken, die de ultieme Shishi Hokodan makkelijk overtrof. De hele situatie leek hem  
onrealistisch.  
  
"Akane, sla me eens hard! Ik geloof dat ik hier droom!" Akane schudde haar hoofd. "Dat is  
niet nodig baka! Ik heb het ook gezien, maar ik zou het niet geloofd hebben, als ik het niet met  
mijn eigen ogen had gezien."  
  
Ranko begon langzaam te beseffen, wat zij had gedaan. "Uh oh..., ik denk dat ik het een  
beetje overdreven heb." Ze kreeg langzaam een rood hoofd.  
  
Hij kon het nog steeds niet geloven, maar langzaam begon de ernst van deze zaak tot hem  
door te dringen. Ranma begon iets belangrijks te beseffen. Waarom moest zij alle aandacht nu  
trekken! Waar was ze mee bezig?  
  
Ranma begon kwaad te worden en gaf Ranko een dreun op haar hoofd. "Dat kan je wel  
zeggen baka! Wil je soms iedere Martial Artist van heel Japan gaan uitnodigen! Een betere  
manier is er niet." Hij maakte een vuist voor haar gezicht. "Als ik jou was, zou ik heel erg  
hard gaan trainen Ranko, en ik meen het!"  
  
Hij beende het lokaal uit en sloeg de deur hard achter zich dicht. Ranko keek bedremmeld,  
en wreef over haar pijnlijke hoofd. Akane begon kwaad te worden. Waarom was Ranma  
plotseling zo grof.  
  
"Ik ... ik ..." Ranko boog haar hoofd. "Waarom is hij plotseling zo pissig ..."  
  
Akane schudde boos haar hoofd. "Hij moet jaloers zijn. Ranma heeft een ego ter grootte van  
Tokio en nu hij jou niet kan evenaren ..." Ze liep boos het EHBO lokaal uit.  
  
Ranko staarde naar de deur. "Ik denk dat Ranma heel wat anders bedoelde," fluisterde ze.  
  
****  
  
De school was afgelopen. Ranma en Akane liepen langs het kanaal naar huis. Ranko kwam  
wat later. Ze moest nog enkele dingen te regelen. Dit keer slenterde Ranma zwijgzaam naast  
Akane, in plaats over het hek te lopen.  
  
Akane keek naar de lucht. Het werd weer bewolkt. Er was weer regen in aankomst. Regen  
was altijd een welkome afwisseling na een warme dag.   
  
Ranma had zijn linkerhand in zijn broekzak en hield met de andere hand zijn schooltas over  
zijn rug. Hij keek ongeïnteresseerd naar de grond. "Ik hoop dat we droog thuis zullen komen,"  
zei Akane terwijl ze nog een keer naar de lucht keek. Ranma gaf een korte knik.   
  
Akane begon weer kwaad te worden. "Waarom ben je zo bot Ranma! Je bent het, sinds  
Ranko haar Ki had gedemonstreerd. Weet je, je gunt het soms bijna niemand, dat zij of hij  
beter is dan jou! Jij moet altijd weer de beste zijn, in alles. Ranma, je bent soms een echte  
rotzak!"  
  
De ogen van Ranma vlamden even, hij balde zijn linkerhand tot een vuist voor een kort  
moment. Hij keek Akane strak aan. "Ik ben jaloers? Is dat, hoe jij over mij denkt?" Akane  
draaide haar hoofd de andere kant op. "Je laat het anders wel merken," beet zij hem toe.  
  
De beide personen stopten met wandelen. Ranma keek boos naar Akane. "Wil je weten wat  
er echt door mijn hoofd speelt?" Akane keek naar de lucht. "Niet dat het mij nog echt  
interesseert!" zei ze bits. Ranma schudde zijn hoofd.   
  
Het begon te regenen. Akane en Ranma keken zwijgend omhoog. Ranma haalde zijn  
schouders op.  
  
"Fijn dan." Ranma begon weer verder te slenteren. "Ik zal je het toch vertellen. Ik geef toe,  
ik ben jaloers. Maar het is vooral Ranko, waar ik mij druk over maak. Ik maak mij grote  
zorgen om haar!" Akane keek verbaasd. Ranma begon zijn schooltas boven zijn hoofd te  
houden, zodat hij een beetje droog bleef. Akane volgde Ranma's voorbeeld.   
  
"Hoe moet ik je het uitleggen, heh .. het is alsof je een kleuter een grote kanon in handen  
drukt. Genoeg vuurkracht, maar niet sterk genoeg om zichzelf echt te verdedigen! Ik bedoel,  
zij weet net zoveel als ik weet. Ik kom wat Ki betreft, net om de hoek kijken, en dat is niet  
veel! Ze zegt, dat zij van Ryoga kan winnen met een Ki-blast. Maar ik zeg je, als zij mist, dan  
veegt hij de vloer met haar aan! Ryoga mag dan langzaam zijn, maar hij hoeft alleen maar bij  
haar te komen. Een goeie dreun is genoeg om haar nu een enkele reis naar het ziekenhuis te  
bezorgen!"  
  
Akane stond plotseling weer stil, en Ranma stopte een paar stappen verder. Akane keek  
Ranma strak aan. "Je hebt gelijk. Tot zover heb ik niet gedacht! Met close combat, maakt ze  
totaal geen kans." Ze boog even haar hoofd. "Gomen, Ranma. Ik had het echt niet gedacht ..."  
Ze keek op, en staarde Ranma recht in de ogen. "Je geeft veel om Ranko, nietwaar?" Ranma  
haalde zijn schouders op en begon verder te lopen.  
  
"Ik weet niet wat ik ervan moet denken. Als ik naar Ranko kijk, dan voel ik me net big  
brother. Ik bedoel, ik kan het bijna niet geloven dat zij een splitsing van mij is. Ze is bijna een  
kop kleiner dan mij. Ze ziet jonger uit dan ze is. Ze is emotioneler en nu blijkt ze ook nog,"  
Ranma kuchte even, "niet zo sterk te zijn." Ranma keek Akane schuin aan. "Wie zou haar niet  
als zijn kleine zusje gaan beschouwen..." Akane moest giechelen.   
  
Ranma knikte. "Je hebt absoluut gelijk Akane. Ranko is een ander persoon. Als iemand mij  
vertelt dat zij als twee druppels water op mij lijkt, dan is dat een leugen."   
  
Ze waren inmiddels thuis gekomen, kleddernat van de regen.  
  
****   
  
Kwaad rende Ranko over de straat. Ze keek naar de hemel, en voelde de regen op haar  
gezicht kletteren. Ze had een déjà vu. Ze was weer laat en het regende weer. Alleen onweerde  
het dit keer niet. Ze was weer doorweekt door de regen, en voelde haar kleren tegen haar huid  
plakken. Ze begon naar huis te rennen.   
  
Ranko was vooral kwaad, omdat ze zo lang moest wachten bij de administratie. Ze had zich  
verschrikkelijk gestoord aan die man. Het was een gedrongen dik mannetje, met een klein  
brilletje. Geen wonder dat daar bijna niemand kwam. Niet met zo'n griezel aan de balie. Hij  
was erg asociaal en was ook nog eens snipverkouden, waarschijnlijk een lichte griep. Hij  
presteerde zelfs een paar keer, om in haar gezicht te niezen. Ze had gegruweld van die vent.   
  
****  
  
Ranko was eindelijk thuis, en groette iedereen. Ranma en Akane waren in de dojo aan het  
trainen.   
  
Ze keek om haar heen, maar ze zag alleen bedrukte gezichten. "Wat is er loos?" vroeg ze  
wantrouwend. Het antwoord kwam snel genoeg. "Sweetie!" werd er geroepen, en voor Ranko  
kon reageren, klampte een kleine stokoude freak van een Happosai zich aan haar vast. "En heb  
je me gemist schoonheid?"  
  
Ranko sloeg groen uit, en probeerde hem uit alle macht te verwijderen, maar niets wilde  
meer lukken. Duwen, slaan, trekken. "Laat me los, old freak!" riep ze bijna wanhopig. Ze  
begon te beseffen, dat ze niet meer sterk genoeg was om die wellustige hentai aan te kunnen.  
Ze begon te zweten.   
  
Bezorgde en verbaasde gezichten keken naar Ranko. Nabiki trok een wenkbrauw omhoog.  
"Hoe lang laat je hem nog aan je boezem hangen, Ranko? Zo'n groot probleem is hij toch  
niet?" vroeg Nabiki met een vragende blik aan Ranko.  
  
Happosai draaide zijn hoofd om, terwijl hij nog steeds aan Ranko hing. "Ranko?" vroeg hij  
verbaasd. Hij was net thuis, dus hij wist nog niet, wat er gaande was.  
  
Voor Ranko was de maat vol. Ze begon zich te concentreren op al haar woede, en een  
vuurrode en zeer hete aura begon zich om haar te vormen. De vloer smeulde onder haar  
voeten en haar kleren en haren begonnen te wapperen van de hitte die ze uitstraalde. De  
temperatuur in de woonkamer, steeg een behoorlijk aantal graden. Iedereen in de woonkamer  
stapte verschrikt een paar passen achteruit, vooral door de hitte. Ze straalde als een kleine rode  
zon. Het was een angstaanjagend maar adembenemend effect.  
  
Happosai deed het enige zinnige wat hij kon doen. Gillend sprong hij van Ranko af en  
rokend rende hij naar de vijver in de tuin, om er een duik in te nemen. Ranko haalde opgelucht  
adem. Ze was gelukkig niet helemaal weerloos tegen Happosai.  
  
Iedereen op kasumi na, staarde Ranko met open mond aan.  
  
Genma duwde zijn kaak weer omhoog en keek Ranko eens goed aan. "Zoon ... ik bedoel,"  
hij schraapte zijn keel, "... dochter, sinds wanneer kan jij zo'n sterke aura produceren?"  
Genma was onder de indruk. Om zijn dochter zoiets te zien presteren, wat Ranma tot nu toe  
niet gelukt was, dat gaf zelfs Genma zijn respect.  
  
Voordat Ranko wat kon zeggen, sprong een natte Happosai weer in de woonkamer, en keek  
Ranko kwaad aan, maar met een mix van respect. Hij herwon zijn kalmte. Happosai ging op  
de grond zitten, en er werd hem snel een traditionele houten drinkbakje met sake aangereikt  
door een zenuwachtige Soun.   
  
"Wel ... wel ... Ik wilde het eerst niet geloven, toen ik die Ki-blast van jou zag en voelde,  
maar nu heb ik het met mijn eigen ogen gezien! Jouw Ki is extraordinaire! Maar ... je bent  
lichamelijk niet erg sterk meer! Een zeer vreemde combinatie."  
  
Saotome Genma keek verschrikt naar Ranko. "Ik heb een slappe dochter?" riep hij ontsteld  
uit.  
  
Happosai knikte, en nam een slok van zijn sake. Hij keek even schuin naar Genma, toen hij  
notie nam, dat hij haar zijn dochter noemde. "Ik zou dat niet te snel zeggen, Genma. Je zag,  
waarin ze tot staat was. Ik ben werkelijk nieuwsgierig, om te horen, wat deze verandering  
heeft veroorzaakt."   
  
Een moment later keek Happosai wellustig naar Ranko. "Zeg eens, Ranma-chan, heb je  
soms besloten, om een meisje te blijven? Je doet mijn oude hart hiermee echt een grote deugd,  
weet je dat?" grinnikte het oude mannetje.  
  
Ranko werd groen in haar gezicht en was geschokt, maar ze kwam gauw weer tot haar  
zinnen. Ze keek kwaad naar Happosai. "Old freak! Denk je dat je grappig bent? Denk je dat  
ik hiervoor gekozen heb? Hentai!" riep zij verbitterd naar hem.  
  
Een wenkbrauw ging omhoog bij Happosai.   
  
Op dat moment kwamen Ranma en Akane de kamer binnen gewandeld. Ze keken niet echt  
blij, toen zij Happosai zagen. Ranma's blik werd donker. "Hallo Ouwe, waarom was je niet  
nog wat langer weggebleven. We hebben je niet eens gemist!" groette Ranma hem sarcastisch  
toe.  
  
Happosai hoorde hem niet meer, maar liet zijn ogen over Ranma en Ranko glijden. "Oho,  
jullie zijn gesplitst .., dat verklaart veel," zei Happosai verrast, na een moment. Hij knikte met  
voldoening, en zijn blik werd dromerig.  
  
Ranko, kon de gedachtes in Happosai's ogen bijna raden. Je kon hem zien fantaseren over  
haar, poserend in een van zijn beha's. Zij begon langzaam aan, inwendig te koken. Ranko  
besloot niet langer in de buurt te blijven van die hentai, en griste kwaad een krant van de tafel.  
Ze liep de woonkamer uit en ging naar boven. Men hoorde boven, met een slam, een deur  
dichtslaan.  
  
Een verbaasde Ranma staarde naar de deur. "Waarom nam ze de krant mee?" vroeg hij zich  
af. Nabiki schudde haar hoofd. "Ze zoekt een baan, weet je nog?" Ranma sloeg zich op de  
voorhoofd. Hij was dat totaal vergeten.   
  
Akane vouwde haar armen over elkaar en keek strak naar Happosai. "Oke Opa, wat je ook  
van plan bent, je laat Ranko met rust, begrepen!" Hij keek even sluw naar Akane, maar knikte  
daarna. "Ik zal Ranko voorlopig met rust laten, Akane. Maak je geen zorgen," zei hij sussend.  
  
Met een korte knik, draaide Akane zich om, en liep ook naar boven. Ranma voelde ook niet  
veel behoefte, om nog daar te blijven, en hij vertrok. Kasumi verdween in de keuken. Soun en  
Genma bleven aan tafel zitten en Nabiki besloot om deze interessante situatie te volgen.   
  
Happosai nam nog een slok sake. "Genma, Soun! Kan een van jullie mij uitleggen wat er  
was gebeurd met Ranma, toen ik weg was?" Genma knikte. Hij vertelde zijn oude meester,  
alles wat hij wist.  
  
Happosai knikte, toen hij het hele verhaal had aangehoord. Hij liet zich weer wat sake  
inschenken. Het enige wat zij niet konden verklaren was het verschijnsel, dat Ranma fysiek  
sterker was geworden, en dat Ranko juist was gestript van haar fysieke kracht. Daarin tegen  
had zij wel Ki, heel veel Ki. Eigenlijk extreem veel Ki.  
  
Hij moest glimlachen. Ze was fysiek zwak. Wat een contrast. Hij wist een paar trucjes om  
iemands Ki te manipuleren. Als zij haar Ki niet kon gebruiken, dan bleef er niet veel over van  
haar. Hij grinnikte, maar hij schudde zijn hoofd bij deze gedachte. Dat kon hij haar niet  
aandoen. Wat dat betreft had hij een zwak voor meisjes.  
  
Na een flinke teug dronk hij de rest van de sake op, en veegde zijn natte mond met zijn  
mouw droog. Hij liet zijn gedachten gaan over Ranko. Een martial artist gebruikte bewust of  
onbewust Ki. Van dak tot dak springen, ver of hoog springen. Muren en stenen met een  
enkele slag verbrijzelen. Het behoorde allemaal tot een van deze mogelijkheden.   
  
Happosai fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. "Met zoveel Ki, had Ranko mij allang door het dak,  
kunnen slaan. Ze zou oersterk moeten zijn. Tenminste, Ranma en Akane hebben hier totaal  
geen moeite mee," dacht hij. Hij begon te beseffen, waar het exacte probleem lag. Het was  
juist de Ki!  
  
Hij draaide zich om. "Genma, er is iets bijzonders met jouw dochter. Fysiek is ze ongeveer  
bijna even sterk als Akane, ondanks het feit, dat ze slapper dan Ranma is geworden." Genma  
keek zijn meester vreemd aan. Happosai knikte. "Ik weet wat je denkt. Waarom had Ranko  
dan zoveel problemen met mij?" De oude meester grinnikte. "Ze kan haar Ki niet fatsoenlijk  
meer focussen voor fysieke acties. Ze heeft genoeg Ki, voor enorme projecties en ik heb een  
Ki-blast gezien, waarvan we alleen kunnen dromen. Maar doordat haar Ki uit balans is, in  
vergelijking met de rest van haar lichaam, kan ze het niet gebruiken voor normale zaken, zoals  
simpel het dak opspringen."  
  
De oren van Nabiki spitsten zich. Dat was iets nieuws, en de rest wilde ze voor geen Yen  
missen.  
  
Genma vouwde zijn armen over elkaar, en zijn vriend volgde zijn voorbeeld. Genma keek  
voor zich uit, terwijl hij zijn gedachten over deze situatie liet gaan. Hij had een klein  
voorbeeld gezien van Ranko's Ki, en ze was bijna letterlijk even het zonnetje in huis geweest,  
en niet in de positieve zin.  
  
"Het is ironisch. Ranko bezit genoeg kracht, om een heel woonblok met de grond gelijk te  
maken, maar ze is niet meer in staat, om de fysieke simpele mogelijkheden van de Art uit te  
voeren. Dankzij Ki kunnen we bijvoorbeeld meer klappen opvangen, dan een normaal mens.  
Wat denk je wat er met Ranko gebeurt, bij een wel geplaatste trap!" Happosai keek Genma  
ernstig aan. Hij kon alleen maar knikken. Genma begon de ernst van de zaak te beseffen. Een  
wel geplaatste trap betekende voor haar, een rondje ziekenhuis.  
  
Happosai knikte. "Ze zal een nieuwe vorm moeten gaan beoefenen van de Musubetsu  
Kakuto Ryu en niet omdat zij zo geweldig is, maar omdat het van levensbelang is, dat ze zich  
kan verdedigen! Genma, als je niet serieus om je dochter geeft, en haar geen speciale Ki  
technieken leert, dan kan het vroeg of laat, haar doodvonnis betekenen." Genma kon alleen  
maar slikken.  
  
Happosai stond op. Hij keek Genma strak in de ogen. "Ik weet, dat je haar slechts als een  
dochter beschouwt. Ik zelf, geef echter om Ranko, -wie laat zo'n schoonheid in de steek-.  
Ondanks het feit dat ik nooit vrouwen als leerlingen aanneem, heb ik besloten, om haar een  
aantal dingen te leren, -en een paar mooie kansen om haar mijn beha's van mijn collectie te  
laten proberen-. Genma, waag het niet, om Ranko te onderschatten, en laat haar niet in de  
steek, of je krijgt het met mij te doen!" zei de oude meester dreigend. Genma slikte weer, en  
knikte snel. Hij was dat betreft, nog altijd een schijtlijster, bang voor de wraak van Happosai.  
  
Soun haatte zijn meester Happosai net zoveel als zijn vriend Genma. Maar wat Ranko  
betreft, hij moest hem gelijk geven. Zij had nu extra aandacht nodig, of ze zou in de  
problemen kunnen komen.  
  
Het was een zeer interessante gesprek geweest. Nabiki zag inderdaad ook de ernst van deze  
zaak in. Zij zelf beoefende de Art allang niet meer, en ze kon slechts nog een paar enkele  
dingen ervan. Voor haar was dat echter geen probleem. Maar wat Ranko betreft. Als zij net  
zoveel problemen als Ranma aantrok, dan was een nieuwe vorm van zelfverdediging, van  
levensbelang. Nabiki vermoedde, dat Ranko allang besefte, met welk probleem ze te kampen  
had. Zij was niet zo dom, in ieder geval, dat hoopte Nabiki.  
  
****  
  
In de slaapkamer bladerde Ranko door de krant. Ze lag languit op de grond, en leunde met  
haar hoofd in haar hand, terwijl ze op haar ellenboog steunde. Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen.  
Momenteel was er niet echt veel parttime werk voor haar. Ze was niet geschikt voor technisch  
werk. In de bouw kon ze ook vergeten. Normaal kon ze gewichten tillen, die een gewoon  
iemand groen van jaloezie kon maken, maar dat was nu verleden tijd.  
  
Er werden serveersters, en secretaressen gevraagd, maar daar zat ze eigenlijk niet echt op te  
wachten. Bovendien waren ze fulltime. Ze zuchtte. Het werd hard om aan werk te komen.  
  
Achter haar werd op de deur geklopt. Ranko draaide zich om. "Yeah, kom maar binnen."  
Akane kwam de slaapkamer binnengewandeld.  
  
"Ehm, wilt het lukken?" vroeg Akane onzeker. Ranko haalde haar schouders op, en draaide  
weer een pagina om. "Het ziet er slecht voor mij uit. Momenteel is er niet veel voor mij,"  
terwijl ze de overige vacatures van de laatste pagina las. Ze zuchtte. "Nope, totaal niets."  
  
Ze vouwde de krant op, en keek Akane aan. "Misschien is het een beter idee, als ik gewoon  
hier en daar ga rondvragen. Deze krant brengt mij geen goed nieuws." Akane grinnikte.  
"Sinds wanneer heeft een krant goed nieuws?" Ranko keek haar aan, en begon daarna ook te  
grinniken. "Yeah right."  
  
Ranko ging op de grond zitten. Akane kwam naast haar zitten en keek haar aan. "Je had het  
moeilijk met Happosai, niet?" Ranko knikte zwijgend. "Het is ironisch. Ik was behoorlijk  
sterk. Ik kon zelfs door muren heen slaan, als het moest ..." Ze maakte een vuist en keek  
ernaar. Het was kleiner en fijner, dan die van Ranma, maar het had nooit wat uitgemaakt. Ze  
was zelfs sterk geweest als meisje. Maar nu. "Het is Ki dat een rol hierin speelt, Akane. Door  
een of andere reden kan ik mijn Ki niet meer fysiek gebruiken. Ik heb een probleem, een groot  
probleem."  
  
Een bezorgde Akane begon zich af te vragen, hoe dieper Ranko kon zinken. Ze kreeg nu  
figuurlijk slag na slag te voorduren. Plotseling bedacht zij zich iets.  
  
"Ranko, ik wil je er niet graag aan herinneren, maar op het strand sloeg je uit frustratie een  
kleine krater in het zand. Ik zie het probleem niet." Ranko keek haar bedenkelijk aan.  
  
Ze krabde zich op haar achterhoofd. Het moest iets anders zijn, want ze was niet sterk  
genoeg voor zoiets. Ze probeerde zich de situatie te herinneren. Wat was er precies gebeurd.  
Vaag begonnen de herinneringen in haar geest terug te komen. Ze knipte met haar vingers, ze  
had het gevonden. Ranko begon te glimlachen.  
  
Een verraste Akane werd plotseling omhelsd door Ranko. "Akane, je bent een genie. Ik  
bedoel, bedankt dat je me eraan herinnerde! Je weet niet hoeveel je me hiermee hebt  
geholpen." De verraste Akane duwde Ranko langzaam van haar af. "Je bedoelt, dat je weer  
jouw Ki normaal kan gebruiken?"  
  
Ranko schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, helaas. Maar die kleine krater was door iets anders  
veroorzaakt en ik weet nu, hoe dat kwam." Akane keek haar verbaasd aan. Ranko maakte een  
vuist. "Het was een onbewust gebruik van een soort Ki projectie. Het is net iets anders, dan  
dat we normaal doen." Ranko deed even haar ogen dicht, en herinnerde zich, wat ze had  
gedaan. Ze voerde de kracht naar haar vuist en het begon een blauwe gloed uit te stralen.  
Gefascineerd keken Akane en Ranko naar het verschijnsel. Ki, het was voor hun vrij normaal,  
maar het had nu een diepere betekenis gekregen. Dit keer was er een weg geopend voor  
nieuwe mogelijkheden.  
  
****  
  
Ranma zat naast de vijver, en zat op een van de stenen. Het was een van zijn favoriete  
plekjes om na te denken.  
  
Ranma maakte zich zorgen om Ranko, en niet onterecht. Hij had enkele dingen opgepikt van  
het gesprek tussen Happosai en zijn vader. Het was geen goed nieuws wat hij had gehoord.  
Hij was al eerder tot een soortgelijke conclusie gekomen, maar de situatie was nu zo helder als  
water voor hem. Ranma besloot, om Ranko in bescherming te nemen, of ze het nu leuk vond  
of niet. Het was voor haar eigen bestwil.  
  
Iedereen werd plotseling geroepen. Ranma keek op. Het was etenstijd en de maag van  
Ranma rommelde als antwoord, op deze oproep. Hij stond op, en klopte de stof van zijn  
kleren. Ranma knikte. Hij bleef bij zijn besluit. Hij zou zo goed als mogelijk, zijn zus in de  
gaten houden.  
  
****  
  
Mousse was pissig. Hij was sinds deze middag weer naar buiten gegaan, en nu had hij Kuno  
Tatewaki achter zich aan. Hij rende wild zwaaiend met een messcherpe katana, terwijl hij iets  
over wraak en een godin of zo schreeuwde. Kuno liet hem geen moment met rust, en hij was  
zo hardnekkig als een ezel, niets leek hem te stoppen. Sinds Mousse niet in de juiste conditie  
was, om zich te verdedigen, zat er niets anders op, dan te rennen. Mousse had een vermoeden,  
aan wie hij dit te danken had, en hij knarste zijn tanden. "Ranma, rotzak, het is allemaal jouw  
schuld!" schreeuwde hij, terwijl hij verder rende.  
  
**** 


	9. Hoofdstuk 9: Wil de echte Ranma nu opsta...

Gespleten problemen.  
  
Een Ranma 1/2 Fanfic door DWM  
  
All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Hoofdstuk 9   
Wil de echte Ranma nu opstaan.  
  
Ranma en zijn vader Genma hielden weer hun ochtend oefening. Zoals gewoonlijk had  
Genma het buitengewoon moeilijk, om Ranma bij te houden, maar hij was niet van gisteren.  
Hij haalde nu alles uit de kast, om het zijn zoon zo moeilijk mogelijk te maken.  
  
Een nieuwe tactiek werd uitgeprobeerd. Genma trok plotseling een verraste gezicht. "Niet te  
geloven, ik zag ergens honderd Yen liggen!" riep hij uit. "Waar ... waar!" Ranma begon om  
zich heen te kijken. Deze afleiding werd duur betaald. Ranma kreeg een trap tegen zijn maag  
en vloog de vijver in.   
  
Proestend kwam Ranma uit de vijver gekropen. Hij kon zichzelf wel voor zijn kop slaan, dat  
hij in zo'n oude truc trapte. "Oyaji, dat was vals!" zei hij nog half proestend. Zijn vader liep  
lachend weg. "Deze ronde is mij zoon. Jouw eigen schuld. Laat je nooit afleiden tijdens een  
gevecht. Je had veel te veel zelfvertrouwen, onderschat nooit en te nimmer jouw  
tegenstander!"  
  
Ranma wierp met zijn blik messen naar zijn vader. Het ergste was, dat hij gelijk had. Hij  
schudde zijn hoofd. Verslagen door de honderd Yen truc.  
  
****  
  
In de slaapkamer van de Saotome's was het een klerebende. Her en der lagen kleren op de  
grond verspreid. Na goed zoeken, vond Ranko eindelijk wat ze zocht. Het was de  
schooluniform van de Furinkan High. Ze keek naar de uniform. Het was een tijdje niet  
gedragen, en dan was het alleen voor 'speciale' doeleinden geweest.  
  
Er werd op de deur geklopt. Het was Kasumi.   
  
"Goedemorgen Ranko-chan. Ik had van Akane gehoord, dat je de schooluniform moest  
dragen." Ze keek naar de kleren die Ranko in haar handen had. "Oh, ik zie dat je, jouw eigen  
uniform al had. Wel, dan heb ik alleen nog dit voor je." Ze gaf de kledingstukken aan Ranko.   
  
De rechterwenkbrauw van Ranko kreeg een zenuwtrekje. Het was damesondergoed,  
inclusief een beha! Na al die strijd met Happosai in het verleden geleverd te hebben, moest ze  
er nu toch aan geloven.  
  
Kasumi glimlachte maar gaf te kennen, dat ze het niet eens was met Ranko's kleedgedrag.  
"Ranko-chan, het is niet proper, als je niet fatsoenlijk gekleed gaat. Het valt soms op, weet je,"  
terwijl ze naar haar boezem wees. Ranko zuchtte, terwijl haar schouders inzakten. Ze keek  
naar de beha, die ze tussen haar duim en wijsvinger omhoog hield. Het leven was soms  
gewoon niet eerlijk.  
  
****  
  
Aan tafel was het drukker geworden, sinds Ranko en nu Happosai erbij waren gekomen.  
  
Ranko keek verbaasd naar Ranma. "Je hebt verloren?" vroeg zij, en blikte even naar haar  
vader, die eens vandaag niet voor pandabeer speelde. Een grote grijns stond op Genma's  
gezicht gepleisterd. Ranma haalde gefrustreerd zijn schouders op. "Het was een kwestie van  
honderd Yen," antwoordde hij droog. Ranko keek hem even vreemd aan, maar besloot het  
hierbij te laten.  
  
De schooluniform van Ranko trok de aandacht van Ranma. "Oh man, ik had niet gedacht,  
dat je de woorden van die leraar ging opvolgen. Ik dacht, dat je rokken en jurken haatte!"  
Ranko gaf alleen een korte knik. "Ik haat deze kleren nog steeds, het is alleen om niet meer  
problemen te veroorzaken, dan ik al heb." Iedereen gaf een knikje. Het was inderdaad beter  
zo.   
  
Happosai keek eens goed naar Ranko, en zette daarna grote ogen op. "Ranko-chan, je draagt  
een beha!" riep hij verheugd uit. De eetstokjes van Ranko snapten in tweeën, en haar gezicht  
werd vuurrood.   
  
Ranma verslikte zich in zijn eten, en kuchend, keek hij naar Ranko. De rood aangelopen  
Ranko keek kwaad naar Happosai en daarna naar Ranma. "Ja, ik weet wat jullie willen  
zeggen, en ja, ik haat beha's!" riep ze boos uit.  
  
Een grinnikende Happosai at verder, en deed, alsof er verder niets aan de hand was.  
  
****  
  
Ranma en Ranko wandelden over het hek langs het kanaal, terwijl Akane en Nabiki gewoon  
op de grond naast hun liepen.  
  
"Ranko, wil je soms, dat iedereen onder je rok kijkt!" riep Akane waarschuwend naar  
Ranko. Ze giechelde. "Ik heb mijn boxershort over mijn ondergoed getrokken, dus de jongens  
zullen niet echt veel te zien krijgen," antwoordde ze met een knipoog.  
  
Akane haalde haar schouders op, en keek weer voor zich uit. Nabiki zag iets welbekends in  
de verte naderen. "Ranma?" Ranma keek naar beneden en keek Nabiki aan. Zij wees naar  
voren. "Shampoo op twaalf uur." Het was te laat voor Ranma, om Shampoo op haar fiets te  
ontwijken. Hij had er beter aan gedaan, door voor zich uit te blijven kijken.  
  
Bliksemsnel sprong Ranko van het hek af. Zij had haar op tijd gezien. Ranma had echter  
geen geluk. Met een "Nihao Ranma!" kreeg hij de fiets van Shampoo tegen zich aan. Het was  
typisch Shampoo, die het zelfs presteerde om met haar fiets over daken, hekken en muren te  
racen. Beide vielen ze naar beneden.  
  
Nabiki grinnikte. Ze had hem toch gewaarschuwd? Wel, expres natuurlijk.  
  
Kwaad duwde Ranma de fiets van zich af en keek de Chinese brokkenmaakster kwaad in de  
ogen. Shampoo was onverstoorbaar, en omhelsde Ranma innig. "Hallo Ranma. Ranma maakt  
afspraak met Shampoo, ja?"  
  
Akane kon het niet langer meer aanzien, en haalde ergens een emmer water te voorschijn.  
Een kleddernatte Ranma met een Shampoo-kat op zijn rug, rende hysterisch weg. Ranko die  
ook niet immuun voor katten was, sprong verschrikt in Nabiki's armen.  
  
Een hoofdschuddende Nabiki vroeg zich af, of die laatste actie van Akane niet overdreven  
was geweest. Ze keek de verwilderde Ranko aan, die zij in haar armen droeg. Zij was  
gelukkig niet te zwaar. "Als je zo vriendelijk wilt zijn, Ranko...," zei ze droog. Ranko kwam  
langzaam weer bij haar zinnen en kwam langzaam tot besef, in welke armen ze lag. Zij gaf  
haar meest ontwapende glimlach. "Eeh, gomen Nabiki," zei ze verontschuldigend. Zij werd  
losgelaten en Ranko viel op de grond.  
  
Ranko stond op, met een pijnlijk gezicht over haar zitvlak wrijvend. Boos keek ze Akane  
aan. "Waarom was dat nodig geweest Akane?! Ranma kreeg niet eens de kans om wat te  
zeggen!" riep Ranko.  
  
Akane die inmiddels was verder gaan lopen, draaide haar hoofd om. "Ja en wat? Ik haat haar  
geflirt. En wat die baka betreft, wat houdt hem tegen, om zijn standpunt duidelijk te maken?!  
Hij is gewoon te bang, om iemand van ons te kiezen!" riep ze kwaad.  
  
Plotseling sloeg Akane haar hand voor de mond. "Oooh, gomen, Ranko. Ik ben vergeten dat  
je ook Ranma ... was." Akane boog haar hoofd. Ranko haalde haar schouders op en begon  
verder te wandelen. Nabiki en Akane volgden zwijgend.   
  
Ranko keek Akane even kort aan. "Wil je weten waar het echte probleem zit Akane?"  
Akane keek haar vragend aan. Ranko sloot even haar ogen, en keek daarna Akane aan.  
"Normaal zwijg ik altijd over mijn persoonlijke problemen, maar vreemd genoeg kijk ik er nu  
anders tegenaan ..." Ze glimlachte droevig.   
  
"Het grote probleem, of beter gezegd, juist niet, is dat Ranma een man van eer is." Nabiki  
en Akane keken Ranko verbaasd aan. "Ja, inderdaad. Wij zijn onze Oyaji niet. Waar hij lak  
aan heeft, hebben wij behouden. Onze eer!" Ranko gaf een korte knik, terwijl ze een klop op  
haar borst gaf. "Ja, en onze eer heeft ons ook diep in de problemen geholpen. Ranma heeft  
aan jou, Ukyo en Shampoo verplichtingen. Eer speelt hier een belangrijke rol in. Hij is eer  
gebonden om aan jullie alle drie, verplichtingen na te komen." Akane slikte en Nabiki fronste.  
  
"Heh, maar ik heb besloten om hier wat aan te gaan doen!" Ranko maakte een vuist. Akane  
keek haar nieuwsgierig aan en Nabiki werd geïnteresseerd. "Het probleem van Ukyo ligt  
duidelijk bij mijn vader, en wat Shampoo betreft...," ze glimlachte geheimzinnig, "zij heeft  
een grote blunder begaan. Daardoor heeft ze in totaal geen recht meer op Ranma! Na school  
ga ik zeker even langs de ...eeh... de... C-c-c-cat Café."   
  
Nabiki keek verbaasd. "Leg uit Ranko." Zij knikte. "Shampoo gaf Ranma de kus des doods  
en de kus der belofte als echtgenote, correct?" De beide meisjes knikten. "Het is heel logisch.  
De beide Amazone regels neutraliseren elkaar. Shampoo is hierdoor hem in totaal niets  
verplicht! Je kan geen dood persoon trouwen. Er is haar ook nooit verteld dat zij ontheven  
was, van haar eed. Ze was alleen bestraft voor het breken van de Amazone regels. Dus de  
beide beloftes gelden nog steeds."   
  
Akane's mond viel open. Nabiki knikte. "Heel slim Ranko, maar hoe zit het nu met jou? De  
kus des doods zou voor jou weer kunnen gelden."   
  
Ranko grinnikte. "Wel, daaraan heb ik ook gedacht." Ze gaf een knipoog.  
  
Voordat Nabiki kon vragen wat ze had uitgedacht, werd hun aandacht afgeleid. Ze waren  
inmiddels aangekomen, en liepen door de poort van de school. Ranma was inmiddels op het  
schoolplein. Je hoefde je niet af te vragen, waarom hij er zo snel was.  
  
****  
  
Kuno liep weer over het schoolplein. Hij was eindelijk erin geslaagd om de 'duistere  
wapenmeester' te vinden. Het was Mousse. Gistermiddag had hij hem opgejaagd als een wild  
dier, en op een gegeven moment verdween hij. Hij was er zeker van, dat Mousse zijn moed en  
kracht vreesde. Hij had gewonnen. Het enige wat hij nog had gezien, was een eend met een  
bril, die snaterend wegvloog. Hij was echter tevreden.  
  
Dat Mousse mazzel had gehad, dat besefte Kuno niet. Mousse was te verzwakt, om een  
gevecht aan te gaan, laat staan, om te blijven vluchten. De watervloek was voor Mousse de  
uitkomst geweest.  
  
Twee schoonheden kwamen het schoolplein op. Het waren Tendo Akane en het meisje met  
de vlecht. Kuno was in de zevende hemel. Hij was er beslist van overtuigd, dat de godin met  
de vlecht voor hem zou vallen, nadat hij haar zou vertellen, dat hij haar gewroken had. Tendo  
Akane zou beslist hierna volgen.  
  
Hij rende op ze af, terwijl hij een bos rode rozen te voorschijn goochelde. Waar hij ze  
verstopte, was voor iedereen een raadsel.  
  
"Meisje met de vlecht, mijn geliefde, ik heb jou gewroken!" Ranko sloeg wit uit, toen ze  
Kuno op hem zag afrennen, en voor ze het wist, kreeg ze een bos rozen in handen gedrukt.  
"Mijn geliefde, laten we deze overwinning bij mij thuis vieren!" riep hij verheugd uit. Zijn  
blik ging naar Akane. Ook zij ontsnapte niet aan een bos rode rozen. "Oh Tendo Akane, ik  
weet zeker dat je me gemist hebt. Laten we samen met het meisje met de vlecht, het feest  
vieren!"  
  
Nabiki schudde haar hoofd. Ranko en Akane begonnen te zweten. Ranko kon alleen zuur  
glimlachen. "Uhm, bedankt Kuno, denk ik...." Hoe moest zij zich hieruit redden. Echter,  
voordat Akane en Ranko iets konden doen, hoorden ze de stem van Ranma.  
  
"Kuno! Je laat Akane en mijn zus Ranko met rust! Blijf mijn zus en Akane ongewenst   
lastig vallen, en je krijgt het met mij te doen!" zei Ranma met een ijzige stem.   
  
Ranko keek verbaasd en Akane keek vreemd naar Ranma. Normaal deed hij zoiets niet.   
  
Het werd plotseling muisstil op het schoolplein. De wind waaide, en je kon het ruisen van de  
bladeren horen. Alle ogen waren gericht op Kuno en Ranma.  
  
Kuno keek strak naar Ranma. "Jij wilt beweren, dat deze schone godin, jouw zuster is? Ik  
weiger dat te geloven, jij verachtelijke zwarte magiër. Zowaar, je moet een betovering op haar  
hebben gelegd, zodat zij denkt, dat zij jouw zuster is. Dit kan ik niet tolereren!" Kuno haalde  
zijn houten bokken te voorschijn en hij maakte zich gereed.   
  
Ranma sloeg zich op zijn voorhoofd en trok zijn hand over zijn gezicht. Kon Kuno  
werkelijk nog dommer zijn, dan hij had gedacht?   
  
Een vinger tikte op de schouder van Kuno. Hij draaide zich om en zag een boze Ranko.  
Kuno kreeg een klap in zijn gezicht.   
  
De klap was over het hele plein te horen, en iedereen trok een pijnlijk gezicht. Dat moest  
pijn doen.  
  
Verbouwereerd wreef Kuno over zijn pijnlijk vuurrode wang. "Waarom?" vroeg hij zacht.  
  
Ranko schudde kwaad haar hoofd. "Baka, een paar dagen geleden had ik je verteld, dat ik  
zijn tweelingzus ben, en nog ben je het vergeten! Stommeling, kijk goed naar onze gezichten  
en zie de gelijkenis. Of ben je werkelijk zo blind!"   
  
Zwijgend keek hij naar Ranko's en Ranma's gezichten. Zijn ogen zagen de waarheid, maar  
zijn geest wilde het nog niet accepteren. Hij keek nog eens en de waarheid drong eindelijk tot  
hem door. Hij liet zijn bokken zakken en legde zijn hand over zijn gezicht. "Het is waar.  
Helaas, het is waar. Jullie zijn daadwerkelijk broer en zus. Het is een wreed lot, dat je van  
hetzelfde bloed bent als die verachtelijke Saotome Ranma. Ik...," hij keek smekend naar  
Ranko, maar verder kwam hij niet.  
  
"Je hebt zojuist mijn broer en indirect mij beledigd. Wat verwacht je nog van mij? Dien je  
volgens jouw traditie trouwens geen toestemming van mijn broer te hebben, voor een  
afspraakje?" Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Ik denk dat je voorlopig in zijn zwarte boekje staat," zei  
Ranko en ze gooide de bos rozen terug naar Kuno, die hij zwijgend opving. Ze draaide zich  
om, maar keerde haar gezicht half naar hem. "Kuno, bedankt voor de moeite die je deed, om  
mij te wreken. Ik apprecieerde het ...," zei ze zacht. Kuno knikte zwijgend. Ranko en Ranma  
liepen het schoolgebouw binnen.  
  
Iedereen voelde op dat moment toch een beetje mee met Kuno. Hij was een idioot, maar dit  
keer was het echt tot een dramatisch dieptepunt gekomen. Kuno had nu hier op deze  
schoolplein een gigantisch blauwtje opgelopen, na de vele vruchteloze, of beter gezegd, de  
vele nutteloze pogingen. Je voelde je vanzelf triest worden.  
  
Akane schudde langzaam haar hoofd. Ze dumpte de rozen in een vuilnisbak en zij liep het  
schoolgebouw binnen. Het was bijna tijd. Nabiki schudde haar hoofd. Ze begon zich steeds  
meer over Ranko te verbazen.  
  
Iedereen schrok plotseling op. Kuno hief dramatisch zijn bokken in de lucht. "Saotome  
Ranma, ik zal het hier niet bij laten. Ik zal zowel de godin met de vlecht, en Tendo Akane van  
jouw juk bevrijden! Zowaar ik Kuno Tatewaki heet, de Blue Thunder van Furinkan High!"  
Een donder rolde op de achtergrond. Iedereen sloeg stijl achterover. Wat een idioot!  
  
****  
  
De sfeer in de klas was wat vrolijker. De leraar gaf een knik van goedkeuring, toen hij  
Ranko de klas zag betreden. Sommige jongens keken beteuterd. Ze hadden een weddenschap   
gemaakt. Er was gewed, dat Ranko weer net als Ranma gekleed, de klas in zou komen. Ze  
hadden verloren. Ranko was in haar schooluniform gekomen. Enkele meiden giechelden, toen  
ze de beteuterde gezichten zagen.  
  
Ranma, Akane en Ranko gingen naar hun vaste plek. Ranko kwam weer naast Ukyo zitten  
en groette haar vrolijk. Ukyo groette zenuwachtig terug. Ze was nog steeds niet echt aan deze  
vreemde situatie gewend.   
  
Tijdens de les dwaalden Ranma's gedachten af. Hij dacht terug, aan wat er zostraks met  
Kuno was gebeurd. Ranko had hem een klap in zijn gezicht verkocht. Ranma was nog nooit  
zo ver gegaan, niet zoals zij het had afgehandeld. Ranma fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. De  
jongensachtige karaktertrekken begonnen met de dag te vervagen bij haar.  
  
Akane's gedachten dwaalden ook met haar gedachten af. Akane had het gezien, maar kon  
het niet geloven. Ranko die Kuno niet een dreun, maar een klap in zijn gezicht gaf. Ze moest  
echter toegeven, het was effectief. Het schudde zelfs Kuno even tot de realiteit. Ze lachte  
heimelijk.   
  
Ranko kreeg briefjes van her en der toegedrukt. Zoveel aandacht was ze niet gewend en  
zeker niet van de jongens. Ze walgde ervan. Ukyo grinnikte, en ze kreeg een blik van Ranko  
toegeworpen die slechte dingen beloofden.   
  
****  
  
De school was eindelijk afgelopen. Ranma, Akane, Ukyo en Ranko liepen door de  
schoolpoort, en bleven bij de uitgang stilstaan.   
  
Er werd plotseling hard geniest. Akane, Ranma en Ukyo keken naar de richting waar het  
geluid vandaan kwam. "Sorry," zei Ranko, terwijl ze over haar neus wreef.   
  
Ukyo had weer zoals gewoonlijk haar enorme spatel achter haar rug gestoken. Het wapen  
van de Martial Arts Okonomiyaki chef.   
  
De laatste tijd kwam Ranma niet meer bij haar op bezoek. Ze vond het vreemd, want ze wist  
zeker, dat Ranma stapelgek op haar gemaakte okonomiyaki's was. Het viel haar ook op, dat  
Akane en Ranma de laatste paar dagen beter met elkaar konden opschieten, en ze begon zich  
zorgen te maken.  
  
"Ranchan, sugar, je hebt de laatste paar dagen, je niet meer laten zien bij mijn okonomiyaki  
zaakje. Waarom kom je vandaag niet eens langs bij jouw meest geliefde verloofde. Je weet dat  
ik altijd een speciaal okonomiyaki voor je klaarmaak," zei ze met haar beste glimlach.   
  
Akane fronste haar wenkbrauwen, bij de woorden van Ukyo, en ze begon boos te worden.  
Ranma werd zenuwachtig. "Wel Ucchan... eh ... ik, weet je, de reden dat ik niet zo vaak meer  
bij je kom is eh ...dat ik de laatste tijd niet zo vaak meer door Akane gelanceerd wordt en ..."  
  
"Ranma!?" riep Akane kwaad. Ranma begon te zweten. Hij wilde ze niet beide voor hun  
hoofd stoten, en zocht naarstig naar een uitweg. "Ik ..." Ranko schoot snel tussen hun beide  
in. "Hij wilt graag even bij je langs komen, Ucchan. Het is een tijdje geleden en Akane wilt  
graag meekomen, niet waar?" vroeg Ranko snel.  
  
De boze Akane schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, laat maar. Dat hij maar naar zijn favoriete  
'verloofde' gaat en naar de pomp loopt. Hij bekijkt het maar!" Met een snort liep ze met een   
opgeheven neus weg. Ranko schudde haar hoofd. Akane kon soms net zo koppig zijn als  
Ranma.  
  
Ranma werd ook kwaad. "Dat die kawaiikunee tomboy het dan maar bekijkt! Ik ga met  
Ucchan mee!" Ukyo was in de zevende hemel en nam Ranma in haar arm. Ze begon de niet  
helemaal willige Ranma mee te trekken.   
  
(Kawaiikunee = 'uncute' in Engels, niet leuk/niet aardig; tomboy is Engels, wordt ook  
gebruikt om meisjes met jongensachtig gedrag weer te geven.)  
  
In Ranma's achterhoofd was een gigantische bel om een bepaalde reden gaan rinkelen. Hij  
draaide zich om, en wilde Ranko vragen of zij mee wilde komen, maar zij was inmiddels  
verdwenen. Hij zuchtte. Tot zover, zijn zelfgemaakte belofte om Ranko in de gaten te houden.  
Hij rilde over zijn rug. Wat kon dat betekenen?  
  
****  
  
Met haar handen achter haar rug slenterde Ranko door de straten van Nerima. Als ze haar  
broek aanhad, dan had ze haar handen in haar zakken gestoken. Sommige mensen keken haar  
raar aan. Het was niet een dagelijks gezicht om een meisje zo te zien lopen.   
  
Ze zuchtte. Ranko kreeg praktisch er een wazig gevoel van, om nu toeschouwer te zijn van   
Ranma en Akane. Het was alsof je nu een film van jezelf zag. Nu ze als buitenstaander erbij  
stond, zag ze duidelijk de gebreken van Ranma en Akane. Hoe was het mogelijk. Ze schudde  
haar hoofd.  
  
Wat Ukyo betreft, het was haar beste vriendin. Nou ja, zij gaf eigenlijk meer om Ranma, dan  
om haar. Ze kon het wel begrijpen, maar ze voelde zich toch verraden.  
  
Ranko moest plotseling weer flink niezen. Ze wreef over haar neus terwijl haar ogen een  
beetje begonnen te wateren. "Uh oh, ik denk dat ik aangestoken ben. Die rotzak van een  
administrateur moet mij aangestoken hebben! Oh boy, als ik hem te pakken krijg," dacht zij  
kwaad, terwijl ze weer nieste.  
  
Ze besloot in ieder geval, het probleem van Ranma stap voor stap aan te pakken en de eerste  
stap was Shampoo. Het was tijd om naar de Cat Café te gaan. Het nieuws wat ze te vertellen  
had, zou daar zeker een hoop stof doen opwaaien, of juist niet. Shampoo was dat betreft, net  
zo koppig als Ranma en Akane. Ze hoopte ,dat Cologne in ieder geval voor rede vatbaar was.  
Ze besloot alles uit de kast te gaan halen, om haar te overtuigen. Als dat haar lukte, dan had  
Ranma geen verplichting meer aan Shampoo, dat was het belangrijkste. Mocht Shampoo  
alsnog lastig doen, dan had ze nog meer pijlen op haar boog.  
  
Terwijl Ranko verder liep, dwaalden haar gedachten verder. Het was alweer een tijdje  
geleden. Ze kon zich nog herinneren dat Ranma en zijn vader het dorp van de Amazones  
binnen kwamen en ongevraagd van de hoofdprijs gingen eten. Het was inmiddels te laat, toen  
de gids hun erop attendeerde. Ranma was toen in zijn meisjesvorm en werd uitgedaagd door  
de kwade Shampoo, die inmiddels de winnaar van de Martial Arts Tournament was geworden.  
  
Ranma won zonder blikken of blozen, en de razende Shampoo gaf hem toen de Kus des  
Doods. Volgens de wetten van de Amazones, moest de Amazone, als ze werd overwonnen  
door een vrouw, een niet-Amazone, haar de Kus des Doods geven en haar net zolang najagen,  
totdat ze haar had gedood. Hierdoor werd haar eer teruggewonnen. De Kus der Belofte als  
echtgenote gelde, als zij door een man was overwonnen. Ranma was idioot genoeg, er in  
geslaagd, om de beidde kussen op te lopen, terwijl Shampoo niet wist, dat het meisje en de  
jongen exact dezelfde persoon was. Wat een geschiedenis. Sindsdien zat Shampoo diep in de  
problemen en het was deels Ranma's schuld.   
  
Ranko schudde haar hoofd. Nou ja, Shampoo was smoorverliefd op hem, dus zo'n diep  
probleem was dat niet voor haar. Een vreemde stem haalde Ranko uit haar gedachten.  
  
"Oi schoonheid. Zo alleen op pad? Heb je zin om wat te drinken?" Ranko keek op. Waarom  
was ze altijd zo'n grote doelwit van die vrijpostige mannen? De vreemde, maar goed uitziende  
jongeman keek haar uitnodigend aan. "Uhm, bedankt maar nee," zei ze vriendelijk. Ranko  
wilde weer verder lopen, maar werd tegengehouden. "Ah, toe nou schoonheid, zoiets kan je  
toch niet afslaan? Noem jouw favoriete plek, en ik trakteer!"  
  
Ranko begon zich te ergeren. "Wil je zo vriendelijk zijn, om me door te laten gaan. Ik ben  
niet geïnteresseerd." De jongeman zuchtte en wilde nog wat zeggen, maar voor Ranko was de  
maat vol. Een felrode battle-aura begon om haar heen te gloeien. Hij sprong verschrikt opzij.  
"Bedankt!" zei Ranko nijdig en ze begon weer te niezen. Kwaad liep zij verder. De meeste  
mensen in haar pad, sprongen voor een niezende wandelende gloeilamp opzij.  
  
****  
  
In de Cat Café werd het langzamerhand wat drukker. Het liep tegen etenstijd en dan werden  
er meer bestellingen gemaakt. Mousse en Shampoo werkten hard.   
  
De oude Cologne keek op. Ze voelde Ranko naderen. Het was niet zo moeilijk om haar uit  
de mensenmassa op te pikken, niet met zo'n grote hoeveel levensenergie, Ki.  
  
Een paar minuten later kwam Ranko de Cat Café binnengestapt. Shampoo keek verrast,  
maar het gezicht van Mousse betrok. Ranko groette Shampoo maar negeerde Mousse. Ze liep  
naar Cologne toe.   
  
Cologne keek nieuwsgierig naar Ranko. Ze zag een vastberadenheid in haar ogen. Het waren  
ogen, die iets uitstraalden, wat ze in Ranma's ogen nooit had gezien. Ze wist, dat ze voor haar  
moest gaan oppassen.  
  
"Goedemiddag Cologne, geëerde lid van de raad der Amazones", groette ze beleefd, en  
maakte een korte buiging. Shampoo stond verstijfd en Mousse begon zenuwachtig aan zijn  
bril te morrelen. Het werd even stil, en iedereen keek verbaasd naar het roodharige meisje in  
schooluniform, die zo'n beleefde begroeting gaf aan de stokoude eigenares van de Cat Café.  
  
"Hallo Ranko, wat een zeldzame begroeting van jou. Welke wind brengt jou hiernaar toe?"  
vroeg de verbaasde Cologne aan haar.  
  
"Het is een kwestie over bepaalde wetten van de Amazones. Als het mogelijk is, kunnen we  
het ergens apart bespreken, waar we meer privé hebben?"   
  
Cologne knikte. "We kunnen even naar achteren gaan, om deze kwestie te bespreken." Ze  
keek Shampoo en Mousse aan. "Zorgen jullie, dat de zaak verder soepel verloopt? Ik wil niet  
gestoord worden." De beide personen knikten.  
  
Ranko begon weer flink te niezen. Cologne keek Ranko aan. "Verkouden aan het worden,  
kind?" Ranko knikte.  
  
Ze liepen naar achteren, en kwamen in de woonkamer. Ze namen beide bij een tafel plaats,  
en gingen op de grond zitten. "Wil je soms wat thee?" vroeg Cologne. "Oh ja, graag  
Cologne," antwoordde Ranko. Zij had sinds een paar uur niets meer gedronken, en  
ondertussen dorst gekregen.  
  
Cologne keek strak naar Ranko. "Het is Shampoo, nietwaar kind?" Ranko knikte. "Ik heb  
medelijden met haar. Ze heeft zichzelf een hoop ellende op de hals gehaald, en dat alles voor  
niets." Cologne schonk Ranko en haarzelf een beker met thee in. "Verklaar je nader," vroeg  
Cologne nieuwsgierig.  
  
Zenuwachtig trok Ranko aan haar vlecht. Ze begon de hele zaak uit te leggen, die ze eerder  
had verteld aan Akane en Nabiki. Cologne luisterde ogenschijnlijk neutraal naar Ranko's  
woorden, maar binnenin trilde ze van ontzetting. Ze was ontzet, dat Ranko, mazen in de  
wetten van de Amazones had gevonden en de regels tegen elkaar uitspeelde. Ze zag echter een  
dodelijk val voor Ranko opdoemen.  
  
"Wel, Ranko, ik ben verbaasd om jouw inzicht. Als ik niet beter wist, dan zou ik zeggen, dat  
je iemand anders was. Je weet echter, dat Shampoo inmiddels was bestraft, voor het breken  
van de regels." Cologne hoopte, dat zij het hierbij zou laten. Het was eigenlijk beter, om nu te  
stoppen.  
  
Ranko toverde echter een glimlach te voorschijn, zoals ze dat dikwijls Kasumi zag maken.  
De rillingen liepen over Cologne's rug. Ranko was helemaal uit karakter getreden. "Ik weet  
waar u naar toe wilt Cologne. Jullie hebben haar bestraft, maar helaas niet ontheven van haar  
twee eden. Met andere woorden, de beide regels gelden nog steeds. Ze blijven elkaar  
neutraliseren."  
  
Hoofdschuddend keek Cologne naar Ranko. "Kind, begrijp je dan niet, dat jij hiermee de  
dood over jezelf afroept? Deze regels zullen elkaar niet neutraliseren. De eed van Shampoo's  
kus des doods, zal voor jou gaan gelden, omdat jij de meisjesvorm bent van Ranma!" zei ze  
zacht.  
  
Ranko boog even haar hoofd. "Ik ben blij, dat u om mij geeft Cologne. U hoeft hier echter  
niet bang voor te zijn. Ook dat wist ik, en zij zal mij niets kunnen doen." Cologne werd nu erg  
nieuwsgierig. "Kind, hoe wil jij, je hieruit redden?"  
  
Een geheimzinnige glimlach speelde om Ranko's mond. "Wie van ons is de echte Ranma,  
Cologne?" Het theekopje die Cologne net in haar handen had genomen, begon te trillen. Die  
twinkeling in Ranko's ogen zeiden iets, dat zij niet direct aan haar wilde vertellen. Ranko  
giechelde. "U kan geen antwoord geven, nietwaar? Wat dat betreft, zijn wij in principe beide  
Ranma. Ik heb dezelfde herinneringen als hem. Of ik nu verandert ben of niet, wij zijn beide  
van dezelfde origine. Shampoo heeft de beide kussen aan de persoon Ranma gegeven, en die  
had de mogelijkheid om van geslacht te veranderen, en nu heeft hij zich ook nog eens in  
tweeën gesplitst."  
  
Trillerig legde Cologne haar kopje op tafel, terwijl Ranko van haar theekopje begon te  
drinken. "Ranko, je hebt mijn respect. Je bent zo sluw als een vos. Ik kan het niet geloven."  
Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Shampoo kan inderdaad niet aan haar twee eden voldoen, omdat  
jullie allebei in principe Ranma zijn. Zij kan inderdaad geen dood persoon trouwen. De beide  
regels van de Amazone wetten, neutraliseren elkaar in deze uitzonderlijke situatie. Mijn  
achterkleinkind, Shampoo, zal dit nieuws niet ter harte nemen," zei ze met een zucht.   
  
Het had alweer te lang geduurd voor Ranko, en ze begon weer flink te niezen. Cologne  
haalde ergens een zakdoek te voorschijn, die Ranko dankbaar aannam. Met een flink geluid  
snoot ze haar neus.   
  
Cologne zweeg een kort moment. Ze keek Ranko recht in de ogen. "Vertel me Ranko. Je  
zegt het niet hardop, maar jij bent de ware Ranma, nietwaar?"   
  
Zwijgend keek Ranko, Cologne een lang moment in haar oude grijze ogen. Ze knikte  
langzaam.   
  
Cologne knikte. "Ik zag het in jouw ogen. Het stille geheim die je meedraagt. Ik had het  
eigenlijk kunnen weten. De brandwonden. Ranma had ze niet, alleen jij, Ranko."  
  
Ranko sloeg haar ogen neer. "Het is een kwestie hoe men ertegen aankijkt. Ik probeer  
neutraal te blijven, en ik zeg gewoon dat we in tweeën gesplitst zijn. Maar als u het op uw  
manier wilt bezien. Ranma, mijn broer nu, is inderdaad uit mij geworpen, toen ik getroffen  
werd door de bliksem. Wat dat betreft, was ik de eerste Ranma."  
  
Ranko's gezicht werd ernstig. "Wilt u mij echter iets beloven Cologne?" Het oude vrouwtje  
keek Ranko aan. "Vertel het alstublieft aan niemand, vooral niet aan Akane en Ranma!"   
  
Na een korte pauze knikte Cologne. "Ik zal het aan niemand vertellen. Op mijn eer als lid  
van de raad der Amazones." Ranko boog en bedankte Cologne.  
  
Ranko moest alweer niezen.  
  
Cologne keek ernstig naar Ranko. Ze had haar gezicht langzaam een andere kleur zien  
aannemen, sinds ze hier was. "Kind, kom even hier. Laat me jouw voorhoofd voelen." Ranko  
knikte en kwam naar Cologne toe. Het oude vrouwtje balanceerde weer op haar stok, en legde  
haar hand op Ranko's voorhoofd. Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Ranko, jij hebt een verhoging! Als  
ik jou was, zou ik de komende dagen thuisblijven." Het gezicht van Ranko betrok en ze begon  
te mopperen over een rotzak van een kleine lelijke dikke administrateur met een brilletje.   
  
****   
  
Toen Ranko de Cat Café had verlaten, schudde Cologne haar hoofd. Ze kon het niet  
geloven. Ranko was veranderd. Wat een contrast met Ranma. Ze kon het gevoel niet van haar  
afschudden dat Ranma een lachertje was, in vergelijking met Ranko. Shampoo zou dit nieuws  
absoluut niet aanvaarden, dat wist zij bij voorbaat al te zeggen. Ze vermoedde dat Ranko dat  
ook al wist. Welk spel was Ranko aan het spelen?  
  
Ze schudde weer haar hoofd. "Ze hangt teveel rond bij Nabiki en Kasumi," zuchtte ze.   
  
Cologne besloot niet langer hierbij stil te staan. Er waren nu belangrijkere dingen af te  
handelen.   
  
****  
  
Ranko was tevreden met het resultaat, dat ze geboekt had. Cologne reageerde, zoals ze  
voorzien had. Ze begon te gniffelen. Ranko was echter blij, dat het voorbij was. Al dat  
formele gedoe begon haar de keel uit te hangen.   
  
Plotseling stopte Ranko met wandelen. Ze voelde een aanwezigheid en haar zesde zintuig  
gilde dat zij in gevaar was. Ze begon scherp om haar heen te kijken. Er kwam geritsel vanuit  
de struiken.  
  
Een jongen kwam uit de struiken te voorschijn. Hij had zwart haar met een hoofdband om en  
op zijn rug droeg hij een grote reistas met een grote zware bamboe paraplu. Het was Hibiki  
Ryoga. Toen hij Ranko in zicht kreeg, beloofde zijn ogen niet veel goeds. De vorige keer had  
Ryoga het gepresteerd om tijdens hun gevecht weer te verdwalen, en nu was hij waarschijnlijk  
gebrand om het vorige gevecht af te maken.  
  
"Wel ... wel ... Ranma. Ik zie dat het met de dag beter gaat met jou. Draag je tegenwoordig  
een meisjes schooluniform, hentai?" vroeg hij sarcastisch. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Hoe durf  
je Akane nog onder ogen te komen! Durf jij jezelf nog een man te noemen? Akane verdient  
beter dan jou!"  
  
Ranko knarste met haar tanden. Dit was niet het juiste moment, om nu ruzie met hem te  
zoeken, bovendien voelde ze zich niet prettig. De griep begon parten te spelen. Ze draaide zich  
om, en wilde aanstalten maken om te vertrekken. "Ryoga, laat me met rust. Ik wil niet met je  
vechten, niet vandaag."  
  
Ryoga werd kwaad. "Ranma! Gedraag je als een man. De grote Ranma die wegloopt van  
een gevecht? Vergeet het maar! Ik laat deze kans mij niet ontgaan. De vorige keer verdween je  
ook als een angsthaas!" schreeuwde hij haar toe.  
  
Ranko draaide zich met een flits om. "Ryoga no baka! Jij was het zelf, die het presteerde om  
tijdens het gevecht weer te verdwalen. Hoe kan dat ooit mijn schuld zijn!" De ogen van Ranko  
brandden met vuur, of van de koorts, wie zal het zeggen.  
  
"Genoeg gepraat Ranma! Het is vandaag een mooie dag om te sterven. Vandaag zal ik zeker  
winnen. Ik voel het! Verdedig jezelf Ranma! Voor Akane," riep hij furieus. Ranko kon alleen  
maar slikken, toen zij Ryoga naar zich toe zag stormen.  
  
**** 


	10. Hoofdstuk 10: Gewonnen en verloren

Gespleten problemen.  
  
Een Ranma 1/2 Fanfic door DWM  
  
All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Hoofdstuk 10   
Gewonnen en verloren.  
  
Kasumi kwam de woonkamer binnen, met de brieven die postbode pas had gebracht. Een  
brief voor haar vader, Nabiki en Saotome Ranko? Verbaasd bekeek zij de brief, die voor  
Ranko was bestemd. Het was van het gemeentehuis, Burgerlijke Instantie. Die van Nabiki en  
Ranko hadden geen postzegel, dus ze moesten persoonlijk door iemand zijn gepost.  
  
Nieuwsgierig kwam Nabiki de woonkamer binnen en liep naar Kasumi. "Is er een brief voor  
mij gekomen?" vroeg zij aan haar. Kasumi knikte, en overhandigde de brief aan Nabiki. Ze  
nam de brief in ontvangst en haar gezicht gaf voor een moment, een lichte glimlach. Ze  
bedankte Kasumi en ze liep naar boven, naar haar kamer.  
  
Kasumi schudde haar hoofd, en vroeg zich af, waar Nabiki weer mee bezig was geweest.  
  
Nabiki liep naar haar bureau en ging op haar stoel zitten. De brief van de onbekende  
afzender werd gauw geopend, en ze begon de brief te lezen.  
  
~~~~  
  
Geachte Tendo Nabiki,  
  
De adoptie aanvraag van Saotome Ranko is hierbij afgehandeld. Gelukkig voor jou, was ik  
op de hoogte van de buitengewone situatie, betreft Saotome Ranma.   
  
Ik begreep, dat het voor de nieuwe Saotome Ranko, moeilijk zou zijn geweest, om haar een  
status als Japanse inwoonster te verlenen. Ik heb het zo snel mogelijk afgehandeld. Ranko is  
hierbij geplaatst in het familie register van de Saotome's. Ik verwacht in de toekomst geen  
problemen.  
  
Het debet dat ik jou verschuldigd was, beschouw ik hiermee als verrekend.  
  
~~~~  
  
De brief was niet ondertekend, maar Nabiki wist, van wie deze brief was. Het was van een  
wethouder, die bij haar in het krijt stond. Ze had hem toen uit de brand geholpen bij een  
gevoelige situatie. Ze grinnikte. De zaak was rond, zonder een Yen te verspillen.  
  
****  
  
In Ucchan's Okonomiyaki restaurantje, was de spanning te snijden voor Ranma. Ukyo had  
de beste okonomiyaki klaargemaakt voor haar verloofde, maar de eetlust was Ranma ontgaan.  
Hij speelde praktisch met zijn eten. Ukyo raakte geïrriteerd. "Oke honey, ik weet niet wat er  
door jouw hoofd speelt, maar je bent nu gezellig bij mij. Vergeet de zorgen even, en geniet  
van jouw okonomiyaki extraordinaire."  
  
Ranma luisterde maar half naar haar. "Wablief Ukyo?" Boos legde Ukyo haar beide handen  
op haar heupen. "Ranma, wat heb je toch!"  
  
Hij kon er niets aan doen. Om de een of andere manier, bleef Ranko door zijn hoofd spoken.  
Ranma voelde zich onprettig. Hij pakte zijn glas met limonade en begon te drinken. Zijn  
alarmbel in zijn achterhoofd ging nu plotseling gillen. Het glas spatte in zijn hand uiteen, glas  
en limonade vloog alle kanten op. Hij had zijn glas fijngeknepen van de zenuwen.  
  
Enkele klanten keken verrast naar Ranma, en Ukyo werd onrustig. Wat was er toch met hem  
loos?  
  
Ranma stond met een ruk op. "Oke, dat is het. Ik blijf hier geen seconde langer. Ranko is in  
gevaar, ik moet haar vinden!" Hij keek snel naar Ukyo. "Gomen Ukyo, het spijt me van jouw  
limonade glas! Gomen ... gomen ...," riep Ranma verontschuldigend, terwijl hij het  
restaurantje van Ukyo uitrende.  
  
Hij was verdwenen, voordat Ukyo wat kon zeggen. Bedremmeld keek zij naar de restanten  
van de okonomiyaki en het gebroken limonadeglas. Ze schudde haar hoofd en zuchtte diep.  
  
Een man vroeg aan Ukyo, wat er loos was. Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Familie  
problemen, denk ik...."  
  
****  
  
Ergens in de buurt, was Ranko diep in de problemen geraakt. Ryoga, die nog niet van  
Ranko's situatie op de hoogte was, besloot het gevecht af te maken, die hij vorige keer zelf  
had onderbroken met Ranma.  
  
Ranko slikte, en analyseerde de situatie. Ryoga had zijn reistas langs de weg gedumpt. Met   
zijn loodzware bamboe paraplu als lans gebruikend, kwam hij op haar afgestormd. Het beste  
was vooral zijn slagen ontwijken en zorgen dat hij haar niet raakte.  
  
Ze sprong opzij, en Ryoga mistte haar. Ryoga draaide zich naar Ranko. "Nog altijd even  
goed met wegrennen hè Ranma!" Ranko zweeg, maar nam alleen haar gevechtshouding aan.  
Ryoga liet zijn paraplu vallen en hij viel weer aan.  
  
Een schop en twee directen wist zij te ontwijken. Ryoga mocht dan zo sterk als een tank  
zijn, maar hij was langzaam. Ranko zag een opening, en gaf zo hard als zij kon, een trap tegen  
zijn gezicht. Ryoga gaf nog geen krimp. Hij reageerde direct met een zijwaartse schop. Ranko  
ontweek deze, door weg te springen. Ze zorgde voor genoeg afstand tussen haar en Ryoga.  
Een slag, of schop van hem, was levensgevaarlijk.  
  
De reactie van Ryoga was verrassend. Hij liet zijn armen zakken en keek een moment Ranko  
ongelovig aan. Daarna werd hij kwaad. "Ranma, voor wat zie jij mij aan. Noem jij dat trappen  
en slaan!? Jouw stoten jeuken niet eens!"  
  
Ranko begon heel erg te zweten. Zij was wel verplicht om Ki-aanvallen te gebruiken. Het  
was nutteloos, om zich tot close combat te richten.  
  
"Ha Ryoga. Misschien zullen mijn slagen jouw niet veel doen, maar doe dit maar eens na!  
Mokou Takabisha!" Een blauwe Ki-bal schoot uit haar handen. Ryoga kon de blast net  
ontwijken en het vloog rakelings langs hem heen. Een explosie volgde achter zijn rug.  
  
Gelukkig was er niemand in de straat, maar de verwoesting op de gemeentelijke  
eigendommen was verschrikkelijk. Stukken straat vlogen overal rond.  
  
Ranko had hier niet op gerekend. Niet zo'n enorme destructie! Ze was zo verbaasd, dat ze  
een groot stuk vliegend asfalt niet opmerkte, dat naar haar toevloog. Te laat merkte Ranko het  
op, en ze kon zichzelf slechts half wegdraaien. Ze gilde het uit van de pijn, toen het ding langs  
haar rechterarm schampte. Met een smak vloog ze tegen de grond.  
  
De rook trok op. Ryoga keek op en overzag de aangerichte vernieling. "Oh man...."  
  
Een buitengewoon grote krater was een deel van de straat gaan uitmaken. De omringende  
muren hadden de meeste brokstukken opgevangen, dus de huizen waren gelukkig bespaard  
gebleven, maar of men daar zo gelukkig mee was.  
  
Ryoga was opgestaan, en klopte de stof van zijn kleren. Zijn kleren vertoonden hier en daar  
scheuren. Hij had de meeste grote brokstukken tegen zijn lichaam gekregen, maar dankzij zijn  
Bakusai Tenketsu training, stelde het niet veel voor.   
  
(Bakusai Tenketsu = breekpunt. Stenen en rots in stukken uit elkaar laten spatten. Tevens  
moet iemands lichaam gehard worden, tegen het rondvliegend gesteente.)  
  
Hij keek om zich heen. Ryoga wist zeker, dat hij een gil van Ranma had gehoord. Een paar  
meter verderop, zag hij haar langzaam opstaan. Met een vertrokken gezicht van de pijn hield  
zij haar rechterbovenarm met haar linkerhand omklemd. Bloed droop langs haar rechterarm en  
haar kleren waren gescheurd.  
  
Hoofdschuddend vouwde Ryoga zijn armen over elkaar. "Tsk Tsk, Ranma ... Ranma. Oke,  
ik ben onder de indruk, maar heh... heb je jezelf al eens bekeken..."  
  
Ranko knarste haar tanden. Ze had nog geen voldoende controle over haar Ki. Ze had een  
groot gedeelte van de straat opgeblazen. Maar het was blijkbaar niet goed genoeg om Ryoga  
ervan te overtuigen, om te stoppen.  
  
"Ranko no baka," mompelde ze zacht tegen haarzelf.   
  
Haar rechterarm was pijnlijk verwond door het stuk asfalt. Haar arm was niet ontwricht  
maar het had niet veel gescheeld.  
  
Ryoga besloot niet langer op Ranko te blijven wachten. Hij ging weer ten aanval. Waar zij  
zoveel Ki vandaan haalde, was hem een raadsel, maar hij voelde totaal geen behoefte, om op  
de volgende Ki-blast te gaan wachten.  
  
Hij maakte een sprong, om haar een vliegende trap te verkopen. Ranko week opzij.  
  
Ryoga landde achter haar rug, en Ranko draaide zich snel om. Hij opende weer met een  
aantal stoten, die Ranko maar net ternauwernood kon ontwijken. Een ronde schop met zijn  
rechterbeen werd met een reflex geblokt door haar linkerarm. Ze hoorde iets kraken, en pijn  
schoot door haar linkerarm. Met een gil sprong ze weg.   
  
Ze kon haarzelf wel op haar kop slaan. Ze wist dat zij geen partij was voor hem. Ryoga was  
te sterk. Ze kon ook niet als een idioot gaan schieten met Ki. Ze zou de hele buurt vernielen.  
  
Ranko's brein werkte op volle toeren. Ze wist niet, of haar linkerarm nog meer kon hebben.  
Haar rechterbovenarm was beurs, had een diepe snee, en was flink geschramd, maar het was  
nog bruikbaar. Een flits van een herinnering vloog door haar hoofd. Het was van gisteravond.  
De Ki-vuist! Waarom was ze er niet veel eerder op gekomen!  
  
Het brein van Ryoga begon ook informatie te verwerken. Zolang zij dicht bij elkaar bleven,  
kon Ranma geen Ki-blasts maken. Maar waarom leek Ranma zo zwak. Hij wist zeker, dat hij  
haar arm bijna had gebroken tijdens haar blokpoging. Het moest zijn harde training zijn  
geweest, dacht hij verheugd. Hij wist echter zeker, dat haar Ki-blast sterker was dan zijn  
Shishi Hokoudan. Ook Ranma moest beslist getraind hebben! Hij kon zich dat risico niet  
nemen. Een Ki-blast van haar, en het was afgelopen. Hij mocht haar geen tijd geven om haar  
op een Ki-aanval te laten concentreren. Hij glimlachte. Hij was aan het winnen. Akane zou  
eindelijk van hem zijn!  
  
Ryoga was opgewonden geraakt en ging nu voluit. Hij gaf een hoop stoten en trappen achter  
elkaar. Hij wist nu, dat Ranko's schoppen en slagen hem niets deerden, en ze kon ook niet  
blokken, alleen ontwijken.   
  
Ranko had moeite, om Ryoga's aanvallen te ontwijken, maar ze zag echter een opening.  
Ryoga zag te laat die zelfverzekerde blik in haar ogen.   
  
Ranko haalde met haar vuist uit. Waar Ryoga niet op gerekend had, was een opstoot tegen  
zijn kaak. Normaal deed dat hem niet veel, maar deze rechtervuist gloeide met een blauwe  
glans. Het voelde aan, alsof hij door een moker van drie ton was geraakt.   
  
Pijn schoot door het lichaam van Ryoga. Hij vloog een paar meter omhoog. Het werd hem  
alles zwart voor de ogen, voordat hij terugviel naar de aarde. Met een klap kwam hij weer op  
straat terecht.  
  
****  
  
Het was inmiddels wat later geworden. Ranko zwalkte door een straat. Ze voelde zich  
beroerd en zwak. Pijn, misselijkheid en duizeligheid teisterden haar lichaam.   
  
Haar gezicht was vuil, haar haren waren wild, de schooluniform was in flarden. Haar  
rechterarm zat vol geronnen bloed. Over haar hele lichaam had ze schrammen. Ze was ziek, en  
haar beide armen waren niet in de beste conditie. Kortom, het was een van haar beste  
pechdagen.  
  
Ranko leunde hijgend, met haar schouder tegen een muur. Ze had Ryoga laten liggen, voor  
wat het was. Hem kennende was hij allang weer bijgekomen, mopperend, dat hij weer  
verloren had van Ranma. Ryoga was dat betreft, een echte ijzervreter. Ze zuchtte. Het stond  
echter anders voor haar. Het was niet haar vuistslag die Ryoga velde, maar een micro ki-blast,  
die vanuit haar vuist kwam! Maar Ranma had gelijk, ze moest meer trainen! Ze moest een  
manier vinden, om haar Ki beter te beheersen. Ze kon moeilijk de buurt gaan opblazen, tijdens  
een gevecht.  
  
Het werd teveel voor Ranko. Ze was zo duizelig, dat ze voorover viel. Ranko ging met haar  
rug tegen de muur zitten en deed met een zucht haar ogen even dicht.  
  
****  
  
Ryoga deed langzaam zijn ogen open. Hij was nog half duizelig. Hij stond op, en klopte de  
stof van zijn kleren. Hij wreef over zijn pijnlijke kaak.   
  
Ranma had alweer gewonnen, en hij was zo zeker van zijn overwinning geweest. Hoe had  
Ranma het voor elkaar gekregen, om hem zo'n oplawaai te verkopen? Hij moest de hele tijd  
hebben ingehouden, het kon niet anders! "Ranma, jij rotzak, hoe durf je met mij te spelen, als  
een stuk speelgoed! Ik zal je hiervoor krijgen!" schreeuwde hij over de straat, terwijl hij zijn  
vuisten balden.  
  
****  
  
Ranma rende door de straten. In de verte hoorde hij een explosie. Zijn gezicht betrok. Met  
wie was Ranko slaags geraakt? Hij spoedde zich in de richting, waarvan het geluid van de  
explosie vandaan kwam.  
  
Het gevecht was allang afgelopen, toen Ranma eindelijk arriveerde. Ranko was in geen  
velden of wegen meer te bekennen. Hij begon te zweten, toen hij de vernieling zag. "Oh man,  
ik hoop dat iedereen goed verzekerd is," waren zijn gedachten.  
  
Ranma zag een tierende Ryoga langs de straat strompelen. Hij rende naar hem toe. Hij pakte  
hem ruw bij zijn kleren, en begon hem door elkaar te schudden. "Hee, pig-head, waar is  
Ranko, wat heb je haar aangedaan!"  
  
Ryoga die net nog razend tierde, was te verbaasd om te reageren.  
  
Hij hapte een paar keer naar adem, maar herstelde zich weer. "Wa ... Wat, Ranma, je bent  
weer teruggekomen!?" mompelde Ryoga. Ranma werd erg onrustig. Hij schudde Ryoga weer  
door elkaar. "Vertel me, wat heb je mijn zus Ranko aangedaan, pig-head!"  
  
Ryoga fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. "Wat bedoel je, jouw zuster. Ik vocht met jou! Je droeg  
zostraks zelfs een meisjes schooluniform, weet je nog, hentai!?" Ranma werd razend. "Ryoga  
no baka! Zij is mijn zuster! Ranko en ik zijn een splitsing. Zie ik er als een persoon uit, die in  
een jurk rondrent?"  
  
Ryoga fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. "Nou, om exact te zijn, ja zeker," antwoordde hij  
droogjes.  
  
"Argh, oke, waar is Ranko, mijn zus?" vroeg Ranma, met zo'n neutraal mogelijke stem.  
Zijn vuisten jeukten, maar hij onderdrukte de aandrang, om Ryoga naar Lala-land te sturen.  
  
De raderen van Ryoga's brein begonnen langzaam op gang te komen. Ranma gezond en  
wel? Hij wist zeker dat onna-Ranma er slecht aan toe was. Een schok ging door zijn lichaam.   
  
"Je meent, dat ik werkelijk met jouw zus heb gevochten?" vroeg Ryoga ongelovig. Hij  
schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik kan het niet geloven. Man, jouw zuster is me er eentje."  
  
Ryoga keek Ranma een moment bedenkelijk aan. "Wacht eens even, sinds wanneer heb jij  
een zus? Dat heb je mij nog nooit verteld!" Ranma gaf een dreun op zijn hoofd. "Ik zeg je, ze  
is mijn meisjesvorm, we zijn gesplitst!"  
  
Met een wazige blik keek hij naar Ranma. "Oh zo ...," zei Ryoga half knikkend. Zijn gezicht  
betrok plotseling, en daarna werd hij kwaad. Hij nam met zijn beide handen, Ranma's nek in  
een wurgende greep en begon hem door elkaar te schudden. "Saotome Ranma! Vertel me niet,  
dat jij nu vrij bent van de Jusenkyö vloek, jij geniepige ..."   
  
Ranma bevrijdde zich uit de greep van Ryoga, en gaf hem nog een dreun op zijn hoofd. "Dat  
is iets, waar ik niets aan kan doen. Bedenk, dat Ranko, mijn nieuwe zus, hetzelfde als mij is,  
maar dan in een permanente vorm!" Ryoga slikte, en boog zijn hoofd. "Ah gomen, daar heb ik  
niet aan gedacht!"  
  
Opgelucht haalde Ranma adem. "Oke, vertel me niet, dat jij haar zwaar hebt toegetakeld. Is  
ze gevlucht? Welke richting is ze opgegaan?"  
  
Ryoga begon zich achter zijn hoofd te krabben. "Wel, euh, ze heeft praktisch haarzelf flink  
toegetakeld met een ki-blast. Ze had de halve straat opgeblazen, en enkele brokstukken tegen  
haar aangekregen. Man, zoiets heb ik nog niet gezien. Wat een kracht!"  
  
Ongeduldig schudde Ranma zijn hoofd. "Yeah ... yeah, ik neem aan dat ze is gevlucht. Weet  
je welke kant ze is opgegaan?"  
  
"Wel, dat weet ik niet. Ze slaagde erin om mij met een enkele slag knock out te slaan. Ik heb  
dus niet gezien, waar zij naartoe is gegaan."  
  
Ranma's mond viel open. "D-d-dat is niet mogelijk. Zij kon onmogelijk jou bewusteloos  
meppen!" riep hij verbaasd uit.  
  
Een duimen draaiende Ryoga knikte instemmend. "Dat dacht ik in de eerste instantie ook.  
Sinds haar Ki-blasts behoorlijk sterk waren, besloot ik het met close combat te doen. Om  
eerlijk te zijn, ik was aan de winnende hand! Zij was echter snel genoeg om mijn slagen en  
schoppen te blijven ontwijken."  
  
Ranma knikte. "Oke, maar ga me nou niet vertellen, dat ze jou een pijnlijke slag kon  
toebrengen!"  
  
De grinnikende Ryoga keek Ranma strak aan. "Haar slagen deden mij totaal niets. Ze kon  
zelfs niet blokken. Ik was gewoon te sterk voor haar." Zijn gezicht verstrakte echter. "Ze  
verraste mij echter compleet! Ze sloeg op een gegeven moment met haar vuist tegen mijn  
kaak. Het was, alsof ik door een vrachtwagen werd geramd. Het was in een keer afgelopen. Ik  
dacht, dat zij zich de hele tijd inhield, maar hoe langer ik erover nadenk, hoe  
onwaarschijnlijker het is. Ik denk dat het op een of ander manier met Ki te maken had.  
Tenminste, ik kan mij vaag iets herinneren van een lichtgevende vuist. Die techniek moest zij  
mij toch eens verklaren."  
  
Ongelovig staarde Ranma, hem voor een lange tijd aan. Hij slikte. "Weet je dat zeker?"  
Ryoga knikte langzaam.  
  
Ranma schudde zijn hoofd. "Oh man, dit verbaast mij echt. Maar ik zeg je, ze is zo fragiel  
als het maar kan zijn. Als je haar had geraakt, dan had je haar regelrecht in het ziekenhuis  
geslagen, of erger, doodgeslagen!" Ryoga kon alleen maar slikken.  
  
"Wat maakt haar dan zo fragiel?" vroeg hij aan hem. Ranma haalde zijn schouders op. "Van  
wat ik heb gehoord, is dat haar Ki niet meer in balans is, met de rest van haar lichaam. Ze is  
fysiek even sterk als Akane, maar ze kan haar Ki niet meer fatsoenlijk focussen voor fysieke  
acties, zoals slaan, of zelfs verdedigen. Zelfs dak hoppen kan ze vergeten. Serieus, je had haar  
met èèn slag dood kunnen slaan." Ranma pauzeerde even en keek Ryoga recht in de ogen.  
"Wees blij, dat het niet tot zover was gekomen, Ryoga," zei hij met een dreigende ondertoon  
in zijn stem. Ryoga slikte.  
  
Hij raapte zijn reistas en zijn bamboe paraplu op. Ryoga kon het gevoel niet van zich  
afschudden, dat hij geluk had gehad. Hij had Ranko willen verslaan, omdat hij dacht, dat zij  
Ranma was .... maar zij was toch ook Ranma, toch? Ryoga wist het niet meer. Hij wilde  
wraak, maar hij was geen moordenaar, en toch was hij er niet ver vanaf geweest. Ryoga was  
altijd hard met woorden, maar hij meende ze maar half. Hij schudde zijn hoofd.   
  
Ranma wilde aanstalten maken, om verder te gaan, maar werd tegengehouden door Ryoga.  
"Wacht Ranma. Ik ga met je mee. Het was mijn schuld ... eh, ze was na ons gevecht, niet meer  
in een al te geweldige conditie ... ze is gewond."   
  
"WAT! Dat vertel je me nu pas!" schreeuwde Ranma hem in zijn oren. Hij wachtte geen  
seconde langer. Hij greep Ryoga bij zijn arm, en samen begonnen ze door de straten te rennen,  
op zoek naar Ranko.  
  
****  
  
De Cat Café was gesloten. Cologne had haar achterkleindochter apart genomen in haar  
kamer. Mousse stond bij de deur voor luistervink te spelen, maar Cologne had zijn  
aanwezigheid bij de deur gevoeld.  
  
Ze opende de deur, en Mousse viel op de grond. Cologne schudde haar hoofd. "Mousse, je  
moet beter weten. Als ik je nog een keer betrap, dan zal mijn straf niet gering zijn. Vort!"  
  
Mousse droop af. "Old Ghoul," mompelde hij zacht. Hij kreeg een dreun van Cologne's  
stok. "Dat heb ik gehoord, Mousse!" Kwaad beende Mousse weg.   
  
Shampoo moest giechelen. "Stomme Mousse. Mousse leert nooit!"  
Cologne keek boos naar Shampoo. "Ook jij moest je schamen, kind. Jouw Japans is niet  
beter geworden, sinds wij hier in dit land vertoeven." Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Zelfs Mousse  
spreekt deze taal beter dan jou, mijn kind." Shampoo trok boos een pruillip.  
  
{"Laten we het gesprek in het Chinees houden, Shampoo. Ik heb je wat belangrijks te  
vertellen, en ik wil het jou duidelijk onder woorden brengen!'} Shampoo werd nieuwsgierig.  
{"Wat is het grote nieuws dan, Overgrootmoeder? Heeft Ranma eindelijk voor mij  
gekozen?"}   
  
Cologne keek bedroefd. {"Was dat maar waar kind. Het tegengestelde komt hier echter ter  
sprake."} Het gezicht van Shampoo betrok. Cologne legde Shampoo de hele situatie uit. Toen  
Shampoo eindelijk het begreep, werd zij kwaad en bedroefd tegelijk. {"Dat kan u mij niet  
aandoen, Overgrootmoeder! Ik hou van Ranma! Ik zal dit niet accepteren!"} Shampoo hield  
haar tranen in. Amazones huilen niet, maar deze hele zaak smaakte haar bitter. {"Ik weiger om  
Ranma te laten gaan, ook al ben ik niet meer gebonden aan hem!"}   
  
Hoofdschuddend keek Cologne naar Shampoo. Haar achterkleindochter reageerde, zoals ze  
had voorspeld.   
  
{"Shampoo, ik zal je niet tegenhouden. Maar hou er rekening mee, dat je nou vrijwillig een  
keuze maakt. Als Ranma jou afwijst, treft jou en hem geen blaam."}  
  
Razernij en haat begonnen in Shampoos ogen te glinsteren. Ze balden haar vuisten. {"Het is  
allemaal de schuld van Ranma's meisjesvorm."}   
  
{"Shampoo!"} riep Cologne. Het klonk als een bevel. Ze draaide verrast haar gezicht naar  
haar Overgrootmoeder. Cologne keek haar streng aan. {"Je laat Ranko met rust. Ik kan jouw  
veiligheid niet meer garanderen, als jij haar aanvalt. Je onderschat haar gruwelijk, mijn kind!  
Je kan niet voorstellen hoe sterk ze in werkelijkheid is, en bovendien is ze een vos! Ranma is  
een kind, vergeleken met haar!"} Shampoo keek bezorgd en geschrokken naar Cologne.  
  
{"Overgrootmoeder, is Ranko werkelijk zo gevaarlijk?"} Haar Overgrootmoeder keek haar  
een lange tijd zwijgend aan. {"Ze kan met een serieuze Ki-blast, een compleet woonblok  
wegvagen. Is dat reden genoeg voor jou, Shampoo?"} Shampoo trok bleek weg, en sloeg haar  
hand voor de mond.   
  
{"Dat is niet mogelijk Overgrootmoeder. U maakt een grap! Geen enkel mens bezit zoveel  
Ki op zo'n jonge leeftijd. Zelfs u kan op uw leeftijd niet zo'n krachtige blast creëren!"}  
Cologne schudde langzaam haar hoofd. {"Kind, Ranko is niet onder normale omstandigheden  
ontstaan, en daarbij is zij een natuurtalent. Ik herkende de tekenen van deze gave bij Ranma,  
toen hij nog niet gesplitst was. Het schijnt echter, dat deze uitzonderlijke gave nu tot uiting  
komt bij Ranko, sinds zij gesplitst zijn."}   
  
Cologne boog haar hoofd. {"Alleen heb ik nooit kunnen vermoeden, dat zij zo extreem in  
haar kracht was."}  
  
Een korte pauze volgde. Shampoo knikte. {"Ik begrijp het Overgrootmoeder. Maar betekent  
het, dat Ranma deze gave dan heeft verloren?"} Cologne kon daar geen antwoord op geven.  
  
Cologne had Shampoo niet alles verteld. Het leek haar wijs, om haar niet van Ranko's  
zwakke punten te vertellen. Cologne zuchtte. Ze had Ranko ook beloofd, om haar geheim niet  
te vertellen. Misschien was het beter zo, de waarheid zou te pijnlijk zijn.  
  
****  
  
Een vrouw wandelde langs de straat. Ze had een traditionele kimono aan en droeg altijd een  
familiezwaard bij haar, gewikkeld in een doek. Ze had zwartrood haar. De vrouw zag er nog  
jong uit, ondanks, dat ze de dertig allang was gepasseerd. Het was Saotome Nodoka, de  
moeder van Ranma en de vrouw van Genma. Het was een geduldige vrouw, die nog hoopte  
om haar man en zoon eindelijk te vinden. Op de een of andere manier, liep zij hen altijd mis,  
als zij de Tendo's bezocht.   
  
Wanneer zij echter aanwezig was, speelden Genma en Ranma helaas voor Ranko en meneer  
Panda, haar huisdier. Zij waren te bevreesd voor haar, wegens een Eed of Eer. Genma had een  
belofte gemaakt om van Ranma een Man der mannen te maken. Als hij er niet in zou slagen,  
dan zouden ze beide seppuku plegen.  
  
Je begrijpt natuurlijk wel, sinds Ranma op dat moment, maar half een man was, dat de  
mannen er niet veel voor voelden, om een extra gat in hun buik op te lopen, naast het feit, dat  
hun hoofd meestal niet lang op zijn plaats bleef zitten. Ranma was uiteraard zijn vader erg  
'dankbaar' voor deze belofte.   
  
Hoewel, situaties konden altijd veranderen.  
  
Nodoka had pas haar boodschappen gedaan, en wandelde richting huis. Het was stil in de  
straat, en een lange muur liep langs deze weg. Ze keek verrast, toen ze een bekend persoon  
bewusteloos langs de muur zag liggen.  
  
**** 


	11. Hoofdstuk 11: Een Man der mannen

Gespleten problemen.  
  
Een Ranma 1/2 Fanfic door DWM  
  
All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
~~~~  
Korte notitie van de auteur:  
  
Yay, het is alweer hoofdstuk 11. Langzaam maar zeker.   
Ik wilde echter een aantal punten duidelijk maken, wat enkele cultuur verschillen betreft.  
  
Zoals je al eerder opmerkte, ik draai de voornaam en de familienaam om. Dus niet Ranma  
Saotome, maar Saotome Ranma. In Japan is dat gebruikelijk.   
  
Het zal jullie ook opgevallen zijn, dat ik Genma door de familie Tendo als oom Saotome laat  
aanspreken. In oosterse landen is het veel gebruikelijker om kennissen, vaak oom of tante te  
noemen. Het spreekt voor zich, dat een jong - oud verhouding hier een rol speelt.  
  
Wel, tot zover, mijn eerste fanfic. Hoewel ik niet de details van de Japanse cultuur kan  
weergeven, laat staan weten, probeer ik toch een bepaalde sfeer te kweken en het lukt me toch  
aardig, niet ^-^  
  
Ja ne! (tot later)  
~~~~  
  
Hoofdstuk 11   
Een Man der mannen.  
  
Een toegetakelde meisje lag langs de muur. Ze leek schijnbaar bewusteloos. Nodoka sloeg  
haar hand voor de mond. Ze herkende haar. Er waren maar weinig meisjes met zo'n rode  
natuurlijke haarkleur. "Ranko!" Nodoka versnelde haar pas.  
  
Toen Nodoka bij haar neerknielde, om haar te checken, deed Ranko langzaam haar ogen  
open. Ze schrok, toen ze recht in de ogen van haar moeder keek.  
  
Nodoka schudde langzaam haar hoofd. "Niet schrikken kind. Ik ben het, jouw tante  
Saotome." Ranko ging langzaam rechtop zitten, en ging met haar rug tegen de muur leunen.  
Ze moest in slaap zijn gevallen. Ze was nog altijd even duizelig en zij begon te rillen.  
  
Afkeurend begon Nodoka met haar hoofd te schudden. "Ranko toch. Altijd als ik jou zie, zit  
je weer onder de builen of schrammen. Jongedames vechten niet, dat weet je toch?" Ranko  
moest ondanks haar situatie, grinniken.   
  
Nodoka bekeek Ranko eens goed. Tot haar verrassing, droeg zij haar schooluniform, maar  
die was helaas in flarden. Haar gezicht en haren zagen er niet uit. Nodoka raakte bezorgd toen  
ze haar rechterarm zag. Het zat onder het geronnen bloed.  
  
"Ranko, laat me jouw rechterarm zien. Het ziet er slecht uit!" Ranko protesteerde, maar  
Nodoka stroopte haar mouw op, of wat er van haar mouw nog viel op te stropen. Haar  
rechterbovenarm had een diepe snee, vertoonde schrammen en grote blauwe plekken.  
Nodoka's wenkbrauwen fronsten. Op haar linkerarm ontdekte ze ook een grote blauwe plek.  
Toen zij haar linkerarm vastpakte, gaf Ranko een gil van pijn. "Kind, wat heb je uitgespookt!"  
riep ze ontzet.   
  
Ranko begon weer te rillen. Het viel Nodoka op, dat zij bleker was, dan normaal. Ze voelde  
bezorgd met haar hand op Ranko's voorhoofd. Ze zuchtte. "En je bent ook nog eens ziek. Je  
hebt hoge koorts. Ranko, wat moet ik toch met jou beginnen. Jij gaat ogenblikkelijk met mij  
mee, naar mijn huis. Ik zal thuis voor een dokter bellen." Ranko begon te niezen, als  
antwoord.  
  
Ze begon te protesteren. "Vergeet het maar ... tante Saotome. Ik ... Ik hoef niet met u mee te  
gaan. Voor mij geen dokter!" Ze stond langzaam op, en zwalkte een paar passen vooruit, maar  
de duizeligheid overmande Ranko en ze viel weer op de grond. Nodoka kon alleen maar haar  
hoofd schudden, om de trotse koppigheid van Ranko.  
  
"Het wordt lastig kind. Ik heb mijn boodschappen bij me, en ik kan je niet alleen dragen."   
Ranko zweeg echter. Ze was veel te duf om nog te antwoorden.  
  
Nodoka hoorde plotseling mensen naderen. Ze draaide zich om en zag twee jongemannen  
naar haar toe rennen.  
  
****  
  
Ranma en Ryoga renden door de straten van Nerima. Ze wisten, dat Ranko onmogelijk ver  
weg kon zijn.   
  
Ryoga was eigenlijk nieuwsgierig geworden, hoe Ranma het voor elkaar had gekregen, om  
zich in twee afzonderlijke personen te laten splitsen. Hij wilde zeker alles ervan af weten,  
maar nu hadden ze een belangrijkere zaak aan hun hoofd. Ryoga begon te grinniken. Laat het  
aan Ranma over, om in de meest vreemde situaties verzeild te raken.  
  
Ranma stopte plotseling en Ryoga botste tegen hem op. Hij zag Ranma's gezicht plotseling  
bleek wegtrekken. Ryoga keek hem vragend aan.  
  
"Het is mijn moeder! Ze is bij Ranko!" antwoordde hij huiverend. Ryoga fronste zijn  
wenkbrauwen, en keek de straat in. Hij zag een vrouw zich over Ranko ontfermen. Ze hadden  
haar gevonden, maar waarom was Ranma plotseling zo bang. Hij herinnerde zich vaag iets  
over een seppuku belofte. Akane had het er wel eens over gehad, toen hij in zijn biggetjes  
vorm in haar bijzijn was.  
  
"Is het die seppuku belofte?" vroeg hij onzeker. Ranma knikte langzaam. "Het was een  
belofte, dat ik een Man der mannen zou zijn. Maar sinds ik die vloek had..." Ryoga moest  
heimelijk lachen. Wat een ironie. Ranma zuchtte. "Goed, ik kan nu niet meer in een meisje  
veranderen, dus eigenlijk hoef ik niet bang te zijn, maar..."   
  
Ryoga gaf dit keer Ranma een dreun op zijn hoofd. "Waar wacht je nog op baka. Ranko  
heeft onze hulp nodig! En jij bent bang voor jouw eigen moeder, de zogenaamde Man der  
mannen!" Ranma keek kwaad naar Ryoga, maar hij kon hem alleen gelijk geven.  
  
Ze renden naar Nodoka en Ranko.  
  
****  
  
Nodoka vertrouwde de beide jongemannen niet, en ze haalde haar katana te voorschijn, die  
ze in een doek gewikkeld had. Het zouden de mannen kunnen zijn, waarmee Ranko had  
gevochten.   
  
Toen de beide jongens bij haar aankwamen, konden Ranma en Ryoga alleen slikken, toen ze  
het glanzende metaal van de katana zagen.   
  
Ryoga nam gauw het woord. "We hebben geen kwaad in de zin mevrouw! Alstublieft, we  
zijn hier om Ranko te helpen."   
  
Nodoka keek hem een lang moment recht in zijn ogen, maar daarna knikte ze. "Goed, Ranko  
kan wel wat hulp gebruiken, maar ik waarschuw jullie!" De beide jongens slikten, en knikten  
snel.   
  
Nodoka stopte haar katana weer weg, en liep naar Ranko, die inmiddels weer tegen de muur  
was gekropen. "Ken je deze beide jongemannen?" vroeg ze aan haar. Ranko keek duf op en  
haar gezicht verstrakte even, toen zij Ryoga zag. Ze besloot het echter, maar hierbij te laten.  
Waarschijnlijk begreep Ryoga, hoe de vork in de steel stak. Ranko knikte langzaam. Ze wees  
de beide personen aan. "Het is Ryoga en mijn ... broer," antwoordde ze zacht. Nodoka's  
rechterwenkbrauw ging even omhoog, toen zij de andere jongen haar broer noemde.   
  
Ze keek op en keek Ranma in zijn gezicht. Ravenzwart haar, grijsblauwe ogen, en dat  
gezicht! Zo bekend. Je zag ook duidelijk, dat hij en Ranko op elkaar leken. Wat haar opviel,  
was de vlecht. Ranko en deze jongeman hadden dezelfde vlecht. Hij droeg ook dezelfde  
kleren, die zij Ranko altijd zag dragen, op vandaag na.   
  
Ranma slikte. Het leek voor hem, alsof zijn moeder de waarheid uit hem wilde trekken.  
  
Nodoka schudde haar hoofd. Deze jongen kwam haar zo bekend voor. Ze kon het niet  
verklaren, maar ze had altijd een band met Ranko gevoeld, maar dezelfde band voelde ze ook  
met deze jongeman.  
  
Ze glimlachte vriendelijk. "Ranko heeft mij nooit verteld, dat zij een broer had." Ranma  
knikte zwijgend.   
  
Ryoga had zijn armen over elkaar gevouwen. Hij begon te grijnzen, dit werd de grootste  
ontknoping sinds er soap-stories op TV bestonden.   
  
"Vertel mij jongeman, wat is jouw naam?" Ranma werd bleek, en begon te zweten. "Ran ...  
Ran ... euh ..."   
  
Ryoga begon te grinniken. Zijn liefdesverklaringen aan Akane gingen hem beter af. Het  
werd tijd, om Ranma eens een flinke duw in zijn rug te geven. "Zijn naam is Saotome Ranma,  
mevrouw," antwoordde Ryoga met een brede grijns.   
  
Ranma's gezicht werd zo wit als sneeuw, en hij begon naar adem te happen. Maar voordat  
Ranma ook maar een woord kon zeggen, lag hij echter in een beklemmende omhelzing van  
een overgelukkige moeder.  
  
"Oh zoon, ik heb je zo gemist", riep zijn moeder, terwijl de vreugdetranen over haar wangen  
liepen. Ze was zo verrast, en verheugd bij deze vereniging, dat ze direct een belangrijk feit  
vergat, namelijk Ranko.  
  
"Ik weet gewoon dat je mijn zoon bent en ik heb jaren op je gewacht," snikte ze. Deze  
woorden staken als messen in Ranma's hart.  
  
Na een erg lang moment, liet ze de inmiddels blauw aangelopen Ranma weer los, en keek  
hem in zijn ogen. "Je lijkt zo sterk op de oude peuter foto's, die ik nog van je heb en ik voel  
zo'n sterke band met jou, hetzelfde als...," plotseling zweeg ze.  
  
Nodoka liep plotseling verwilderd, een paar passen achteruit, en draaide zich met een ruk  
om. "Ranko!?" Zij antwoordde echter niet. Ze had haar ogen gesloten. Ryoga liep bezorgd  
naar Ranko en checkte haar. "Uhm, Ranko is bewusteloos, mevrouw."  
  
Ze sloeg haar hand voor de mond. "Dat is waar ook. Zij heeft medische verzorging nodig, en  
ze is ziek."   
  
Ryoga keek verbaasd. "Ranko is ziek?" Hij boog beschaamd zijn hoofd. Hoe kon hij zo  
blind zijn. Ranko wilde niet met hem vechten, en de reden begon langzaam tot Ryoga door te  
dringen.   
  
"Is er iets, jongeman?" vroeg Nodoka bezorgd. Ryoga stond op, en schudde zijn hoofd. "Eh,  
nee mevrouw," loog hij. Nodoka keek even scherp naar hem, maar liet het hierbij.  
  
Zij richtte zich tot Ranma. "Zoon, het is een vreugdevolle vereniging, maar je brengt mij ook  
in verlegenheid. Je hebt mij vast een hoop uit te leggen, wat Ranko betreft!" Ranma begon te  
zweten, en kon alleen maar knikken.   
  
"Wilt een van jullie zo vriendelijk zijn, om Ranko te dragen? We gaan naar mijn huis."  
Ranma knikte en hij liep naar haar toe. Hij nam Ranko in zijn armen en legde een arm om zijn  
nek. Ze woog verrassend licht. Ranma knikte naar zijn moeder.   
  
Ryoga bood Nodoka aan, om haar boodschappen te dragen. Zij bedankte hem vriendelijk  
voor zijn hulpvaardigheid.   
  
****  
  
Zwijgend liepen ze samen verder.   
  
Ranma keek naar zijn slapende zus in zijn armen. Het gevoel dat hij bij deze situatie had,  
kon hij beste beschrijven, als vreemd. Het besef, dat je een kopie van jezelf in je armen droeg.  
Het was heel raar.  
  
Nodoka bleef erg kalm onder deze situatie, maar ze was verward. Zij wist zeker dat de  
jongeman haar zoon was. Ze wist het heel zeker. Oude herinneringen begonnen terug te  
komen. Er was geen twijfel mogelijk. Haar kleine jongen was groot geworden, ze herkende  
hem. Maar hoe zat het met Ranko?   
  
Onbewust gleed haar hand over de heft van haar katana. Haar man, Genma, had vast een  
hoop op zijn geweten. Ze zou alle details van haar zoon horen, desnoods moest ze het uit hem  
wringen!  
  
Ze blikte even naar Ranma, die Ranko in zijn armen droeg. Ze begon te beseffen dat ze  
beiden op elkaar leken. Waarom was het nooit tot haar doorgedrongen. Vooral Ranko. Ze leek  
zo sterk op haar, toen zij nog jong was. Zelf had ze zwart haar, met een rode glans erin. De  
haren van Ranko was echter vuurrood. Het had iets magisch, iets exotisch.  
  
Ryoga schudde zijn hoofd, bij de aanblik van Ranma en Ranko. Hij zocht naar een kuur  
voor zijn vloek, maar zich laten splitsen, was toch het laatste waar hij aan zou denken. Voor  
Ryoga leek het een nachtmerrie. Het idee om zijn kopie, voor de rest van zijn leven als  
biggetje door te laten gaan, leek hem afschuwlijk. Hij wist niet, of hij de splitsing van Ranma,  
als een zegen of vloek moest beschouwen. Wat Ranma ook gedaan had, Ryoga vond dat niet  
de oplossing. Voor hem zou dat de ultieme vloek betekenen.  
  
****  
  
Langzaam deed Ranko haar ogen open. Haar gedachtes begonnen weer op gang te komen.  
Met een schok, besefte zij, dat ze bewusteloos moest zijn geweest. Ze begon de situatie om  
haar heen te checken.  
  
Ze lag in een onbekend bed. Ze hoorde stemmen van beneden komen. Blijkbaar was ze in  
haar moeders huis. Ranko bekeek haarzelf. Ze had een pyjama aan, die haar een beetje te groot  
was. Waarschijnlijk van haar moeder.   
  
Haar rechterbovenarm was ingezwachteld met verband. Haar linkerarm hadden ze gelaten,  
zoals het was. Het deed echter nog steeds pijn. Waarschijnlijk was er een kleine scheur in haar  
bot, maar dat viel niet van buiten te zien. Ze haalde haar schouders op. Het was voor haar  
slechts een kwestie van een paar dagen. Ze genas razendsnel. Ze had echter een stevige griep  
opgelopen, dus waarschijnlijk zou ze wat langer moeten uitzieken, dan normaal.  
  
Ranko begon weer te niezen. Ze vond naast het bed een nachtkastje, waarop wat zakdoeken  
lagen. Ze pakte een zakdoek en snoot haar neus. Ze voelde zich nog steeds ellendig. Toen ze  
opstond, sloeg de duizeligheid weer toe. Ze begon met haar tanden te knarsen en balden haar  
vuisten. Eens de grote Ranma, nu permanent een meisje, een ziek, zwak meisje. Ze kon het  
wel uitschreeuwen.  
  
Ze begon haar gedachten weer te focussen. Ranko wist, dat er beneden belangrijke dingen  
werden besproken. Ze moest erbij zijn, voordat haar 'geweldige' broer zichzelf dieper in de  
nesten ging werken.   
  
Langzaam zwalkte ze de slaapkamer uit en voorzichtig liep ze de trap af. Zo te horen was ze  
precies op tijd.   
  
****   
  
"Dus jij en mijn man, deden zich als Ranko en een panda voor, omdat jullie bang waren  
voor seppuku!" riep Nodoka boos. Ryoga hield zich stil, maar voelde met Ranma mee. Ranma  
zweette liters water.   
  
Kwaad legde Nodoka een contract op tafel, die Genma en Ranma ooit hadden ondertekend.  
Het was de belofte, dat Genma van Ranma een Man der mannen zou maken, en mocht hij er  
niet in slagen, dan zouden ze beidde seppuku plegen. Het was ondertekend met een serieuze  
vingerafdruk van Genma, en speelse handafdrukken van een klein jongetje.   
  
"Ik weet niet wat ik van jou moet denken Ranma, maar beschouw jij jezelf als een man? Je  
durfde jouw eigen moeder niet direct onder de ogen te komen. Jullie logen zelfs tegen mij!"   
  
Een rode battle-aura begon zich om haar te vormen. Ryoga en Ranma keken verschrikt hun  
ogen uit. Ranma's moeder was zo kwaad, dat ze een zichtbare aura kon produceren.  
  
Een stem van Ranko deed plotseling iedereen verstommen.  
  
"Ranma is een Man van Eer, mevrouw Saotome, maar Ranma is ook slechts een mens, net  
als iedereen." Ranko gebruikte expres de term mevrouw in plaats tante of zelfs moeder.  
  
Het was een moment stil. Ranma was verstomd. Ryoga's mond viel open. Kwamen die  
woorden van Ranko die ooit Ranma was? Nodoka was even verbaasd, maar werd toen  
bezorgd.  
  
"Ranko, wat doe jij hier? Je hebt hoge koorts! De dokter die jou heeft verzorgd, zei dat je  
voorlopig in bed moest blijven liggen en moet uitzieken."  
  
Ranko schudde langzaam haar hoofd. "Integendeel, ik ben zelfs hier nodig!" Ze keek kwaad  
naar Ranma. "Laat het aan mijn flapuit broer over, om de zaak onnodig moeilijk te maken,"  
zuchtte ze. Ranko nam plaats aan tafel.  
  
"Zoals ik het u al zei, Ranma is slechts een mens, net als iedereen. Hij kent ook angsten, en  
ook hij heeft het leven lief."   
  
Ze keek Ryoga recht in de ogen. "Toen ik zostraks in gevecht was geraakt met iemand, toen  
zat ik ook in een levensbedreigende situatie. Als ik niet op tijd een oplossing had gevonden,  
dan stond ik ook voor een groot dilemma. Vluchten of doorvechten. Ik keek de dood in de  
ogen. Ik denk, dat ik gevlucht was. Tenslotte ben ik ook maar een mens."   
  
Ryoga keek haar betekenisvol toe, en knikte begrijpend.  
  
Nodoka keek Ranko een lange tijd zwijgend aan. "Ranma en Ryoga hebben me de hele  
situatie van de Jusenkyö vloek uitgelegd. Ik wilde het eerst niet geloven, totdat Ryoga het mij  
had gedemonstreerd."  
  
Ze liep naar Ranko toe. "Ik heb begrepen, dat je nu Ranma's meisjesvorm bent. Zijn zus. Ik  
ben op de hoogte van jouw situatie, jouw kracht, maar ook jouw zwakheid. Ik, Saotome  
Nodoka, accepteer jou echter hartelijk, als mijn nieuwe dochter!" Ze omhelsde haar dochter  
innig.  
  
Ranko slikte en ze omhelsde haar moeder. Ze liet haar tranen de vrije loop. "Bedankt  
Okaasan (=moeder), ik was bang dat u mij nooit zou accepteren, ik was werkelijk bang,"  
snikte ze. Ranko was diep in haar hart, inderdaad bang geweest. Bang voor een afwijzing door  
haar moeder. Ze liet het alleen nooit merken.  
  
Nodoka liet Ranko langzaam los. "Hoe kan ik jou afwijzen Ranko, nu ik zie hoe moedig en  
verstandig je bent." Nodoka boog naar haar toe en fluisterde in haar oor: "Ik heb trouwens,  
altijd al een dochter willen hebben." Ranko glimlachte. Ze veegde haar tranen weg en begon   
flink te niezen.  
  
Ranma en Ryoga begonnen te glimlachen, maar Ranma's gezicht betrok weer gauw. Het  
was nog lang geen feest.   
  
Toen Nodoka zich weer tot Ranma richtte, werd haar gezicht ernstig. "Ranma, ik zie de  
wijsheid in Ranko's woorden. Maar dat neemt niet weg, dat je een serieus probleem hebt!" Ze  
pakte het contract van de tafel, en toonde deze aan Ranma.   
  
"Jij en Genma hebben deze contract ondertekend. Kan je met zekerheid zeggen, dat je  
hieraan voldoet, na de façade die je me geleverd hebt, als 'Ranko' en meneer 'Panda'? Mijn  
man moest zich diep schamen." Ranma slikte.  
  
Ranma begon zenuwachtig aan zijn vlecht te trekken. "Wel uhm, mijn Oyaji vertelde mij,  
dat ik me nooit als een meisje moest gedragen en ..." Nodoka fronste haar wenkbrauwen.  
"WAT! Je bedoelt, dat jij je werkelijk als een meisje gedroeg!?" riep ze boos uit.  
  
Zijn gezicht werd bleek. "Eh nee Okaasan, ik bedoel, het heeft met mijn training te maken.  
Mijn Oyaji bedoelde, dat ik harder moest worden, een echte man moest zijn en..."   
  
Plotseling werd hij onderbroken door Ranko.  
  
"Okaasan, sta mij toe, om het woord voor Ranma te voeren. Ik kan het beter uitleggen, dan  
mijn broer het zou kunnen verwoorden." Nodoka knikte met een begrijpende glimlach.  
  
Ranko moest stilletjes lachen. Arme Ranma kreeg zoveel te voorduren, terwijl zij net zo  
goed even schuldig was. Zij was immers oorspronkelijk ook Ranma, nietwaar?  
  
"Ik kan bewijzen, dat mijn broer, een Man der mannen is. U hoeft het alleen aan Akane, zijn  
verloofde te vragen." Ranko zweeg even, toen ze aan Akane dacht. Niets zou meer hetzelfde  
zijn.  
  
Ze vervolgde haar verklaring: "Meerdere malen is hij voor haar in de bres gesprongen, en hij  
heeft haar ook enkele malen moeten redden. Vaak met gevaar voor zijn eigen leven.  
Misschien kan u zich het niet herinneren Okaasan, maar Ranma heeft zelfs u een keer gered.  
Dat was tijdens een ontmoetingafspraak tussen u en Ranma, die Akane voor u geregeld had.  
Het was helaas de mist in gegaan, dankzij de bemoeienissen van Otosan (=vader)."   
  
Ranko keek Ranma plagerig aan. "Ik verzeker u, dat hij een echte prins op een witte paard  
is." Ranma keek kwaad naar Ranko.  
  
Nodoka knikte. Ze kon het zich nog herinneren, dat zij bij een accident met warm water  
omhoog werd geblazen. Ze was per ongeluk op een hendel gaan zitten en had daarmee de  
hoofdkraan voor een warmwater bron geopend. Vaag herinnerde ze, dat ze werd gered. Het  
leek haar als een droom. Het was dus toch Ranma geweest! De puzzelstuk viel op zijn plaats.  
Het was dus werkelijkheid geweest. Op die dag, beschouwde ze haar zoon werkelijk als een  
Man der mannen.  
  
Het gezicht van Nodoka werd milder. Ze was er nu van overtuigd, dat Genma niet helemaal  
zijn belofte verzaakt had. Ranma bleek inderdaad een Man der mannen te zijn.   
  
Ranko grinnikte even. "Bovendien zijn alle jongens op school jaloers op hem, omdat hij de  
mooiste meisjes achter zich aanheeft!" Ranma werd kwaad. "Hee, dat is niet waar!"   
  
"Ik heb mijn ogen niet meer in mijn zakken zitten bro, heh ... Dankzij jou, heb ik zelf een  
heel groot probleem," zei Ranko, terwijl ze Ranma boos aankeek. Ryoga grinnikte.  
  
Ranma vouwde zijn armen over elkaar, en keek Ranko uitdagend aan. "En wat mag jouw  
probleem dan wel zijn?"   
  
Ze moest weer niezen, en ze snoot haar neus met een zakdoek. "Argh, als ik die rotzak te  
pakken krijg, dan is hij nog niet jarig," mopperde Ranko. Ranma keek haar vreemd aan.  
"Wablief?"  
  
Ranko schudde haar hoofd. "Euh, dat was persoonlijk. Wat ik wilde zeggen, is dat ik  
praktisch alle hormoon gestoorde kwijlende baka's van de school over me heen heb hangen.  
Als ik niet beter wist dan...."  
  
"Dan beschouwen de jongens jou als een van de laatste mooiste en leukste meisje van de  
school, die nog beschikbaar is," merkte Ranma droogjes op. Ranko sloeg groen uit. "Stop  
daarmee Ranma, dat is niet grappig!" en ze begon weer te niezen.   
  
De normaal depressieve Ryoga hield het niet meer, en hij begon over de grond te rollen, van  
het lachen. Laat het aan de Saotome's over, voor het onmogelijke.  
  
Ranko richtte zich tot haar moeder. "Okaasan, is dat genoeg, om u te overtuigen?" Nodoka  
knikte. "Je hebt me overtuigd, dat Ranma inderdaad een echte Man der mannen is. Mijn  
beslissing staat vast." Ze pakte het document, en hield het boven een brandende kaars, die ze   
van tevoren had aangestoken en ze legde het brandende document in een kom. Voor de ogen  
van iedereen, zag men het document langzaam door de vlammen verteerd worden.  
  
Je zag Ranma opgelucht ademhalen. Hij stond op, en omhelsde zijn moeder. "Bedankt  
Okaasan, dat je vertrouwen in mij stelt," zei hij, met een brok in zijn keel. "Welkom, mijn  
mannelijke zoon, en werk er hard aan, door eerst te denken en daarna te spreken," antwoordde  
Nodoka glimlachend, terwijl zij haar zoon ook omhelsde. Ranma trok een scheef gezicht, bij  
deze woorden.  
  
Ranko zuchtte even. Ze was blij, dat het slechts tot zover was gekomen.   
  
Oyaji wist het zelf niet eens, maar dat document had alleen maar een symbolische waarde. In  
principe had het document geen enkele geldigheid. Een dergelijk document is alleen geldig,  
als de personen bewust akkoord gaan, met de afspraak die ze maken, en dat kwam in dit geval  
helaas niet ter sprake. Afdrukken van speelse kinderhandjes hebben geen geldige betekenis.  
Laat staan, dat Ranma op die leeftijd besefte wat hij deed, en dat met een serieuze belofte  
waarmee seppuku gemoeid was!   
  
Ze schudde haar hoofd. Als haar moeder niet akkoord was gegaan, dan had ze deze  
informatie moeten gebruiken, en dat veroorzaakte alleen maar kwaad bloed tussen de beide  
ouders. Tenslotte had Genma een ongeldig document als drukmiddel gebruikt. Ranma kon  
zelfs Genma voor het gerecht slepen, maar gelukkig bleef het hierbij. Genma had weer eens  
geluk gehad ... nog een geheim, die zij aan haar lijst kon toevoegen.   
  
Ranko was werkelijk vermoeid, maar ze was opgelucht, dat ze op tijd erbij was geweest.   
  
****  
  
In de dojo was Akane haar frustratie aan het wegwerken. Met een kreet sloeg de bakstenen  
dakpannen aan gruzelementen. Ze veegde haar zweet van haar voorhoofd. Ze keek naar de  
vele stapels gebroken dakpannen, verspreid door de dojo. Akane vond het wel genoeg  
geweest.  
  
Ze stond op en trok de band van haar witte gi (=soort gym kleding voor gevechtsporten.)  
weer strak aan. Ze ruimde de boel op, en veegde de dojo schoon. Ze was klaar tegen etenstijd  
en Akane begon honger te krijgen.  
  
Terwijl Akane de dojo verliet, begon ze weer na te denken, over de situatie van zostraks.  
Misschien was ze te voorbarig geweest. Waarom had ze Ranko's voorstel niet opgevolgd, en  
gewoon met Ranma en Ukyo meegegaan. Nu had ze des te meer reden om bezorgd te zijn.  
Maar nee, ze moest weer kwaad en jaloers worden, met het resultaat dat ze niet wist, wat  
Ukyo en Ranma uitspookten. Ze was zelfs helemaal vergeten, dat Ranko naar de Cat Café zou  
gaan. Ze schudde haar hoofd. Hoe was het met haar verlopen?  
  
Ze liep de woonkamer binnen, en zij hoorde de telefoon overgaan. Akane nam op. "Hallo,  
met Tendo Akane?" Ze was verrast om Nodoka's stem te horen.  
  
"Hallo Akane, met mij, tante Saotome."  
  
"Oh... hallo tante Saotome? Wat een verrassing, wat kan ik voor u doen?" vroeg Akane  
verrast. "Ik wilde doorgeven, dat Ranma wat later bij jullie thuiskomt, maar dat Ranko hier bij  
mij blijft. Ze is ziek, en is ze bovendien licht gewond, maar ze komt er snel bovenop, had de  
dokter mij verteld."  
  
Akane staarde wazig voor haar uit. "Ranma en Ranko, bij tante Saotome?" Het was een  
moment stil. "Moshi... moshi, Akane? Ben je daar nog?" Ze kwam met een schok uit haar  
trance. "Eh ja tante Saotome, ik ben er nog, ik .... ik ben alleen wat verrast, dat is alles."  
  
"... je bedoelt de situatie wat betreft de Jusenkyö vloek? Oh kind, dat is inmiddels  
opgehelderd. Ranma en ik hebben een hartig woordje gehad, maar je hoeft niet bang te zijn,  
Akane. Ik ben tot de conclusie gekomen dat Ranma een echte man is, nu zowel in hart als  
lichaam. Daar hoef je geen zorgen meer om te maken kind. Uhm, Akane, is Genma, mijn  
echtgenoot toevallig ook aanwezig?"  
  
Akane keek naar de vaste shogi-plek van haar vader en zijn vriend. Een dikke panda en haar  
vader waren zoals gewoonlijk hun spel aan het spelen.  
  
"Uhm, een momentje, tante Saotome, ik zal oom Saotome halen." Akane keek naar de  
panda. "Oom Saotome, er is telefoon voor u!" riep zij hem toe. Genma keek op. Zijn bekende  
bordje kwam te voorschijn. -[Wie is het Akane?]-.   
  
Akane kon een grijns niet onderdrukken. "Het is tante Saotome. U hoeft zich ook niet meer  
te verstoppen, want ze weet al van Ranma en Ranko af."   
  
Als iemand ooit een panda bleek had zien wegtrekken, dan was dit nu voor het eerst. De  
zwarte gedeelten van Genma's vacht sloegen grijs uit van de schrik. Verwilderd begon hij om  
zich heen te kijken.  
  
Nabiki en Kasumi kwamen plotseling vanuit het niets te voorschijn, en blokkeerden de  
uitgangen. Soun legde bemoedigend zijn arm op Genma's schouder. "Het moest er eens van  
komen, vriend Saotome. Vergeet niet, dat Ranma niet meer zijn vloek heeft. Wat houdt jou  
nog tegen?" Genma knikte.   
  
Kasumi had op de een of andere manier al een ketel met warm water klaar staan, en een  
seconde later was Genma weer in zijn oude glorie hersteld. Hij liep naar Akane, en nam de  
telefoon van haar over. "Uhm ... hallo Nodoka ... met mij, Genma ...," antwoordde hij  
zenuwachtig door de telefoon.  
  
De familie Tendo keek met interesse toe, hoe het eerste officiële gesprek tussen Genma en  
zijn vrouw verliep. Zijn gezicht werd wit, daarna sloeg hij groen van angst uit, gevolgd door  
een rood hoofd, ten gevolge van schaamte. Na veel ge-ja en ge-nee Nodoka, legde hij de  
hoorn op de haak. Hij had liters water gezweet.  
  
Iedereen keek belangstellend naar Genma. Hij keek zenuwachtig om zich heen en kuchte  
een paar keer. "Uhm, mijn vrouw komt morgen hier naar toe, om nog een hoop belangrijke  
dingen op een rijtje te zetten, dat is alles."  
  
Nabiki was niet overtuigd. "En dat was het?" Genma haalde zijn schouders op. "Ranko is  
ziek en blijft bij haar thuis. Ranma komt wat later. Ze vroeg ook, of Ranko nog een extra  
schooluniform had, want de schooluniform van haar is nu in flarden. We zullen de overige  
details straks van mijn zoon horen."  
  
Iedereen keek bezorgd, maar knikten instemmend. Ze zouden de details dus straks van  
Ranma horen.   
  
Genma hield de persoonlijke dingen voor zichzelf. Dat zijn vrouw razend was, dat was nog  
zacht uitgedrukt. Bovendien wist zij nu van zijn panda vloek af. Ze had hem verteld, dat zij  
hem tot het einde der aarde zou volgen, als hij het waagde, om ertussen uit te knijpen. Hij  
durfde er niet aan te denken, hoe het morgen eraan toe zou gaan. Maar alles was beter, dan een  
razende vrouw met een katana achter je aan te hebben.  
  
****  
  
Nodoka hing de hoorn van de telefoon weer op de haak. Ze keek om en keek verbaasd naar  
Ranma en Ryoga. Ze zagen er bleek uit en bezweet uit. Oke, ze was furieus op Genma, maar  
misschien had ze wat overdreven.   
  
Ryoga wendde zich tot Ranma en fluisterde in zijn oren: "Weet je zeker dat de naam van  
jouw moeder Nodoka is?" Ranma knikte onzeker. Nodoka betekende namelijk vreedzaam.  
  
Een rommelend geluid deed Ryoga en Nodoka plotseling opschrikken. Ranma lachte  
schaapachtig. Het was etenstijd, en dat liet zijn maag hem uitbundig weten. Nodoka  
glimlachte.   
  
"Wel, het is etenstijd. Ik heb er helaas niet meer aan gedacht. Maar als jullie interesse  
hebben, ik heb nog wat rijst en misosoep. Het is niet veel." De beide jongens knikten gretig.  
  
Nodoka keek naar Ranko, en wilde vragen of zij ook wat wilde. Ze kon echter alleen haar  
hoofd schudden, toen zij haar zag. Ranko was met haar hoofd op de tafel, in slaap gevallen.  
  
**** 


	12. Hoofdstuk 12: Moeder en dochter

Gespleten problemen.  
  
Een Ranma 1/2 Fanfic door DWM  
  
All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Hoofdstuk 12   
Moeder en dochter.  
  
Het was tegen de avond, dat Ryoga en Ranma weer richting de Tendo's liepen. De beide  
rivalen waren vandaag gewoon even vrienden.  
  
"Ranma, ik heb nog nooit kennis met jouw moeder gemaakt, maar mijn eerste indruk is, dat  
ze een vrouw met principes is, maar ook vriendelijk en aardig. Je boft met jouw moeder!"  
Ranma keek verbaasd naar Ryoga en hij knikte.   
  
"Man, dat kan je wel zeggen. Het is alleen zo jammer, dat het zo uit de hand was gelopen."  
Hij balde zijn vuist. "Als mijn Oyaji niet zo'n baka was, dan waren ik en mijn moeder allang  
weer samen geweest."  
  
Ryoga dacht even aan zijn eigen ouders. Zijn hele familie leed aan een slecht gevoel voor  
richting. Hij had hoelang al, niet zijn ouders gezien alleen door het feit, dat zij allemaal  
constant verdwaalden. Misschien werd het eens tijd, om voorlopig thuis te blijven zodat hij  
zijn eigen ouders ook weer eens kon ontmoeten.  
  
Hij stopte en keek Ranma aan. "Het is tijd om onze wegen weer te scheiden. Ik ga naar  
huis." Ranma keek hem verbaasd aan. "Dus je gaat niet mee, naar de Tendo's?"   
  
Ryoga schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, vandaag heb ik andere plannen. Ook ik wil weer mijn  
ouders zien. Het is een tijdje geleden." Ranma knikte begrijpend. "Zal ik je dan erheen  
gidsen?"   
  
Ryoga keek verrast. "Serieus, wil je dat doen?" Ranma knikte. Hoe vaak hij in het verleden,  
Ryoga niet naar huis had gebracht. Hij verdwaalde constant.  
  
Het toeval besliste echter anders. Een plas water kwam vanuit de lucht vallen. Een  
verschrikte Ranma en Ryoga kregen een laag water over hun heen. Een seconde later kwam  
een kwaaie kleine zwarte biggetje tussen de kleren van Ryoga gekropen. Een vrouw kwam uit  
het raam kijken en ze zag een natte Ranma staan. "Oh het spijt me verschrikkelijk jongeman.  
Ik was mijn ramen aan het wassen en de teil glipte uit mijn handen." Een kwaad biggetje liet  
weten, dat hij het haar behoorlijk kwalijk nam. Ranma kon alleen maar zijn schouders  
ophalen.  
  
"Het ziet ernaar uit, dat we het beste tot morgen kunnen uitstellen Ryoga." Hij raapte Ryoga,  
zijn kleren en zijn tas met paraplu op, en liep met zijn last naar huis.  
  
Ryoga die nou meegedragen werd, kon alleen maar instemmend knorren. Een warm bad was  
nu wel op zijn plaats.  
  
  
Tot Ryoga's verbazing, voelde hij dat Ranma ook nat was geworden. Normaal zou hij nu in  
zijn meisjesvorm zijn geweest. Hij zuchtte. Waarom had Ranma al het geluk, en hij niet. Hij  
schudde echter deze gedachte gauw van zich af. Ryoga moest aan Ranko denken. Hij had  
tijdens hun gesprek een flikkering van pijn, in Ranko's ogen gezien. Hij wist zeker, dat zij niet  
echt gelukkig met haar situatie was.  
  
Een ding was hem duidelijk. Ranko's en Ranma's persoonlijkheden waren niet exact  
hetzelfde. Hij kon het echter niet echt geloven, dat zij beiden ooit een persoon waren geweest.  
Vooral Ranko was zo ... anders.   
  
Toen Ranma bijna bij de Tendo's was aangekomen, hield hij Ryoga even voor zijn gezicht  
en keek hem strak aan. "Yo Ryoga, je weet wat ik wil zeggen! Laat je niet in bed meenemen  
door Akane! Ander is het feest, begrepen pig? Je gaat zo snel mogelijk in bad."   
  
Het zwarte biggetje kon alleen maar zuchten, en gaf een korte knik. Het liefst had hij hem  
flink in zijn arm gebeten, maar hij wist, dat Ranma gelijk had.  
  
Ranma stond even stil voor de poort. Het was bijna fluisterend. "Oh man, serieus. Ik zou er  
snel wat aan doen. Het is Ranko. Ik weet niet.... Pas op voor haar, ze lijkt soms net op Nabiki.   
Ik mag dan dom lijken, maar ik ben niet gek." Ryoga slikte en knikte gauw. Hij had het  
begrepen.   
  
****  
  
Ranma kwam met P-chan (P voor Pig, Chan voor klein) in zijn armen de woonkamer binnen  
en groette iedereen. Toen hij de kamer rondkeek, voelde hij zich een beetje onbehaaglijk  
worden. Iedereen was aanwezig en scheen iets van hem te verwachten.  
  
Toen Akane echter P-chan in Ranma's armen zag zitten, kwam ze verheugd op Ranma af.  
"Ranma, heb je P-chan weer gevonden? Wat een verrassing," riep ze verheugd. Ranma  
haalde zijn schouders op, en overhandigde haar het kleine zwarte biggetje.  
  
"Oh kleine P-chan, heb je me erg gemist," kirde ze tegen hem, terwijl ze P-chan stevig tegen  
haar aandrukte. P-chan liet een vrolijke knor horen.   
  
Ranma nam plaats aan tafel. Hij zag, dat zijn vader alles behalve vrolijk was. Genma keek  
hem kwaad aan. "Zoon, ik kreeg een telefoontje van mijn vrouw Nodoka. Waar haal je het lef  
vandaan, om haar alles te vertellen? Ben je soms levensmoe? Je wist heel goed, dat het onze  
kop kon kosten."  
  
"Yeah, right. Ik ben niet bepaald levensmoe Pap. Ik was op zoek naar Ranko, maar Okaasan  
vond haar eerder. Ranko was te ziek om zichzelf te helpen. Wat moest ik doen? Toekijken?"  
antwoordde Ranma.  
  
Genma keek verrast. "Ranko was zo ziek, dat ze zichzelf niet kon helpen? Vertel mij eens  
iets nieuws, zoon. Jij had je rustig erbuiten kunnen houden. Ik weet zeker dat Ranko, voor  
haarzelf kon opkomen."  
  
"Oh yeah Oyaji. Ze was gewond, had hoge koorts en ze was zo duizelig, dan ze niet eens  
meer fatsoenlijk op twee benen kon staan! En dan te bedenken, dat ze ook nog eerst eens een  
robbertje met Ryoga had gevochten, terwijl ze ziek was. Het verbaast me, dat ze nog zo ver  
gekomen was! Yeah right, dat allemaal is doodnormaal, ze staat gewoon op en loopt weer  
even vrolijk verder," riep Ranma bijna schreeuwend naar zijn vader.  
  
Happosai, die tot dat moment zich afzijdig had gehouden, werd kwaad en bezorgd. "Wat  
bedoel je? Mijn Ranko-chan is gewond en ziek? Hoe is dat precies gebeurd Ranma?"  
  
Ranma haalde kwaad zijn schouders op. "Ik heb het gevecht zelf niet gezien, maar de halve  
straat was opgeblazen, en ik heb begrepen, dat zij enkele brokstukken tegen haar heeft  
gekregen. Haar rechterbovenarm lag open. Ryoga vertelde zelf, dat hij geen vinger op haar  
heeft kunnen leggen."  
  
Ranma zuchtte. Hij kon zichzelf wel voor zijn kop slaan, dat hij niet constant bij Ranko was  
gebleven. Ranko had geluk gehad. Het had ook anders kunnen verlopen. Hij huiverde bij de  
gedachte.  
  
De oude kleine meester Happosai keek bedenkelijk. "Ranko heeft ontzettend veel geluk  
gehad. Ik neem aan, dat zij Ryoga met een Ki-blast heeft verslagen."  
  
"Eh, Ryoga heeft haar die tweede kans nooit gegeven. Het hele gevecht was voor de rest,  
close combat," antwoordde Ranma.  
  
"Dus mijn dochter was maar gevlucht," zei Genma met een ontevreden snort. "Onze  
Musubetsu Kakuto Ryuu wordt hier gewoon te grabbel gegooid. Ik denk, dat ik Ranko ga  
verbieden om nog langer de Art uit te voeren."  
  
Boze blikken keken richting Genma. Hij begon te zweten. Happosai sprong op de tafel, en  
keek hem strak in zijn ogen. "Genma, je weet heel goed, dat ze kwetsbaar is. Als ze gevlucht  
was, dan had ze alle reden! Trouwens je komt te snel tot een domme conclusie! Ranko had  
waarschijnlijk nog steeds genoeg opties, maar ik denk dat ze de buurt niet wilde opblazen!"  
Happosai draaide zich naar Ranma. "Zij heeft echter gewonnen, nietwaar?"  
  
Ranma knikte. "Ze sloeg Ryoga met een enkele uppercut tegen zijn kaak, knock out,"  
antwoordde hij droogjes.  
  
Happosai keek tevreden. Kasumi reageerde met een: "Oh my." Akane knikte, ze had al een  
vermoedden. P-chan keek boos de andere kant op. Nabiki keek geamuseerd. Soun reageerde  
hier niet echt op, en de kleur van Genma's gezicht trok weg.  
  
Met een bleek gezicht keek Genma naar zijn zoon. "Je maakt een grap. Nee, je moet me wel   
voor de gek houden! Zoon, je weet heel goed, dat Ryoga ijzersterk is. Ranko is onmogelijk in  
staat om dat te doen!"  
  
Met een hop, sprong Happosai van de tafel en draaide zijn kleine hoofd half naar hem toe.  
"Genma, jij waardeloze man, denk na. Het moet een soort Ki-techniek zijn geweest. Hoe  
moest Ranko het anders doen."  
  
"Ryoga vertelde me, dat hij vaagjes had gezien, dat haar vuist een lichtblauwe gloed gaf. Het  
is beslist Ki. Man, het is waarschijnlijk sterker dan enig ander bekende vuisttechniek," lichtte  
Ranma toe, terwijl een kleine glimlach om zijn mond speelde. Als Ranko die techniek hem  
zou kunnen leren, dan was hij praktisch onoverwinnelijk.  
  
P-chan en Genma kregen identieke gedachten.   
  
Met een schuine blik keek Happosai naar Genma en Ranma, en zag die welbekende blikken  
in hun ogen. Hij liep naar buiten en keek de tuin in. "Heh, Ranko-chan, je zult het nog  
moeilijk krijgen. Maar zodra je weer beter bent, dan zal ik jou nieuwe technieken leren,  
waarvan je alleen kon dromen. En ik heb ook een paar mooie dingen voor jou in petto," dacht  
Happosai, terwijl hij grinnikte. "Heh, waar heb ik die beha ook weer gelaten ... en misschien  
... ik heb speciale kruiden voor haar die ... waar lagen ze ook alweer..." Happosai grijnsde  
breed.   
  
Nabiki die zich stil had gehouden, en de zaak had aangehoord, besloot Ranma nog enkele  
dingen te vragen. Ze waren trouwens helemaal van het onderwerp afgeweken. "Zeg eens  
Ranma, hoe staat het nu met tante Saotome? Hoe is het voor de rest verlopen?"  
  
Zenuwachtig begon Ranma achter zijn hoofd te krabben. "Eh, yeah, nadat Ranko was  
verzorgd door een dokter, hebben Ryoga en ik, haar het hele verhaal van de Jusenkyö vloek  
uitgelegd," hij blikte even snel naar P-chan. "Yeah, uiteindelijk was Mam overtuigd. Ze was  
echter niet blij, dat ik en mijn Oyaji zolang verstoppertje voor haar hebben gespeeld. Ze vond  
dat niet erg mannelijk."  
  
Genma slikte bij deze woorden.  
  
"Oh man, ik wist niet hoe ik me daaruit moest praten. Gelukkig was Ranko weer aanwezig,  
en had ze Mam ervan kunnen overtuigen, dat ik erg mannelijk was. Het had echt niet veel  
gescheeld, ik zweer je."  
  
Nabiki grinnikte en ze keek sarcastisch naar Genma. "Heh, oom Saotome, het ziet ernaar uit  
dat jouw leven is gered door Ranko. Ironisch, niet?"   
  
Er zat plotseling een pandabeer aan tafel, die een bordje te voorschijn haalde met de  
woorden: -[Mijn naam is panda, ik weet van niets.]-  
  
Ranma sprong naast zijn vader, griste het bordje uit zijn klauwen en gaf de pandabeer er een  
flinke dreun mee op zijn hoofd. "Yeah, right. Wij danken onze leven aan haar, en je doet alsof  
het niet de moeite waard is ouwe panda!" schreeuwde hij naar hem. Kwaad rende hij de  
woonkamer uit.  
  
Zwijgend keek iedereen naar de zwetende pandabeer.   
  
****  
  
Het was vrij laat. Op het dak van de dojo lag Ranma languit op zijn rug, en staarde naar de  
lucht. Een volle maan, en vele sterren schitterden aan de hemel.  
  
Ranma dacht over de dingen na, die de afgelopen dagen waren gebeurd.  
  
Hij was eindelijk herenigd met zijn moeder. Het seppuku contract was vernietigd. Hij was  
eindelijk vrij van de Jusenkyö vloek. Het leven zag er rooskleuriger voor hem uit, op zijn baka  
Oyaji en enkele details na. Ukyo en Shampoo waren de laatste problemen die hij nog had.  
  
Ranma keek opzij. Hij hoorde geschuifel en zag dat er een ladder tegen de dakgoot werd  
geplaatst. Een moment later, keek een meisjesgezicht met een blauwzwarte korte haardos over  
de rand. Ranma glimlachte, het was Akane.  
  
Akane kwam over het dak naar hem toegelopen, en ging naast Ranma zitten. "Ik vermoedde  
al, dat je weer op het dak was gaan liggen." Ze zuchtte. "Oom Saotome kan soms zo  
onredelijk zijn. Ik persoonlijk zou hem allang met een grote hamer door het dak hebben  
geslagen." Ranma knikte zwijgend.  
  
Ze keek naar de wolkenloze hemel vol sterren. "Het is een mooie nacht met die volle maan,  
nietwaar."  
  
Ranma knikte. "Yup, een mooie nacht. Wat brengt jou trouwens hier Akane? Of kom je ook  
mee staren naar de hemel?"   
  
Ze keek een beetje beteuterd. "Ik was P-chan aan het zoeken. Het was plotsklaps verdwenen.  
De enige persoon die weer opdook was Ryoga. Ik snap er niets van."  
  
Ranma glimlachte. Ryoga was toch wijzer, dan hij had gedacht.  
  
Hij ging rechtop zitten en kruiste zijn benen in een zithouding. Hij staarde naar Akane.  
"Weet je Akane, zulke nachten als deze hebben vaak iets magisch," fluisterde hij in Akane's  
oor.  
  
Zij draaide zich naar zijn gezicht, en keek hem lang zwijgend in zijn ogen. Het was dat het  
donker was, ander kon Ranma een blos op Akane's wangen zien verschijnen. Ranma bloosde  
zelf ook, toen hij Akane iets speciaals wilde vertellen. "Weet je Akane, ik ... zoveel zorgen  
vallen plotseling van mij af en ... en ik begin steeds meer te beseffen dat ... Ik ..."  
  
"Wat een vangst, wat een vangst!" kraaide een vrolijke Happosai uit, terwijl hij over de  
daken stuiterde als een wilde aap. Op zijn rug droeg hij een enorme zak met gestolen  
damesondergoed. Ranma en Akane werden wild, uit hun betovering opgeschrikt.  
  
Happosai landde op Ranma's hoofd, en met een flinke afzet sprong hij weer verder. Hij  
draaide zich half om. "Een mooie nacht, nietwaar Ranma?" en kakelend verdween hij in de  
nacht.   
  
Met een ruk stond Ranma rechtop. "Hentai, ouwe freak, dat zet ik je betaald!" schreeuwde  
Ranma kwaad. Hij wilde zijn achtervolging gaan inzetten, maar hij werd plotseling door  
Akane bij zijn arm gegrepen.  
  
Een kort moment keek hij verbaasd naar Akane, maar zij keek hem alleen maar vragend aan.  
  
"Oke, oke, ik blijf hier," en grommend ging hij weer zitten. Kwaad vouwde hij zijn armen  
over elkaar. De avond was voor Ranma betreft, bedorven.   
  
Akane zuchtte diep. Nou zou ze niet meer te weten komen, wat Ranma haar wilde vertellen.  
Ze ging weer naar de hemel staren.   
  
Een moment later ging Ranma weer languit op het dak liggen. Hij moest plotseling huiveren.  
Het was Ranko. Hoe zou zij nu met Happosai omgaan?   
  
Ranma wist eigenlijk niet, was hij ervan moest denken. Ranko scheen slim te zijn, ze leek  
wat dat betreft een beetje op Nabiki. En die glimlach ... soms leek ze op Kasumi en dan weer   
op Nodoka, hun moeder. Maar waarom verschilde haar karakter zoveel van hem. Wie of wat  
is zij?  
  
Het meest fascinerende was haar Ki. Ze was een pure Ki-reactor.  
  
Hij kon het eigenlijk nog niet bevatten. De helft van de straat was weggeblazen, en dat alles  
met een simpele Ki-schot. Ranma had alle details van Ryoga gehoord. Voor zo'n zelfde  
resultaat moest Ryoga een perfecte Shishi Hokodan uitvoeren. Het was, zoals Happosai had  
gezegd. Ranko kon een hele woonblok wegvagen, als ze dat wilde.   
  
Ranma schudde ongelovig zijn hoofd. Zoveel kracht, en toch zo fragiel. Zijn zelfgemaakte  
belofte om haar te beschermen, was trouwens al met de eerste dag de mist ingegaan. Echter,  
zij wist haar mannetje te staan, ondanks haar situatie. Tijdens het gevecht tegen Ryoga, wist  
zij een compleet nieuw techniek te gebruiken, en Ryoga binnen een klap uit te schakelen. Was  
het mogelijk, dat zij haar zwakheid, in pure kracht kon omzetten? Ranma schudde zijn hoofd  
bij deze gedachte. Dat was onzin. Het moest iets anders zijn.   
  
"Welk techniek gebruikte Ranko, wat kan het toch zijn?" vroeg Ranma zich hardop af.  
  
"Welk techniek Ranma? Oh ... je bedoelt vast haar Ki-vuist!"  
  
Hij draaide zijn gezicht naar haar. "Akane, weet jij soms hier meer vanaf?" vroeg hij  
nieuwsgierig. Akane keek hem geheimzinnig aan.   
  
"Wel, toen Ranko gisteravond mij vertelde, dat ze niet zo sterk meer was, toen had ik haar  
duidelijk gemaakt, dat zij op het strand, een krater in het zand had geslagen." Ranma's  
wenkbrauwen gingen omhoog. "Oh ... en?"   
  
Ze knikte. "Dat deed haar nadenken, en ze had algauw ontdekt waardoor het kwam. Na een  
beetje concentreren, straalde haar hand met een lichtblauwe glans." Ranma ging rechtop  
zitten, en keek bedenkelijk voor zich uit.  
  
Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Yeah, right. Het was precies wat Ryoga mij ook vertelde.  
Maar nu ik erover nadenk, zo'n speciaal techniek is dat ook weer niet. Ik denk dat ik met een  
beetje oefenen, dat ook zou kunnen."   
  
Akane schudde haar hoofd. "Ik dacht hetzelfde erover. Maar het is echter iets anders.  
Extreem moeilijk zelfs. Het is geconcentreerde compacte pure Ki energie. Deze techniek van  
Ranko werkt als een schild en kan bij contact ook als een micro Ki-blast tegelijk werken. In  
haar frustratie had ze het onbewust uitgevoerd."  
  
Ranma kon het niet nalaten om vol bewondering te fluiten.  
  
"Ranko was van plan, om zich verder te trainen in deze techniek. Ze hoopt binnenkort haar  
hele lichaam in een Ki-schild te kunnen hullen. Als dat haar lukt, dan...."  
  
"Dan is ze praktisch onoverwinnelijk," maakte Ranma de zin af. Akane hoorde een vlaag  
van jaloersheid in zijn stem.  
  
Ranma maakte een vuist. "Vandaag of morgen, zal ik ook die techniek onder de knie  
krijgen. Ik hoef het slechts een paar keer te zien, om het ook te kunnen. Ik weet het zeker."  
Een grijns van zelfvertrouwen verscheen op Ranma's gezicht. "Net als de Shishi Hokodan, zal  
ik met een soortgelijk techniek opkomen, dat verzeker ik je!" zei hij zelfverzekerd, terwijl hij  
zijn armen over elkaar vouwde.  
  
Akane liet haar kin in haar hand rusten, en zuchtte terwijl ze met medelijden naar Ranma  
keek. "Ranma no baka," dacht zij bij haarzelf. Iets in haar vertelde, dat het niet zo makkelijk  
zou gaan, dan het leek.  
  
****  
  
Ranko deed langzaam haar ogen open. Ze keek recht in een staalblauwe hemel. Verbaasd  
knipperde ze met haar ogen, ging rechtop zitten en keek om haar heen. Alles tot aan de  
horizon, een grote grasmat.  
  
"Oh nee, het is die gare droom weer." Ze stond op, en keek uit naar een grote boom. In de  
verte zag ze de top al. Ze had haar oude kleren weer aan. Een zwarte broek en haar rode  
Chinese blouse. Ranko stopte haar handen in haar zakken, en slenterde op haar dooie gemak  
richting de boom.  
  
Eindelijk aangekomen liep ze een paar rondjes om de stam, maar er was niemand te  
bekennen. "Het is toch al een idiote droom. Wat heb ik hier eigenlijk nog te zoeken," riep ze  
gefrustreerd uit.   
  
"Oi Ranko, hierboven!" klonk een bekende stem vanuit de boom.  
  
Ranko keek omhoog, en zag onna-Ranma een aantal meters hoger op een tak zitten. Ze kon  
haar echter niet zo scherp zien, net alsof je dwars door haar heen kon kijken. "Ja hallo! Kan je  
naar beneden komen!? Zo hoog kom ik niet meer, weet je!" schreeuwde Ranko naar boven.  
  
Onna-Ranma's keek verbaasd. "En sinds wanneer kan je niet zo hoog springen? Wat houd  
jou tegen? Dit is jouw droom hoor!"   
  
Ranko krabde zich achter haar hoofd, en waagde een sprong, maar kwam slechts een meter  
van de grond. Gefrustreerd haalde ze haar schouders op. "Yeah right, mijn droom.  
Ammehoela, moet ik soms naar je toe vliegen?"   
  
Giechelend keek onna-Ranma naar beneden. "Wel, oke dan. Ik kom naar je toe!" Ze sprong  
naar beneden en kwam met een zachte plof naast Ranko terecht.  
  
Met grote ogen keek Ranko naar onna-Ranma. Geen wonder dat ze haar zo slecht kon zien.  
Ze was net een spook, doorzichtig, transparant! "Wat is er met jou gebeurd?" vroeg Ranko  
verbaasd en bezorgd tegelijk.  
  
Onna-Ranma glimlachte echter. "Dit is een goed teken, weet je. Ik ben met jou aan het  
herenigen." Ranko trok een scheef gezicht. Herenigen? Ze kreeg een vaag gevoel, dat ze het  
liever niet wilde weten.  
  
Onna-Ranma knikte. "Misschien heb je al een vermoeden. Als Ranma-chan symboliseer ik   
jouw vrouwelijke kant. Sinds Ranma-kun is verdwenen, heb ik alleen nog invloed op jou." Ze  
begon weer te giechelen. "Sinds ik al transparant ben, wil dat alleen zeggen, dat ik al half met  
jou herenigt ben."  
  
Verschrikt nam Ranko een paar passen achteruit en begon wild met haar handen te zwaaien.   
"Wa ... wat! N ... Nee, dat kan niet waar zijn! Dokter Tofu heeft mij alleen gezegd, om niet  
tegen mijn gevoelens te vechten, maar dat wil niet zeggen, dat ik het accepteer. Ik ben nog  
steeds een man binnenin, weet je!" riep ze ontzet tegen haar.  
  
Onna-Ranma glimlachte. "Je hebt het zelf niet eens meer in de gaten, maar de verschillen  
tussen jou en Ranma, zijn als vuur en water. Je beschouwd Ranma al als jouw broer. Waarom  
doe je zoveel moeite om hem te helpen? En hoe denk je over Akane? Waarom ben je niet  
jaloers? Ranma heeft immers Akane. En waar is jouw te snelle mond gebleven? Waarom  
gebruik je tegenwoordig je verstand? Waarom ben je anders dan Ranma?"  
  
Zoveel feiten waren gewoon teveel voor Ranko. Ze greep met haar beide handen naar haar  
slapen en schudde hevig met haar hoofd. "Hou op. Serieus, hou op! Ik zeg je ... ik ben een  
ma... een ... een..."   
  
Een déjà vu van Mousse aan het strand, schoot door haar hoofd. Verslagen liet Ranko haar  
hoofd hangen.   
  
"Ik haat je, weet je dat," zei ze met een diepe zucht. Onna-Ranma knikte zwijgend.   
  
Ze legde bemoedigend een hand op Ranko's schouder. "Je kan niet meer ontkennen, wat je  
bent. Jij bent Ranma niet meer! Jouw jongensvorm rent vrolijk rond, terwijl de vrouwenhart in  
jou is achtergebleven. Niemand heeft hierom gevraagd en evenmin kunnen we hier wat aan  
doen. Accepteer wat je bent, en leer ermee te leven. Kijk naar de toekomst, en niet naar het  
verleden," zei onna-Ranma zacht tegen haar.  
  
Ze omhelsde Ranko en fluisterde in haar oor: "Laat je niet overwinnen door zogenaamde  
zwakheden. Saotome Ranko verliest nooit, onthou dat voor altijd!"   
  
Voordat Ranko wat kon doen, stapte onna-Ranma in haar lichaam, en ze was verdwenen.  
Verschrikt voelde ze overal op haar lichaam. Ze begon te beseffen, dat ze nu compleet met  
onna-Ranma herenigd was.  
  
"Je wordt bedankt," riep ze grommend tegen niemand. "Als je maar niet denkt, dat ik  
giechelend in truttige rokjes en roze jurkjes ga rondrennen!" schreeuwde ze over het eindeloze  
groene veld. Ranko krabde zich achter haar hoofd. "Oke, ik denk dat zoiets nou ook weer erg  
overdreven is voor een normaal iemand," zei ze lacherig tegen haarzelf.   
  
Ze bekeek de boom waarvoor ze tegenover stond. Ze wist inmiddels wat deze boom  
voorstelde. Het was haar symbool voor Ki. Levensenergie. Stiekem was ze eigenlijk  
benieuwd, hoe de boom van Ranma eruit zag. Ranko grinnikte. Ze wist beslist wat de uitkomst  
zou zijn.   
  
Ze keek om haar heen. De wind waaide zachtjes. Plotseling begon alles zwart te worden, en  
ze voelde zich plotseling erg onprettig.  
  
****  
  
Ranko deed langzaam haar branderige ogen open en knipperde een paar keer tegen het  
daglicht. De zon wierp een straal licht door een spleet van de gordijnen naar binnen.   
  
Ze voelde zich nog steeds onprettig. Het was een stevige griep, die blijkbaar niet snel  
voorbij ging. Ranko woelde door haar bed en trok de dekens weer over haar heen. Langzaam  
besefte ze, wat voor luxe ze had. Ze lag in een bed met zachte dekens!  
  
Tot nu toe had ze alleen in een slaapzak geslapen, en daarvoor alleen op een futon (=  
Japanse slaapmat, gevuld met katoen). Maar nu lag ze in een echte bed. Ranko keek de kamer  
rond. Op de een of ander manier, kwam het haar bekend voor. Ze vermoedde, dat het de  
kamer was geweest waar kleine Ranma heeft geslapen voordat Oyaji, Ranma meenam voor de  
trainingtrip.  
  
Ranko kon de slaap niet meer vatten, en besloot op te staan. Trillerig wankelde ze de  
slaapkamer uit. Zodra ze de gang betrad, verwelkomde een heerlijke etensgeur haar neus, en  
haar maag grolde verheugd als antwoord. Een grijns verscheen op Ranko's gezicht. Zo ziek  
als ze was, haar eetlust had ze niet verloren. Het moest beslist een Saotome familietrekje zijn.  
  
****  
  
Nodoka was in een vrolijke stemming, terwijl ze het eten bereidde. Sinds haar zoon eindelijk  
terecht was, kon haar geluk niet meer op. Jammer genoeg, kon hij gisteravond niet langer  
blijven, maar niet voor lang, want vandaag zou ze in ieder geval naar de Tendo's gaan.  
  
Ze hoorde iemand de trap afkomen en de woonkamer binnenkomen. Nodoka schudde haar  
hoofd. Ranko was weer uit haar bed gekomen. Nodoka liep de woonkamer binnen en zag haar  
aan tafel zitten. Ze zag er nog steeds bleek uit, en was nog half slaperig.  
  
"Goedemorgen Ranko," groette Nodoka en gaf Ranko een kus op haar wang. Ze was even  
verbaasd door moeders kus, maar het voelde natuurlijk aan. "Goede morgen Mam," groette  
Ranko zwakjes maar glimlachend. Haar maag begon nog meer te grollen, door de welkome  
geur uit de keuken.   
  
Nodoka lachte geamuseerd. "Ik wilde je vragen, waarom je niet in bed was blijven liggen,  
maar ik denk dat ik de reden al weet." Ranko knikte. "Als je even geduld hebt, het eten is zo  
klaar."  
  
  
Terwijl Nodoka naar de keuken liep, begon ze over Ranko na te denken. Altijd als ze bij de  
Tendo's kwam, zag ze Ranko en haar panda. Altijd deed ze vrolijk en vriendelijk tegenover  
haar. Maar soms zag ze ook verdriet en frustratie. Vanaf het begin voelde ze altijd een sterke  
band met haar, en nu besefte ze ook waarom. Ranko was al die tijd Ranma. Nu was Ranko  
echter werkelijkheid geworden.  
  
Met een diepe zucht keek ze even naar haar dochter, Ranko. Ranma had haar de hele  
geschiedenis van Ranko verteld. Ranma was ervan overtuigd geraakt, dat Ranko een echte  
meisje was, ondanks dat zij een splitsing was. Nodoka was er inderdaad ook van overtuigd,  
dat deze Ranko anders was. Ze leek in veel opzichten op Ranma, maar ze was stukken anders  
dan de oude Ranko. Het waren vooral haar ogen. Ranko's blik in haar helderblauwe ogen  
waren anders. Het was iets, wat ze niet thuis kon brengen.  
  
*****  
  
Tevreden leunde Ranko achterover en klopte op haar buik. "Aah, dat was heerlijk Okaasan.  
Werkelijk voortreffelijk." Nodoka glimlachte. "Oh, niets te danken dochter, maar het maakt  
mijn hart blij om het te horen."  
  
Hier bij haar moeder, in haar geboortehuis voelde Ranko zich sinds jaren, eindelijk thuis.  
Een glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht. Ondanks dat ze ziek was, voelde ze een stukje geluk  
terugkeren.  
  
Nodoka keek haar dochter een lang moment aan. Ze moest een beetje lachen. Haar pyjama  
die Ranko aanhad, was te groot voor haar. Ze verzoop er gewoon in. Zodra Ranko beter was  
geworden, was Nodoka beslist van plan, om met haar uit winkelen te gaan voor nieuwe  
kleren. Ze vermoedde dat de uniform, het enige was, wat Ranko bezat aan kleding.  
  
"Zeg Ranko, hoeveel kleren heb je eigenlijk bij de Tendo's liggen?"   
  
Ranko leek even na te denken. "Een jurk, zwemkleding en mijn uniform. De rest deel ik met  
Ranma," antwoordde ze. Nodoka was verrast om te horen dat zij tenminste nog een jurk had,  
maar ze was niet blij, dat zij met Ranma's kleren deelde.  
  
"Ranko, het wordt tijd, dat jij een eigen garderobe krijgt. Ik sta niet toe, dat je in Ranma's  
kleren rondwandelt." Ranko trok een pruillip. "Maar Mam, ik heb mijn hele leven niets anders  
dan ...." ze zweeg plotseling, en liet haar hoofd hangen. "Het is gewoon niet eerlijk,"  
fluisterde ze zacht.   
  
Nodoka keek haar vreemd aan. Ze begon te beseffen dat Ranko niet beter wist. Ze was in  
principe een deel van Ranma geweest. Ze wist echter niet, hoe ze met deze situatie moest  
omgaan.  
  
Ranko zag dat Nodoka verward was, en ze pakte haar moeders hand. "Het is goed Okaasan.  
Ik moet me toch aanpassen, of ik het wil of niet." Ze moest even grijnzen. "Desnoods pas ik  
enkele kleren van Ranma zelf aan, zodat die alleen geschikt voor meisjes zijn."   
  
Haar moeder kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken. "Sorry dochter, het is al goed. Ik ben erg  
traditioneel, maar ik sta open voor ideeën. Ik ben echter blij, dat je bereid bent, om je aan te  
passen."   
  
"Heb je eigenlijk een eigen slaapkamer, of slaap je bij een van de meisjes?" vroeg Nodoka.  
  
"Ik slaap bij Ranma en Oyaji in een slaapzak," antwoordde Ranko. Nodoka's wenkbrauwen  
fronsten diep. "Dat is niet echt proper jongedame, om jou bij de mannen te laten slapen. Heeft  
niemand daar iets van gezegd?"   
  
Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Eerlijk gezegd, heeft niemand van ons daaraan gedacht. Oyaji  
en de Tendo's zijn er zo gewend aan geraakt, dat 'Ranko' een jongen was, dat niemand op dat  
idee kwam."   
  
Ranko zuchtte bij de volgende gedachte. "Ranma had weinig respect voor vrouwelijke  
modestie. Er is niemand daar, die niet inmiddels weet, hoe ik eruit zie in puur naturel. Ranma  
is tenslotte een jongen, en hij weigerde hardnekkig er aandacht aan te besteden." Haar hoofd  
was een beetje rood geworden.  
  
Nodoka kuchte zenuwachtig. "Wel, dat spreekt voor zich Ranko. Ik ga deze middag naar de  
Tendo's. Ik zal daar een hartig woordje met Ranma, jouw vader en meneer Tendo spreken."  
  
Na een tijdje over koetjes en kalfjes te hebben gehad, stond Nodoka op en ruimde de tafel  
af. Terwijl ze bezig was, begon ze weer na te denken over het verhaal van Ranma en Ryoga.  
Het verhaal over Ranko verontruste haar.  
  
Ze moest het weten.   
  
Nodoka liep naar de tafel, en ging weer tegenover haar zitten. "Ranko, is het werkelijk waar,  
wat mijn zoon en Ryoga over jou vertelden?"  
  
Ranko keek haar moeder verbaasd aan.  
  
Nodoka durfde niet in haar ogen te kijken. "Het was gisteren zo vreemd, toen Ranma van de  
vloek vertelde. Ryoga had het zelfs voor mij gedemonstreerd. Ik was na dat moment bereid,  
om alles te geloven! Maar nu ik erover nadenk, het is allemaal zo ongeloofwaardig."  
  
Teleurgesteld keek Ranko haar moeder aan. "Wat ben ik dan Mam? Een hersenspinsel?  
Slechts een schaduw van Ranma?" vroeg Ranko verdrietig.   
  
Nodoka keek haar dochter verschrikt aan. "Oh nee mijn dochter. Ik weet heel goed dat je  
ook van mijn vlees en bloed bent, daar ben ik van overtuigd." Ze zuchtte. "Maar is het  
werkelijk waar, dat je over een vernietigende kracht beschikt? Ik bedoel, dat je in staat bent,  
om een heel woonblok weg te vagen?"  
  
Een lang pauze volgde. Ze begreep eindelijk, waar haar moeder zorgen over maakte. Met  
een zucht keek Ranko naar haar moeder. "Okaasan, het schijnt dat iedereen meer van mij af  
weet, dan ik mijzelf ken." Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Het is misschien best mogelijk, dat  
ik genoeg Ki heb, om inderdaad de buurt op zijn kop te zetten. Tenminste, tijdens een gevecht  
heb ik met een simpele Ki-blast een halve straat opgeblazen. Gelukkig bleef de schade alleen  
tot de straat beperkt."  
  
Haar moeder keek Ranko verbaasd aan. "Ki? Een Ki-blast? Mijn dochter, kan je werkelijk  
zoiets bewerkstelligen? Ik dacht, dat zoiets alleen maar in oude legenden voorkwam!"  
  
Ranko krabde zich achter haar hoofd. Wat hadden Ranma en Ryoga haar moeder eigenlijk  
precies verteld?  
  
"Mam, ik zal het u laten zien, en bewijzen dat het geen legende is." Ze maakte een kom met  
haar handen, en Ranko begon zich te concentreren. Het was erg moeilijk voor haar, omdat ze  
ziek was, maar uiteindelijk lukte het. Een roze lichtgevende energie bal vormde zich tussen  
haar handen. Verbaasd keek Ranko naar het resultaat. Roze? Wat is dit voor flauwekul!? Ze  
concentreerde nog harder, en de kleur veranderde naar lichtblauw.  
  
Terwijl de zweet op Ranko's voorhoofd parelde, keek Nodoka verrast naar de oplichtende  
energie bal tussen haar handen. "Werkelijk, ik dacht dat het alleen een legende was," zei  
Nodoka gefascineerd.   
  
"Ranma kan dit uiteraard ook. Niet lang geleden leerde Ryoga een Ki-techniek. De Shishi  
Hokodan. Ranma kwam er snel achter, hoe dat werd gecreëerd. Hij was echter niet in staat om  
deze techniek te beheersen, omdat het op depressieve gevoelens was gebaseerd," lichtte Ranko  
toe.  
  
Ranko liet weer haar energie bal verdwijnen, en ze veegde de zweet van haar voorhoofd.  
  
"Ryoga gebruikt depressiviteit?" vroeg Nodoka verbaasd. Ranko knikte. "Sinds Ranma  
begreep, dat deze techniek op emoties was gebaseerd, ontwikkelde hij een andere techniek en  
gebruikte hij zijn zelfvertrouwen hiervoor. Het haalt het helaas nog steeds niet bij de perfecte  
Shishi Hokodan."   
  
"Is de perfecte Shishi Hokodan dan zo destructief?" vroeg Nodoka ontzet. Ranko haalde  
ongeïnteresseerd haar schouders op. "Wel, hij veroorzaakt met deze techniek een toren van  
vallende Ki, die een aardig voetbalveldje kan platgooien, maar dan moet zijn hart praktisch  
gebroken zijn."   
  
"Ah, ik begin het te begrijpen. En welke emotie gebruik jij voor jouw techniek Ranko?"  
Ranko moest even grinniken. "Dezelfde emotie als mijn broer. Mijn zelfvertrouwen."   
  
Ze legde haar wijsvinger tegen haar kin. "Maar ik denk, dat ik een betere manier heb  
gevonden. Sinds eergisteren heb ik namelijk ontdekt, dat ik ook puur Ki kan gebruiken, en ik  
vermoed, als het op de juiste manier wordt gebruikt, het nog destructiever kan zijn. Heh,  
dankzij de tip van Akane."   
  
Nodoka raakte steeds meer geïnteresseerd. "Puur Ki? Kan je me dat ook laten zien?" Ranko  
keek onzeker. "Uhm, ik weet het niet Mam. Ik ben ziek, en die demonstratie kostte mij al veel  
moeite."   
  
Een beetje geschrokken, keek Nodoka naar haar. "Sorry Ranko. Het was zo fascinerend, dat  
ik er helemaal in beslag door werd genomen. We kunnen dit maar beter laten rusten, tot een  
ander keer."  
  
Nodoka stond op, liep naar de keuken en kwam terug met een pakje tabletten.  
  
"Slik een penicilline tablet voordat je weer naar bed gaat kind." Ranko knikte zwakjes.   
  
Voordat Ranko op wilde staan, legde Nodoka haar hand op Ranko's schouder. "Ranko, ik ga  
zo dadelijk naar de Tendo's. Je zult dus alleen thuis zijn. Mocht er wat zijn, bel dan mij dan zo  
gauw mogelijk op, kind."   
  
Ranko giechelde. "Geef Otosan ervan langs Okaasan," antwoordde ze wraakzuchtig.  
Nodoka glimlachte. "Dat zal ik doen kind. Dat zal ik zeker doen."  
  
Een rilling liep over de rug van Genma, terwijl hij een spelletje Go (strategisch spel met  
zwarte en witte ronde stenen) tegen zijn vriend Soun speelde. "Vriend Tendo, ik denk dat mijn  
vrouw eraan komt..." Soun knikte zwijgend.  
  
***** 


	13. Hoofdstuk 13: Een dag van conclusies

Gespleten problemen.  
  
Een Ranma 1/2 Fanfic door DWM  
  
All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Hoofdstuk 13   
Een dag van conclusies.  
  
Op het schoolplein van de Furinkan High werd weer eens flink geroddeld. De laatste twee  
dagen deed een nieuw gerucht te ronde. Enkele leerlingen hadden Ranko een fel blauwe  
lichtstraal zien afschieten, die voor een kort moment half Nerima had verlicht. Sommigen  
beweerden, dat Ranko aan toverij deed, en anderen dachten, dat zij wel eens een buitenaards  
wezen kon zijn. Kuno dacht er anders over, en zag dat als bewijs, dat Ranko een godin moest  
zijn. Anderen haalden hun schouders op. Velen hadden immers de Shishi Hokodan van Ryoga  
en de Moko Takabisha van Ranma gezien, en beschouwden dit gewoon als een van de vele  
talenten van een Martial Artist.  
  
Ranma was er echter niet blij mee, dat Ranko steeds meer in het spotlicht kwam. Een steek  
van jaloersheid joeg door zijn hart, toen hij enkele woorden opving, dat Ranko wel eens de  
beste Martial Artist van de school zou kunnen zijn. Boos rende Ranma de school in,  
mompelend dat ze nog wel eens zouden zien, wie hier de beste was. Ukyo en Akane konden  
alleen maar hun schouders ophalen om de gekwetste ego van Ranma.  
  
****  
  
Nodoka was inmiddels bij de Tendo's aangekomen en werd verwelkomd door Kasumi.  
"Hallo tante Saotome, fijn dat u weer langskomt," begroette ze haar. "Wilt u wat thee of  
koffie drinken?" vroeg Kasumi, terwijl ze samen naar de woonkamer liepen. "Oh graag kind,  
doe mij maar een kopje thee." Kasumi knikte, en liep weer naar de keuken.   
  
In de woonkamer keken twee mannen van hun spelbord Go op, en zagen een dame in  
kimono. In haar armen hield zij haar altijd aanwezige familie katana, gewikkeld in een  
traditionele doek. Haar blik in haar ogen stonden op ijs. Men kon de kamertemperatuur voelen  
dalen, nu Nodoka de woonkamer had betreden. Beide mannen konden hun huivering niet  
onderdrukken toen ze de blik in haar ogen zagen, en men kon bijna zweren dat er pinguïns in  
de kamer rondliepen terwijl de ramen langzaam besloegen.  
  
Genma slikte, en stond zwetend op. "Hallo Nodoka, mijn vrouw. Het was ... lang geleden ...  
dat we elkaar gezien hebben."  
  
De ijzige blik van Nodoka leek Genma te doorboren. "Zeker, echtgenoot Saotome Genma,"  
antwoordde ze neutraal, terwijl haar wijsvinger liefkozend over de schede van de katana  
gleed. "Alleen is het voor ons niet de eerste keer, sinds mijn dappere echtgenoot zich als  
meneer Pandabeer verschuilde bij mijn aanwezigheid." Voor hij wat kon zeggen, flitste  
Nodoka's messcherpe katana uit de schede en stopte enkele millimeters van Genma's kin.   
  
Tendo Soun durfde zich er niet in te mengen, aangezien dit een zaak tussen Genma en zijn  
vrouw was; maar hij hoopte het beste voor zijn vriend.  
  
"Ik denk dat we een zeer belangrijk onderonsje in privé moeten hebben, nietwaar  
echtgenoot?" De bleek weggetrokken Genma kon alleen maar knikken en slikte.  
  
****  
  
Het was tegen de middag. De school was inmiddels afgelopen. "Tadaima," klonk er, toen er  
twee personen thuis kwamen.   
  
(Tadaima = Ik ben thuis)  
  
Ryoga was in de woonkamer, en speelde Shogi tegen Soun. Aan tafel zat een kreunende  
Genma, die onder de pleisters en het verband zat. Hij was niet echt gelukkig. Nodoka, zijn  
vrouw had een behoorlijk 'pittig' gesprek met hem gehouden. Hij had voor zichzelf besloten,  
dat zijn vrouw op Happosai na, de gevaarlijkste persoon in deze wereld was. Hij kon haar  
maar beter aan zijn goede zijde houden.   
  
Ranma en Akane kwamen de woonkamer binnen en groetten iedereen. Nodoka kwam samen  
met Kasumi net van de keuken de woonkamer binnen gewandeld. Toen zij Ranma zag, liep ze  
direct naar hem toe, en gaf haar zoon een flinke omhelzing.   
  
"Krijg ... geen ... lucht," kon de blauw aangelopen Ranma slechts met moeite zeggen.  
  
"Zoon, ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven. Ik miste je al, zodra je gisteren weer weg was. Je  
hebt geen idee hoe gelukkig ik ben, nu ik jou weer terug heb," zei een glimlachende moeder  
tegen Ranma. Hij lachte schaapachtig en krabde zenuwachtig achter zijn hoofd.  
  
"Mam, ik heb je ook vreselijk gemist," zei hij zacht. Nodoka zei verder niets, maar het geluk  
straalde van haar af.   
  
"Tadaima," klonk er in de gang. Nabiki was inmiddels ook thuis gekomen en liep de  
woonkamer binnen. Ze begroette Nodoka toen zij haar zag. Er schoot Nabiki iets te binnen en  
liep weer de woonkamer uit om boven iets op te halen. Nabiki vond wat ze zocht. Het waren  
de papieren van Saotome Ranko, van de Burgerlijke Instantie. Ze liep naar beneden en  
overhandigde het aan Nodoka.   
  
"Hier Tante, ik heb hier de schriftelijke bevestiging voor Ranko, dat ze in het familie  
register van de Saotomees is geplaatst. Wilt u het haar overhandigen?" Nodoka keek verbaasd  
naar de papieren. Genma keek met gefronste wenkbrauwen naar Nabiki, maar werd  
genegeerd.  
  
"O kind, bedankt. Ik zal haar de papieren geven. Is er nog iets anders wat ik aan Ranko-chan  
moet doorgeven?" Nabiki trok een grijns. "Wel tante Saotome, u kunt haar vertellen dat ze  
zich geen zorgen hoeft te maken over de kosten. Dat is inmiddels allemaal afgehandeld. Maar  
ze kan me misschien nog op een alternatieve manier hiervoor bedanken." Een kleine glimlach  
speelde om Nabiki's mond.  
  
Nodoka die niet echt besefte hoe deze papieren waren geregeld, bedankte Nabiki vriendelijk  
voor haar hulp.   
  
****  
  
Het werd langzamerhand tijd voor Nodoka, om de laatste dingen voor Ranko te regelen. Ze  
keek Ranma en haar echtgenoot aan.   
  
"Ranma, Genma," zei Nodoka, haar stem scherp en strak, "ik heb besloten om Ranko als  
eerste bij mij in huis te nemen." Ze keek even naar de papieren die ze in haar handen had. "En  
dankzij Nabiki, kan ik nu met een gerust hart zeggen, dat Ranko echt mijn dochter is." Ze  
keek een beetje triest naar haar zoon. "Het spijt me voor jou en mijn echtgenoot, maar jullie  
zullen even moeten wachten, totdat ik thuis meer ruimte heb gecreëerd."   
  
Genma en Soun keken wazig voor zich uit. Ranma wist echter niet, wat hij ervan moest  
denken. Akane zweeg, en voelde iets, wat ze niet echt kon beschrijven, het idee dat Ranma  
binnenkort weer naar zijn ouderlijke huis ging. Kasumi glimlachte, ze was blij voor Ranko en  
Nabiki keek zoals gewoonlijk neutraal. Ryoga keek bedenkelijk vooruit en wat Happosai  
betreft, die was niet aanwezig.  
  
Nodoka richtte nu haar aandacht op Genma.  
  
"Nou wat anders. Ik heb gehoord, dat jij en Ranma, haar gewoon in jullie kamer lieten  
slapen. Eerlijk gezegd, is dat alles behalve proper!"  
  
Genma begon te zweten, en Ranma keek verbaasd. "Jullie tweeën moesten zich diep  
schamen! Houden jullie geen rekening met vrouwelijke modestie?"  
  
De situatie kwam ironisch over, voor Ranma. Hij begon zenuwachtig achter zijn hoofd te  
krabben, en Genma was met gebogen hoofd aan het duimendraaien.   
  
De man en zijn zoon boden hun excuus aan.  
  
Nodoka draaide zich om naar Tendo Soun, de gastheer van de familie Saotome. "Tendo-san,  
je had eigenlijk moeten weten, dat zulke situaties niet echt gepast zijn. Je had ze best erop  
mogen wijzen. Waarom liet je Ranko niet delen met een van de slaapkamers van jouw  
dochters?"  
  
(-san = beleefdheidsvorm - meneer / mevrouw)  
  
Tendo Soun boog zijn hoofd. "U heeft gelijk, Nodoka. Als gastheer had ik het moeten  
weten. We zijn echter zo gewend, aan Ranma's vloek, dat wij geen moment eraan dachten, om  
Ranko als een apart individu te beschouwen."  
  
Nodoka knikte. "Ranko heeft mij zoiets dergelijks ook verteld. Maar dit alles is nu  
inmiddels verleden tijd, nietwaar?" Soun beaamde het.  
  
Het was even stil in de woonkamer, maar toen verbrak Kasumi de stilte: "Wilt iemand van  
jullie een kopje thee?"  
  
****  
  
Ranma keek de woonkamer rond en zag Ryoga. "Hee vriend, het wordt tijd, dat ik je naar  
huis breng."   
  
Ryoga keek Ranma aan. Een gedachte ging door zijn hoofd. "Hij beziet mij als een vriend?  
Ik dacht dat we rivalen waren." Hij haalde zijn schouders op en keek naar Akane. Op de een  
of andere manier zag hij, dat Akane en Ranma met elkaar konden opschieten, beter dan ooit te  
voren. Hij wist, dat hij nooit dichter tot Akane kon komen, dan alleen als haar troetelbiggetje.  
Ryoga zuchtte. Een rivaal als vriend. Ranma was de enige, die hem accepteerde, zoals hij was.  
Dat moest hij hem nageven; en Ranma had hem ook altijd geholpen, ondanks het feit, dat hij  
altijd op zijn bloed uit was. Misschien was hij werkelijk zijn vriend.  
  
Ryoga stond op en bedankte Tendo-san voor zijn gastvrijheid. Hij keek Ranma aan, en  
knikte. Het werd tijd, dat hij eindelijk naar huis ging.  
  
****   
  
De twee jongenmannen waren nog een paar straten verwijderd van Ryoga's huis, toen  
Ryoga plotseling bleef stilstaan. Ranma keek hem vragend aan.  
  
"Jullie houden van elkaar, is het niet?" vroeg Ryoga zenuwachtig.   
  
"Wat? Je bedoelt Ranko en ik?" flapte Ranma verbaasd eruit.  
  
Ryoga gaf hem een dreun op zijn hoofd. "Nee baka, Akane en jou!"  
  
Hij trok een schaapachtig gezicht, maar daarna keek hij serieus. Hij begon zenuwachtig aan  
zijn vlecht te trekken. "Ik...Ik... kan het moeilijk uitleggen. Sinds de splitsing, is er een soort  
blokkade bij mij weggevallen... ik bedoel, ik voelde altijd al wat voor haar, maar nu durf ik er   
meer voor uit te komen."  
  
Verlegen draaide Ranma zijn hoofd van Ryoga weg. "Vergis je niet, we hebben nog altijd  
regelmatig een meningsverschil, maar ik weet dat ik van haar hou. Ukyo kan ik alleen maar als  
een goede vriendin bezien, meer als mijn zuster en wat Schampoo betreft, ik vertrouw haar  
niet. Is een relatie niet gebouwd op vertrouwen? Schampoo kan het zelfs vergeten, ik denk er  
niet aan, om tussen die Amazones terecht te komen."  
  
Zijn vriend en rivaal knikte begrijpend. "Wat houd je eigenlijk nog tegen?" vroeg hij aan  
hem, met een beetje jaloezie en teleurstelling in zijn stem.  
  
Ranma keek zijn vriend aan. "Oh man, begrijp me goed. Mijn Oyaji en Tendo-san zitten  
Akane en mij constant te pushen. Ze geven ons letterlijk geen keuze of ruimte. Zolang zij zo  
doorgaan, blijven wij hardnekkig weigeren. Yeah right, het gaat om het idee. Dit zijn zaken,  
waar wij voor kiezen, niet onze baka ouders!"  
  
Ryoga knikte en zwijgend liepen ze weer verder.   
  
Toen Ryoga bijna thuis was, werd hij begroet door enthousiast geblaf van Checkers, de  
zwart-wit gekleurde hond van de familie Hibiki. Voordat hij wat kon doen, werd hij  
besprongen en nat geslobberd door Checkers.  
  
Zijn ouders waren zoals gewoonlijk weer niet thuis. Ranma haalde teleurgesteld zijn  
schouders op. Zolang hij Ryoga al kende, zijn ouders had hij nog nooit gezien. De beide  
vrienden en rivalen, namen afscheid en Ranma vertrok weer naar huis.  
  
****  
  
De zieke Ranko, woelde door haar bed. Ze kon maar moeilijk de slaap vatten. Ze begon zich  
langzaam af te vragen, wanneer ze voor het laatst ziek was geweest. Ze concludeerde dat het  
meer dan zeven jaar geleden was! En nu was zij geveld door een flinke griep.   
  
Ze voelde zich depressief worden. Ze was nooit eerder ziek geworden. Ze was altijd sterk  
geweest. Nu vond ze zichzelf, fysiek genomen, een nul. Waarom begon ze er nu pas zorgen  
om te maken? Was het, omdat ze hier ziek en zwak in bed lag? Was dat het? Een ziek zwak  
meisje, gedoemd om zo voor de rest van haar leven te verslijten?  
  
Bittere Tranen rolden over Ranko's wangen. Waarom? Waarom moest het haar gebeuren?  
Eerst was ze een jongen met een vloek, nu is ze een meisje. Van een mannelijk fysieke sterke  
lichaam, gereduceerd tot letterlijke een schaduw van haar oorspronkelijke meisjesvorm, toen  
ze nog sterk was. Dat was de pijnlijke realiteit. Wat had zij aan zoveel Ki, als haar lichaam  
niet is, wat het zou moeten zijn? Dokter Tofu had makkelijk praten! Accepteren wat je bent....  
Ze voelde de toekomst door haar vingers glippen.   
  
****  
  
Toen Ranma was terug gekeerd, waren Nodoka samen met Akane weggegaan. Ze hadden  
enkele weinige spullen, die aan Ranko toebehoorden, meegenomen. Hij besloot om in de dojo  
te gaan oefenen.  
  
Ranma was in het midden van de dojo gaan zitten, en begon na te denken, wat voor  
techniek, Ranko gebruikt zou hebben.   
  
"Akane vertelde me gisteren, dat het pure Ki was. Wat moet ik mij daarbij voorstellen?"  
  
Hij kende alleen de Ki-techniek, die op emoties was gebaseerd. Ranma probeerde het echter,  
en concentreerde zich op zijn vuist. Zijn vuist begon een fel lichtblauwe gloed af te geven.   
  
"Ik weet niet wat er zo moeilijk aan is, maar volgens mij gebruikt zij gewoon een vorm van  
de Moko Takabisha. Het is immers een micro Ki-blast."   
  
Met de mening, dat Ranma de techniek nu onder de knie had, liep hij naar buiten, en zocht  
een grote steen als doelwit uit. Met zijn gloeiende hand sloeg hij keihard.  
  
"Kiyaaa!" schreeuwde hij. Er vlogen wel stukken van de steen af, maar het was niet het  
resultaat, wat hij in gedachten had. Normaal gesproken, kon hij de steen gewoon verpulveren.   
  
Een kakelende lach was achter zijn rug te horen. Het was Happosai. Kwaad draaide Ranma  
zich om. "Ouwe geit, wat valt er te lachen?"  
  
He oude mannetje grinnikte nog wat na en keek toen Ranma series aan. "Je probeert de steen  
stuk te slaan, terwijl je op jouw vorm van de Moko Takabisha concentreert, nietwaar?"  
Ranma kon hem alleen maar gelijk geven.   
  
Happosai knikte. "Zoals je ziet, gaat veel kracht hierdoor verloren. Normaal concentreer je  
op de vuistslag, maar nu je ook op de Moko Takabisha moet concentreren, werkt het niet zoals  
het moet."  
  
Hij zweeg even en toen begon Happosai weer te grijzen. "Ik veronderstel, dat je Ranko's  
techniek probeert te imiteren?"  
  
Zwijgend knikte hij. Ranma wilde Happosai nu niet kwaad maken. Het was erg zeldzaam,  
als de oude meester serieus iets wilde uitleggen.  
  
Happosai keek hem strak aan. "Wel, weet je toevallig wat voor Ki techniek zij gebruikte?"   
  
"Akane vertelde me, dat Ranko pure Ki gebruikte. Maar zoveel verschil is dat toch niet met  
mijn techniek?"  
  
Met een sprong, vloog Happosai op en gaf Ranma een dreun op zijn hoofd. "En jij noemt  
jezelf een martial artist?"  
  
Met een pijnlijke gezicht wreef Ranma over zijn hoofd. "Waar was dat nou weer voor  
nodig!"  
  
Happosai schudde kwaad zijn hoofd. "Ezel, het verschil tussen emotionele Ki en pure Ki is  
als een verschil tussen een kaarsvlammetje en de zon."  
  
"Huh?" vroeg Ranma intelligent.   
  
De oude meester zuchtte om de inzicht van Ranma. "Luister, pure Ki is directe emotieloze  
energie. Het kan opgeroepen worden, uit wilskracht alleen. Het is pure energie. Jouw techniek  
is echter gebaseerd op emoties. Jij gebruikt jouw zelfvertrouwen, hoewel het voor mij, meer  
op arrogantie lijkt. Heh... maar goed, het werkt niet altijd. Als je onder grote druk staat, of  
depressief bent, werkt jouw Moko Takabisha niet. Dat is het voordeel van pure Ki. Het is  
altijd beschikbaar."  
  
Happosai zweeg even, terwijl Ranma er over nadacht. Ranma knikte, en Happosai vervolgde  
zijn uitleg.  
  
"Pure Ki is echter alleen weggelegd voor de meesters, die er jarenlang mee werken. Ranko  
echter, kan makkelijk pure Ki gebruiken omdat ze er genoeg van heeft. Het is als het ware een  
vat met water, die onder druk staat. Als je de kraan opendraait, dan spuit het eruit. Momenteel  
gebruikt ze nog de oude Moko Takabisha, maar zodra ze pure Ki gaat gebruiken, wel, berg je  
dan maar."  
  
"Wablief?" riep Ranma uit. "Nou lieg je! Ik heb haar Moko Takabisha's gezien; en nu  
beweer je, dat ze nog veel krachtigere blasts kan creëren! Je kan me veel vertellen ouwe, maar  
dat gaat te ver! Wat denk je wat zij is? Een tekenfilmfiguur uit Dragon Ball?"  
  
Happosai grinnikte. "Toen ik vertelde, dat zij in staat is, om een hele woonblok met de  
grond gelijk te maken, maakte ik geen grap. Dit is, wat ze met pure Ki kan."  
  
Ranma liep hoofdschuddend weg. Zijn ego werd met de dag verder de grond ingestampt.  
Het werd gauw tijd, dat hij ook ontdekte wat pure Ki was, al was dat het laatste wat hij ging  
doen.   
  
Grinnikend keek de ouwe meester Ranma na. "Soms is het goed, om te beseffen, dat je niet  
de allerbeste kan zijn," dacht hij met een tikkeltje sadisme.  
  
**** 


	14. Hoofdstuk 14: Oefening baart kunst DEEL...

Gespleten problemen.  
  
Een Ranma ½ Fanfic door DWM  
  
All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Hoofdstuk 14   
Oefening baart kunst.  
  
Akane zat in de klas. De geschiedenisleraar was druk bezig om de historie van Japan uiteen  
te zetten, maar Akane's gedachten waren ergens anders. Ranma was helemaal in de ban van  
pure Ki. Hij was al twee dagen in de dojo, en kwam alleen eruit om te eten en te slapen;  
school sloeg hij over.  
  
Ze zuchtte. Ranma was hardnekkig als het op een nieuwe Martial Arts techniek aankwam.  
Akane herinnerde zich nog goed, toen Ryoga met de Shishi Hokodan kwam aanzetten.   
Ranma was gauw verslagen. Hij kwam er echter gauw achter, waarop de Shishi Hokodan op  
was gebaseerd. Het waren Ki projecties, gebaseerd op emoties. Als counter-aanval  
ontwikkelde hij de Moko Takabisha.   
  
"Juffrouw Tendo, waarom let je niet op?" klonk plotseling een stem. Akane keek verschrikt  
op. De leraar wees naar de deur. "Ga maar in de hal staan juffrouw Tendo."  
  
****  
  
Ranma was gefrustreerd, en dat was nog zacht uitgedrukt. Hij zat midden in de dojo en  
probeerde zijn dertigste poging om pure Ki te projecteren. Met gefronste wenkbrauwen  
staarde hij naar de gloeiende bal die hij produceerde in zijn kom gevormde handen.   
  
"Dit is weer hetzelfde; het is de Moko Takabisha. Ik ken geen andere methode om Ki te  
projecteren, dan met behulp van emoties alleen!" Gefrustreerd sloeg hij een gat in de houten  
vloer van de dojo.  
  
"Oeps.....," zei Ranma, terwijl hij naar de nieuwe ongewenste toevoeging in de  
vloerdecoratie van de dojo keek, "dit zal Tendo-san niet bepaald waarderen...."  
  
Hij zuchtte diep. Voor de zoveelste keer begon Ranma na te denken. "De Old Freak, mijn  
Oyaji en zelfs Tendo-san kunnen speciale Ki-projecties zoals monsterkoppen, opgeblazen  
vormen en reuzehanden. Ryoga en ik kunnen alleen energieblasts met behulp van onze  
emoties."  
  
Ranma wreef zijn handen langs de zijkanten van zijn hoofd. "Ik heb geen gebrek aan  
levensenergie. Ik heb plenty genoeg voor een aantal Moko Takabisha's. Waar zit dus de truc?"  
  
Opeens snapte Ranma met zijn vingers. "Wacht 'ns effe. De Shishi Hokodan is niet het  
enigste wat Ryoga kan. Die hoofdbanden van hem. Hij kan er vlijmscherpe objecten van  
maken!"  
  
Hij stond op en liep naar de muur van de dojo en begon met zijn hoofd tegen de houten  
muur te bonken. "Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn! Dankzij de Ki die hij in de objecten voert, kan hij  
ze versterken; en zelfs scherper maken! Dat moet pure Ki zijn!"  
  
Ranma knarste met zijn tanden. Dit waren dingen, die zijn baka Oyaji hem nog nooit geleerd  
had! Het werd in ieder geval nu veel duidelijker voor Ranma.  
  
"Misschien dat een trainingstrip mij meer inzicht kan geven," zuchtte hij. Hij krabde zich  
achter zijn hoofd. "Zou Ranko mee willen komen? We kunnen beiden wel wat extra training  
gebruiken..."  
  
****  
  
Bij Nodoka thuis, ging het niet echt geweldig. Nodoka begon zich ernstig zorgen te maken,  
om haar nieuwe dochter. De griep was voorbij, maar een echte verbetering was niet zichtbaar.  
Ranko zag er niet goed uit. De levenslust was verdwenen; de beroemde Saotome eetlust was  
weg en ze had nergens meer zin in.  
  
Ranko zat momenteel in de tuin, maar deed niet meer dan voor haar uit staren. Nodoka liep  
naar haar toe, knielde naast haar neer en drukte haar dochter tegen zich aan.  
  
"Kind, waar is jouw vuur gebleven? Een paar dagen geleden kon zelfs de griep jou niet  
weerhouden, om voor jouw broer op te komen, maar nu zie ik jouw vuur doven," fluisterde ze.  
  
Voordat Ranko antwoord wilde geven, werd hun aandacht afgeleid door twee figuren in de  
verte, die over de daken sprongen, alsof het niets was. Het was Shampoo die Mousse achterna  
zat. Blijkbaar had Mousse weer iets stoms gedaan. Het was een zeldzaam gezicht; normaal  
was het Ranma die achterna gezeten werd.   
  
De jaloerse blik van Ranko ontging Nodoka niet.   
  
Ranko zuchtte diep en een groene aura werd zichtbaar. "Mam, ik heb gewoon nergens meer  
zin in. Mijn hele leven heb ik niets anders gedaan dan Martial Arts, om uiteindelijk de beste te  
zijn. Ik was zo sterk als een paard, en ik kon blokken beton verpulveren alsof het niets was.  
Nu is me dit alles ontnomen; ik ben nu nog slapper dan Akane! Het is allemaal weggegooid  
tijd, die ik beter had kunnen investeren!"  
  
Verbaasd schudde Ranko's moeder haar hoofd. "Ranko, mijn kind, wat is er mis met jou?  
Met jouw laatste gevecht heb je toch gewonnen? Bewijst dat niet, dat je nog altijd even goed  
bent?"  
  
Ranko zweeg een lange tijd en gaf daarna antwoord. "Zo simpel is dat niet Mam. Het was  
dankzij mijn snelheid en goede reflexen. Maar als hij mij had geraakt dan....," een rilling liep  
over haar rug, "was ik dood geweest."  
  
Met een zwijgende knik keek Nodoka haar dochter aan. Een paar dagen geleden had zij het  
hele relaas van Ranma gehoord. De onbalans van haar dochters Ki en Lichaam en de ontstane  
kwetsbaarheid. Ze begon te begrijpen, dat Ranko een gevecht nu serieuzer dan ooit moest  
nemen, omdat er nu leven en dood op het spel stond.   
  
"Hoe versloeg je hem eigenlijk?" vroeg Nodoka.   
  
Ranko maakte een vuist en het begon met een vreemde blauwe glans te gloeien. "Ik sloeg  
hem met een Ki-vuist bewusteloos. Het werkt als een micro-blast en beschermt tegelijk mijn  
hand. Ik had echter wel last van een terugslag; alsof ik met een groot pistool schoot."  
  
"Is dat die pure Ki, waar je het laatst over had?"   
  
Ranko gaf een korte knik. "Ja mam, dit is pure Ki. Op de een of andere manier heb ik totaal  
geen probleem op het op te roepen. Ik kan het in welke gemoedstoestand dan ook, gebruiken."  
  
Ze zuchtte echter diep en schudde bedroefd haar hoofd. "Toen ik dit ontdekte, dacht ik de  
sleutel voor mijn zwakheid gevonden te hebben. Ik wilde mijn hele lichaam met pure Ki  
hullen zodat het een soort harnas werd, maar op de een of andere manier kan ik er niet in  
slagen...."  
  
De moeder van Ranko schudde haar hoofd. Ranko was zo depressief geworden, dat ze nu  
tegenwoordig opgaf na de eerste beste tegenslag.  
  
"Ranko, misschien is het beter dat je jouw aandacht even op iets anders richt. Waarom gaan  
we niet even op stap? Winkelen bijvoorbeeld?" stelde Nodoka voor.   
  
Het roodharige meisje met de vlecht was hier niet echt warm voor te krijgen, maar besloot  
haar moeder een plezier te doen en knikte.  
  
"Goed," zei Nodoka, terwijl ze de nu verraste Ranko bij haar arm greep en haar naar binnen  
sleepte. "Het eerste wat je nodig hebt, is fatsoenlijke ondergoed en kleding. Dat is iets waar je  
nu niet meer onderuit komt, jongedame," zei Nodoka vrolijk maar streng. Grote  
zweetdruppels verschenen bij Ranko.  
  
****  
  
Ranko had spijt dat ze had toegeven. Wel, maak daar maar diepe spijt van. Het meisje dat  
pas nog een ex-jongen was, werd al meteen onder druk gezet om de meest kawaii kleding te  
passen. Kortom, meisje of niet... het was hel op aarde voor haar.  
  
Nodoka sleepte Ranko vastberaden naar iedere kledingzaak die ze maar zag, en Ranko  
onderdrukte het verlangen om gillend het hazenpad te kiezen... Met knarsende tanden voor een  
van de spiegels, dacht ze terug, dat ze zelf had toegeven, dat ze zich zou aanpassen. Oh hoe  
groot deze woorden waren...  
  
"Oh alsjeblieft Mam, niet met die hartjesmotief op mijn ondergoed," klaagde ze. Ze kon met  
moeite haar moeder overtuigen, dat neutrale witte ondergoed goed genoeg voor haar was.   
  
****   
  
Tegen het einde van de middag, kwamen ze thuis; beladen met vele zakken en pakken;  
genoeg om een garnizoen uit te rusten. Kreunend sorteerde Ranko alle kleding en legde deze  
in laden en kasten. Ze was blij, dat alles achter de rug was.   
  
Er werd plotseling tegen haar slaapkamerraam geklopt en Ranko keek verbaasd op. Het was  
Ranma! Ze opende het raam en liet hem naar binnen.   
  
"Oi bro, was de voordeur soms teveel van het goede?" vroeg ze grinnikend.   
  
"Yo sis, ik wilde dit zo'n beetje tussen ons houden. De laatste paar dagen ben ik hard aan 't  
trainen, ik ben 'n beetje in de ban geraakt van jouw nieuwe techniek."   
  
"Techniek? Oh je bedoelt die techniek met mijn vuist!"   
  
Ranma knikte. "Yeah, die techniek. Helaas wilt 't niet geweldig lukken. Ik heb besloten om  
op een trainingstrip te gaan, en 't leek me 'n goed idee om jou mee te vragen. Wij beide  
kunnen wel een beetje training gebruiken, niet?" stelde Ranma voor.  
  
Ranko dacht een moment na. Misschien kon een trainingstrip voor haar een nieuwe uitweg  
bieden. Tenslotte had zijzelf ook problemen, om haar nieuwe techniek te perfectioneren.  
Ranko knikte. "Het is een goed idee bro. Ik kan de training goed gebruiken, het is beslist goed  
voor mij, en misschien kunnen we nieuwere en betere technieken ontwikkelen."  
  
"Oke sis, dan is 't afgesproken. Zodra ik de boel uitgewerkt heb, laat ik 't je weten. Zorg jij,  
dat je het geregeld krijgt met okaasan? See ya!" Na deze woorden sprong hij uit het raam en  
verdween.   
  
Met een glimlach sloot Ranko het raam en ging languit op het bed liggen. Misschien was er  
nog hoop.   
  
Bij de slaapkamerdeur in de gang liep Nodoka glimlachend weg. Haar zoon en dochter  
hadden een sterke band. Ze had besloten, om Ranko haar die trainingstrip te gunnen, al was  
het niet iets wat meisjes deden. Maar ze besefte dat het goed voor Ranko's moreel was, en  
misschien kwam er iets goeds uit.   
  
****  
  
Een dag later was Ranma thuis stevig zijn spullen aan het inpakken, toen Genma als  
pandabeer de slaapkamer binnenkwam.   
  
[En was wat ben je van plan, jongen,] schreef zijn vader argwanend.   
  
De martial artist zuchtte, draaide zich om en las het bordje. "Ik ga op 'n trainingstrip, Paps.  
'N trainingtrip die ik hard nodig heb. En nee, ik neem Akane niet mee. Ik heb afgesproken  
met Ranko; wij beidde hebben 't hard nodig."  
  
[Akane is jouw verloofde jongen!] flipte het bordje, [Zorg, dat ze geen verkeerde ideeën  
krijgt!] waarschuwde Genma.  
  
Ranma draaide met zijn ogen. "Yeah right, wat denk je wat ik ben Oyaji!" Met een snort,  
draaide Ranma zich om. "Ik haal in ieder geval Ranko op, dan kunnen we nog wat enkele  
dingen regelen."   
  
Zonder een woord verder te zeggen, sprong Ranma uit het raam en hopte over de daken,  
richting Nodoka's huis.   
  
Panda-Genma schudde langzaam zijn kop.  
  
****  
  
Ranma belde aan bij zijn moeders huis en Nodoka deed open. Ze omhelsde haar zoon, en liet  
hem daarna binnen. Daar wachtte Ranko grinnikend op hem, met de rugzak al in de aanslag.   
  
De kleding van Ranko was een beetje een vreemd voor Ranma, maar niet verrassend. Ze  
was gekleed in een soort rode tuinbroek voor meisjes; een soort gulden middenweg. Een oude  
herinnering kwam langzaam bovendrijven. In de eerste maand bij de Tendo's, toen al zijn  
kleren in de was lagen, was hij gedwongen om zoiets soortgelijks aan te trekken. Hij kon zich  
nog goed herinneren, dat het een groot woord China erop had gestaan. Het enige verschil was,  
dat het deze keer Ranko perfect paste. Hij schudde zijn gedachte van zijn verleden weg;  
Ranma wist maar al te goed, dat Ranko dezelfde herinneringen deelde.   
  
Ongetwijfeld had ze voor hun training iets passenders...  
  
"Zo te zien, hoef ik niets uit te leggen," constateerde Ranma een beetje verbaasd. Op zijn  
minst had hij verwacht, dat hun moeder niet helemaal ermee eens was.  
  
De moeder van Ranma legde een hand op haar zoons schouder en knikte, toen hij omkeek.  
"Het leek mij een goede motivatie voor Ranko, zoonlief. We hebben een gesprek hierover  
gehouden, en ik heb mijn goedkeuring eraan gegeven. Jullie beiden lijken zoveel op elkaar, en  
toch verschillen jullie weer. Ranko heeft echter dezelfde drift als jou; ze wilt de beste zijn, ze  
wilt de beste in Martial Arts zijn. Maar haar huidige lichamelijke situatie staat dat niet  
helemaal toe."   
  
Ranma knikte, en glimlachte schaapachtig.  
  
Nodoka glimlachte. "Ik hoop dat jullie kunnen bereiken, waar jullie naar toeleven. Ik hoop  
ook dat jullie je zwakheden zullen overwinnen."   
  
Zoon en dochter knikten, bij deze woorden. Hun moeder wist, wat hun doel was, en waren  
blij met zo'n begrijpende moeder.   
  
Ranko kon slechts met moeite haar rugzak optillen, en hees het met een kreun op haar rug.  
Ze had de training zeker nodig! Hun moeder gaf Ranko en Ranma beiden een afscheidskus en  
stopten hun wat extra dingen toe, voor onderweg. Ze namen daarna afscheid en vertrokken  
richting de Tendo's.  
  
****  
  
"Tadaima!" klonk er, toen Ranko en Ranma binnenkwamen. De hele familie Tendo en  
Genma hadden zich in de woonkamer bijeen geschaard. Zelfs Happosai was nu aanwezig.   
  
Akane keek Ranma vreemd aan. "Ga jij met Ranko op een trainingstrip?" vroeg ze onzeker.   
  
Ranma en Ranko knikten.   
  
Ranko nam het woord. "Het zal er heftig aan toe gaan, en we hebben alle rust nodig om  
nieuwe technieken te ontwikkelen. Vooral ik zal nu hard moeten trainen, sinds ik zo 'zwak'  
ben."   
  
"Het is jammer dat jullie willen, dat ik niet mee mag," zuchtte Akane.   
  
De zwartharige martial artist zuchtte, liep naar Akane toe en keek haar aan. "Luister Akane,  
dit is speciaal. We spreken niet meer over training alleen, maar over speciale technieken...  
Ranko's technieken kunnen zelfs.... eh het lijkt meer op massa-destructie..."  
  
"Bedankt bro...," zei Ranko sarcastisch. "Wat Ranma bedoelt, is dat hij bang is, dat jou wat  
overkomt, tijdens onze training sessies." Ze verzweeg het feit, dat theoretisch gezien zij zelf   
nog meer gevaar liep dan Akane.  
  
De middelste dochter van de Tendo's knikte even. Familie kwam bij haar, op de eerste  
plaats, en zag niet graag, dat iemand van hun wat overkwam. Het nam echter niet haar  
nieuwsgierigheid weg.   
  
"Waar gaan jullie eigenlijk naartoe?" vroeg ze tussen neus en lippen door; hopende dat ze  
makkelijk een antwoord zou krijgen...   
  
Ranma had zijn mond al geopend. "Dezelfde plek... hmpf!"   
  
Zijn mond sloeg alweer dicht, toen Ranko hem een hand voor zijn mond hield.  
  
"Ik dacht dat we zo graag ~privé~ wilden hebben... bro...!" zuchtte Ranko.   
  
Haar broer begon zenuwachtig achter zijn hoofd te krabben. "Gomen... Ranko...," zei hij  
verontschuldigend.   
  
Nabiki en Akane hadden echter genoeg gehoord, en glimlachten.   
  
Genma Saotome glimlachte.   
  
Ranko glimlachte ook...  
  
Happosai grijnsde echter.  
  
"Ik ga mijn spullen verder inpakken," zei Ranma zenuwachtig.   
  
"Oké bro," zei Ranko kortaf.  
  
De oudste dochter van de Tendo's was inmiddels naar de keuken gelopen om wat extra  
lekkers te voorschijn te halen, die zij voor deze gelegenheid had gemaakt. Ranma had haar  
namelijk verteld, over de geplande trainingstrip en Kasumi had voorgesteld, om wat extra's  
voor hun te maken. Natuurlijk zei Ranma geen nee.   
  
Ze kwam inmiddels terug uit de keuken en overhandigde enkele bento's aan Ranko. "Voor  
onderweg," zei ze glimlachend. Ranko bedankte haar vriendelijk en stopte het weg.   
  
Akane liep inmiddels naar boven en klopte aan bij Ranma's slaapkamer. Ranma deed open  
en ze liep naar binnen. Ze zag dat Ranma inmiddels alles had ingepakt, en dat zijn rugzak  
klaar stond.   
  
"Ranma... beloof je me, dat je terugkomt? Beloof je me ook om voorzichtig te zijn.... met  
Ranko?" vroeg Akane zacht.   
  
Ranma slikte en krabde zich achter zijn hoofd. "Eh wel... je hebt mijn woord Akane. Ik zal  
terugkomen, en beter dan ooit. Je zult Ranko en mij niet meer terug herkennen."   
  
Ze keek Ranma in zijn blauwgrijze ogen. "Ik hoop het. Kom gauw terug," zei ze, terwijl ze  
hem nu stevig omhelsde.   
  
De jonge martial artist was verrast en omhelsde Akane nu voorzichtig terug. "Ik kom terug  
Akane; man, ik bedoel, het is maar voor 1 of 2 weken.... Hoe kan ik jou in de steek laten...,"  
zei hij zacht.   
  
Bij de deur klonk aanmoedigend gefluit. "That's the spirit Ranma," riep Ranko enthousiast...  
  
Een schoen vloog naar de wegrennende Ranko, die grijnsde als een Cyperse kater.  
  
****  
  
Vele uren later liepen Ranma en Ranko door een woud. Een vreemde situatie begon zich af  
te tekenen. Terwijl Ranko vol energie bleef doorwandelen, begon Ranma tekenen van  
vermoeidheid te tonen.   
  
"Een beetje rustig aan... hijg Ranko. Ik ben in mijn hele leven nog nooit zo snel moe  
geworden...," zei Ranma puffend en hijgend.   
  
*Dit is heel verdacht...,* dacht Ranko bezorgd, terwijl ze de bezweette Ranma aankeek, *en  
ik dacht, dat ik een serieuze zwakheid had.*   
  
De beidde Saotome's gingen op een boomstronk zitten en dronken wat water uit een fles en  
staarden een lange tijd voor zich uit.   
  
"Ik heb 't ook zitten heh... sis?" vroeg Ranma terwijl hij naar de grond staarde.   
  
Ranko gaf een kort knikje. "Jouw uithoudingsvermogen is heel laag geworden... bro. Je hebt  
ook een serieuze zwakheid. Bij een lang gevecht zul je aan de kortste eind gaan trekken."   
  
"Yeah... gelukkig ben ik nu wat sterker dan normaal. Op zijn minst, hoef ik niet bang te zijn,  
om wat klappen te krijgen...," antwoordde Ranma, en nam nog een slok water, om daarna de  
dop van zijn fles dicht te schroeven.   
  
De tweelingzus van Ranma zweeg, en staarde naar een vogeltje die in boom zat, en een  
deuntje floot.   
  
"Ik dacht dat onze splitsing voordelen had; jij jouw enorme Ki en ik... en ik... wel, ik hoopte  
dat alles een beetje meer normaal zou worden. Maar nu...," zei Ranma bijna fluisterend.   
  
Ranko zuchtte. "Kortom; we zijn beidde in onbalans. Wat de ene teveel heeft, heeft de  
andere te weinig."   
  
De broer van Ranko knikte instemmend. "Yep... dus daarom zijn we niet voor niets op een  
trainingstrip gegaan. We kunnen onze onbalans makkelijk weer bij trainen."   
  
*Het is de Ki... Ranma heeft heel duidelijk te weinig, terwijl ik juist veel te veel heb. Onze  
lichamen compenseren deze onbalans. Ik denk, dat het dankzij onze keiharde training was  
geweest, dat we het er nog zo goed van afbrachten,* dacht Ranko bezorgd. *Ik zou al breken  
bij de eerste beste stoot... terwijl Ranma al zou omvallen bij een kleine wandeling...*   
  
"Ik vrees dat we gedoemd zijn, om onze hele leven hard te blijven trainen... bro...," zuchtte  
Ranko.  
  
Ranma was serieus verbaasd om deze opmerking. "Wat bedoel je? Natuurlijk moeten we  
blijven trainen, om de beste te blijven."   
  
Ranko keek haar broer strak aan. "We moeten blijven trainen tot onze dood!!! Het is dankzij  
onze harde training geweest, dat we nauwelijks last hebben van onze splitsing!"   
  
"Huh?" was de intelligente reactie.   
  
De zus van Ranma draaide met haar ogen en zuchtte diep en balde haar vuisten. "Simpel...  
als we ongetraind waren; ik zou nog slapper dan een vaatdoek zijn geweest! Jij zou al  
doodvermoeid zijn als je een trap opliep. Het is de onbalans van onze Ki, zoals we het al zo  
vaak over gehad hebben!"   
  
Het was een moment erg stil tussen de twee. Het enige wat te horen was; het gefluit van een  
vogel en de ruisende bladeren.   
  
"Ranko... je piekert de laatste tijd teveel," zuchtte Ranma. "Kop op! Vandaag of morgen  
vinden we beslist een oplossing!"   
  
Het roodharige meisje knikte zwijgend en kwam langzaam weer overeind.   
  
**** 


	15. Hoofdstuk 15: Oefening baart kunst DEEL2

_Een Ranma ½ Fanfic door DWM_

_Disclaimer: All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi_

**Gespleten Problemen**

**Hoofdstuk 15**

**Oefening baart kunst - deel 2.**

* * *

Thuis bij de Tendo's was het erg onrustig, sinds Ranko en Ranma op hun trainingstrip waren gegaan. Kasumi was eigenlijk de enige die als een onverstoorbare rots in de branding haar kalmte bewaarde. 

Nabiki merkte een paar uur later op, dat er gestommel uit Akane's slaapkamer klonk. Ze kreeg een vermoeden en klopte tegen haar slaapkamerdeur. Ze werd binnengelaten en Nabiki zag meteen, dat haar jongere zusje vlijtig haar reisspullen aan het inpakken was. Ze schudde langzaam haar hoofd. 

Akane, je wilt toch niet zeggen, dat je Ranma en Ranko achterna wilt gaan? 

Met een snort ging Akane op haar bed zitten. Ik kan die twee niet alleen laten. Er kan van alles met ze gebeuren! Ze keek Nabiki ernstig aan. Ik realiseerde me eigenlijk veel te laat, wat Ranko's lichamelijke gesteldheid betreft. Je weet hoe zwak Ranko is. Stel dat ze gewond raakt tijdens hun training; heb je daar al aan gedacht?

Schouderophalend keek Nabiki door het raam naar buiten. Zusje... zusje toch; hoe denk je die twee nu nog te kunnen vinden? zei ze zuchtend. 

Nabiki! Je hebt toch van Ranma gehoord, dat ze naar de plek gaan waar hij de vorige keer was geweest? Iedereen heeft het gehoord! 

De middelste Tendo dochter, Nabiki, draaide zich om en grijnsde. Ik weet dat Ranma niet bepaald dom is, maar ik weet ook heel goed, dat hij zijn verstand niet gebruikt en de dingen er gewoon uit flapt. Ranko daarin tegen... gebruikt is een stuk slimmer. Ze had het allang begrepen, en ik kan je verzekeren, dat beiden naar een andere plek zijn gegaan.

Akane's ogen werden groot en ze liet zich toen vermoeid op haar bed achterovervallen. Barst! Je hebt gelijk Nabiki... 

Toen Nabiki de slaapkamer van Akane verliet en de trap afliep, begon ze zich echter af te vragen waar Happosai was gebleven. Hij was niet lang na het vertrek van Ranma en Ranko, verdwenen. 

*~*~*~*

Het was avond, toen Ranma en Ranko hun kamp hadden opgezet, en zich nu voor een kampvuurtje zaten. Het was een heldere nacht vol sterren en de maan vertoonde zich maagdelijk aan de hemel. Op een kampvuurtje pruttelde een potje met soep, gemaakt van een instant poederpakje. 

Zoals Nabiki had voorspeld; de beiden Saotome's waren naar een andere locatie gegaan. 

Ranko lag op de grond naar de avondhemel te staren. Ze had haar benen opgetrokken, en hield haar handen achter haar hoofd. Ranma staarde peinzend in het kampvuur, waarvan het licht een spookachtig schaduw op zijn gezicht wierp. 

De broer van Ranko was aan het peinzen, en dacht over de concluderende woorden van zijn zus na. Er klopte iets niet aan de theorie van haar. Oké, hij was wat sneller moe geworden dan normaal, maar hij herinnerde zich nog goed, hoe hij tijdens zijn training in de dojo, constant met zijn Ki bezig was geweest. Ook met de dagelijkse oefengevechten tegen zijn vader merkte hij niets ervan. Ranko was slim en opmerkzaam, maar hij kon de gedachte niet van zich afzetten, dat zij depressief aan het worden was. Ze begon dingen veel te negatief te bezien. Hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen bij deze gedachte. 

Ranma zuchtte mentaal, terwijl hij hierover nadacht. _Ik flap de meeste woorden onnadenkend eruit, maar Ranko denkt eerst na, voordat ze altijd antwoordt. Ik ben meestal onbezorgd, trots en vrolijk, maar zij is altijd emotioneel, ernstig en bezorgd. Misschien vergis ik me. Het is mogelijk dat het ook komt, omdat zij nog deels depressief is door haar situatie._

De zwartharige martial artist wierp een blik naar Ranko, die nog steeds naar de hemel staarde. Hij besefte dat hij te makkelijk de woorden van Ranko aannam, omdat zij sneller de dingen doorhad dan hij. Maar haar negatieve en bezorgde gedachten, zorgden dat haar gedachten vertroebeld werden, zodat ze een verkeerde oordeel velde over de hele situatie! 

De soep was inmiddels al een tijdje aan het koken, en Ranma besloot dat het opgediend kon worden. Hij goot de inhoud in een beker en keek naar Ranko. 

Oi Ranko; de soep is klaar. Hier is je mok. 

[oi – hey]

Ranko kwam langzaam overeind en nam het met een glimlach aan, en blies vervolgens de damp weg. 

De zwartharige martial artist nam een sip van zijn soep en probeerde uit te vogelen hoe hij dit onderwerp het beste aan Ranko kon vertellen. Hij keek met een ernstige blik naar zijn zus. 

Ranko over dat Ki gedoe van zo straks.

Ranko keek op, en keek hem vragend aan. wat is het probleem? 

Ik heb er zo'n beetje over nagedacht, maar ik denk dat je er dit keer naast zit. 

Verbaasd keek Ranko zijn broer aan. Ranma, haar tweelingbroer, die nadacht? Ze grinnikte even en keek hem uitdagend aan. Wel bro, verklaar je nader. 

Ranma fronste even zijn wenkbrauwen, en vroeg zich af waarom die blik hem niet beviel. Hij besloot het echter te negeren. Man, ik bedoel, dit keer overdreef je toch 'n beetje. Je zei tegen me, dat m'n Ki heel laag was geworden, maar ik realiseer me nu dat je alles van jouw situatie beziet. Realiseer je, dat we naast het wandelen ook twee uur non stop HARDLOPEN hebben gedaan? Yeah, 'n detail die me compleet was ontschoten, de baka die ik ben. Oké, normaal was dat drie tot vier uur lang, maar gezien de situatie is dit belachelijk! Dit is nog altijd ver boven een normale limiet van een ongetraind persoon. Ik bedacht me dit pas, toen ik me realiseerde dat ik hele uren Ki oefeningen aan het doen was. Ik heb niets gemerkt van die zogenaamde vermoeidheid. 

Ranko kon hierop niets zeggen, en slikte. Ze kon zichzelf wel voor haar hoofd slaan dat ze dit kleine' detail compleet was vergeten. 

Yeah man, je hebt me compleet gek gemaakt voor niets, mopperde Ranma, terwijl hij nu de damp van zijn beker wegblies en een sip nam van zijn beker. 

Het was even stil maar toen vervolgde Ranma het gesprek. Het enige met t probleem, ben jij zus! Hoe hard 't ook is.

Het bleef een moment stil tussen hun twee. Ranko trok een pruillip en keek de andere kant uit. 

De zwartharige martial artist zuchtte en schudde langzaam zijn hoofd. uhm wel, luister zus; we zijn niet voor niets op een trainingstrip gegaan. Ik wil die pure Ki techniek leren en jij wilt jouw Ki beter leren beheersen. Misschien dat je er zelfs in slaagt om met jouw Ki je lichaam weer te sterken. De bedoeling is, dat we elkaar helpen; als broer en zus 

Ranko knipperde even met haar ogen en knikte. Dat was immers dé bedoeling, daarvoor waren ze immers hier. 

ik denk dat we beter onze nest kunnen induiken. We willen graag morgenochtend fit genoeg zijn, nietwaar sis? stelde Ranma voor. 

morgen is weer een nieuwe dag, met nieuwe ideeën en oplossingen, beaamde Ranko. 

*~*~*~*

Het was de volgende ochtend toen Ranma werd gewekt door het fluiten van de vroege vogels, maar ook door een mopperende stem van een zekere oude kleine zeer ongewenste dwerg. 

De ogen van Ranma gingen niet open, maar schoten open. Hij sprong razendsnel uit zijn slaapzak en kroop snel uit zijn tent. Met ogen van ongeloof staarde hij naar Happosai die enkele dingen in zijn handen had die beslist niet zijn eigendommen waren. 

is dit alles wat Ranko-chan heeft!? Wat een povere smaak, niets wat bij zo'n schoonheid als zij hoort! Ze heeft niet eens een beha bij zich, mopperde de oude dwerg. Hij had in zijn kleine handen een paar witte katoenen slipjes van Ranko in zijn handen. 

Ranma was niet bepaald ontzet. Absoluut niet; integendeel, hij was razend! 

Vieze gore ouwe seniel! Kan je zelfs ons hier niet met rust laten!? schreeuwde Ranma, terwijl hij op hem afsprong en wonder boven wonder, hem de twee stukken ondergoed van Ranko uit zijn handen wist te grissen.

Hallo Ranma groette Happosai onverstoorbaar, terwijl hij opzij sprong en hem grijnzend aanstaarde. 

Ranko kroop ondertussen gapend uit haar tent, terwijl ze nog de slaap uit haar ogen wreef. Ze knipperde verbaasd naar Ranma. De jongeman en een kleine opa in gevechtsstand staarden haar aan. 

Nani? Ranma, wat doe jij met mijn ondergoed? Ze was nog maar halfwakker. 

De zwartharige martial artist kreeg een knalrode hoofd en wees naar de dwerg voor hem. Oi, 't is Happosai z'n schuld! 

Het roodharige meisje knipperde met haar ogen. 

Haar vraag was snel beantwoord toen Happosai zich aan haar boezem vastklampte. Meteen was Ranko klaarwakker. gilde ze geschrokken. Een dreun van Ranko werkte natuurlijk niet, maar Ranma lanceerde hem met welgemikte trap de stratosfeer in. 

Happosai schreeuwde teleurgesteld tijdens de lancering: je draagt nog altijd geen BEHAAAAaaaaaa.. !!!! 

Ranma slikte toen hij naar haar keek. Ranko staarde Ranma kwaad aan, en griste haar eigendommen uit zijn handen. Humpf, het is dat ik weet, dat dit jou typisch gebeurt. Akane zou je allang gemept hebben. Ik draag trouwens een sportbeha, maar die ouwe sukkel herkende dat niet eens. In ieder geval, bedankt voor die redding, bro. 

niets te danken zei Ranma met een grijns, terwijl hij zich achter zijn hoofd krabde. Toen realiseerde hij iets. 

vroeg Ranma verbaasd.

een mooie alternatief, waar jij niet eerder aan hebt gedacht. Maar voor jou is dat nu verleden tijd, hentai! zei Ranko grijnzend. 

Ranko's broer haalde zijn schouders op. Hij ging op de grond zitten en zuchtte. Whatever. Ik vraag me af, wat Happosai hier te zoeken had. Ik kan me niet voorstellen, dat hij ons voor jouw ondergoed achterna was gekomen. Man, die ouwe freak is goed! We hebben z'n aanwezigheid niet ns opgemerkt toen hij ons volgde. 

Wat het ook is, we zullen het gauw te weten komen, zodra Happosai terug is gekomen, zei Ranko, terwijl ze bedachtzaam haar wijsvinger tegen haar kin hield. 

*~*~*~*

Het was inmiddels weer een tijdje geleden, dat Ranko en Ranma langs waren geweest bij de Cat Café. 

Shampoo veegde wat tafels schoon, en zette de stoelen op hun plaats. Ze was in gedachten verzonken over haar nieuwe situatie. Ze was niet langer meer Ranma's vrouw', daar had Ranko wel voor gezorgd. De Amazone knarste met haar tanden bij deze gedachte. Hoe kon haar overgrootmoeder zomaar alles ontbinden? 

_Ik denk dat ik even langs de Tendo's ga. Sinds het bezoek van Ranko, is Airen ik bedoel Ranma niet meer langs geweest,_ dacht Shampoo zuchtend. 

Ze draaide zich om en keek naar Mousse en haar overgrootmoeder, Cologne. Shampoo bezoekt Ranma; Overgrootmoeder hiermee geen probleem? vroeg Shampoo in haar gebrekkige Japans. 

De oude vrouw zuchtte, en haalde haar schouders op. Kind, ik heb er geen probleem mee. Ga, en zorg dat je het niet te lang maakt. Het wordt straks druk, dat weet je! 

Het paarsharige meisje knikte snel, en maakte haar schort los, om het vervolgens op te hangen. Niet lang daarna, verdween ze uit het café. Mousse keek grommend zijn geliefde na. Hij kon het niet geloven, dat Shampoo het nog steeds niet wilde opgeven. Zijn avances naar haar werden gewoon genegeerd, en het was niet ongewoon, dat zij haar woede en frustratie op hem afkoelde. 

Vervloekte Saotome, gromde Mousse, zelfs nu nog, wilt Shampoo hem niet laten gaan! 

Cologne keek schuin naar Mousse en schudde snel haar hoofd. Ze gaf hem met haar staf een harde tik op zijn hoofd. Niet treuzelen jongeman! Er is werk aan de winkel! 

De Amazoneman mompelde iets over een bazige mummie, wat hem nog een harde tik op zijn hoofd opleverde. 

*~*~*~*

Shampoo had Ranma's favoriete eten meegenomen, die ze in een bestelbox had gestopt. Ze was op de fiets, en stopte bij de poort van de Tendo's. Ze was verbaasd om Ukyo bij de poort te zien. Zij had Ranma's favoriete okonomiyaki bij zich. De twee meisjes keken elkaar zwijgend aan. 

De Amazone moest zich inhouden. Ukyo was niet langer meer een obstakel, sinds Ranma niet langer haar man' was. 

Nihao Spatelmeid, groette Shampoo sarcastisch. 

Wel, hallo Amazone Bimbo, groette Ukyo even sarcastisch terug. 

De Amazone gaf een snort, en opende de poort. Ze had besloten, de Tendo's niet meer met haar favoriete destructieve entrees te verrassen, en gewoon via de normale manier de Tendo's te bezoeken. Trouwens, het kon ook niet langer doorgaan, sinds de Cat Café telkens de rekening van een zekere Nabiki Tendo gepresenteerd kreeg. 

Ukyo maakte zich niet druk meer om Shampoo, sinds het nieuws over haar snel te ronde was gegaan. De Amazone was niet langer meer verloofd met Ranma, en voor Ukyo was dat zeer goed nieuws. Het verbaasde haar echter wel, dat Shampoo niet gauw opgaf. Zelfs nu nog, probeerde ze waarschijnlijk het hart van Ranma te winnen, ondanks het feit, dat Ranma nog twee verloofden' had. 

De okonomiyaki-chef kon alleen maar mentaal breed grijnzen. Als Ranma's kawaii' verloofde, maakte ze nu een grotere kans bij Ranma. 

Toen ze bij het voorportaal door Kasumi werden ontvangen, waren Ukyo en Shampoo echter verrast om te horen, dat Ranma samen met Ranko op een trainingstrip waren gegaan. 

Aiyah, Shampoo niet gedacht dat Ranma op Ranko elkaar mogen, mompelde Shampoo verrast in haar gebrekkige Japans. 

Kasumi kreeg bijna een blos, terwijl ze een hand tegen haar wang hield. Ara, Shampoo, hoe kom je op zo'n gedachte! Ranko is Ranma's tweelingzus. 

zei Ukyo met een snort. Hoe durf je zo over Ranma te denken. Ze zijn waarschijnlijk een trainingstrip gegaan om nieuwe technieken te leren. Ranma was al een tijdje niet op school geweest, sinds hij in de ban was van een nieuwe martial arts techniek. 

Een boze uitdrukking verscheen op Shampoos gezicht. Dat bedoelt Shampoo niet! Dacht, dat Airen euh Ranma meisjesvorm haatte! Vooral toen Shampoo hoorde dat Ranko bij moeder woont en Ranma bij Tendo's. 

zei Kasumi, een beetje verrast, dat was niet het geval Shampoo. Het was tante Nodoka's idee; ook omdat het een beetje te druk werd hier in huis. 

De Amazone knikte nu begrijpend, en zuchtte. Ranma was niet thuis, en het zag ernaar uit, dat het wel een paar weken kon duren, voordat hij thuis kwam. Diezelfde gedachte ging ook door Ukyo's hoofd. 

De beiden meisjes vertrokken teleurgesteld, hopende, dat ze Ranma weer snel zouden terugzien. 

*~*~*~*

Ranma en Ranko zaten tegenover elkaar, allebei gekleed in een witte gi, en overlegden hoe ze hun Ki probleem het beste konden gaan aanpakken. 

Mijn probleem is, dat ik m'n Ki kan alleen kan projecteren door emoties, terwijl jij zonder probleem jouw Ki kan projecteren, maar niet kan in jouw lichaam zelf kan focussen, concludeerde Ranma. 

Ranko knikte. Zo is het maar net, bro. 

De tweelingbroer wreef over zijn neus. Een Ki-blast is in principe voor ons beiden geen probleem. Maar waar we dus aan moeten werken, is de controle over pure Ki, terwijl jij ook nog eens controle over jouw interne lichaams-Ki moet krijgen. 

Yeah, maar ik begin het principe van pure Ki te begrijpen, sinds het gevecht met Ryoga. Maar als ik 't goed begrepen heb, dan had Happosai jou verteld, dat het jaren kan duren, voordat je controle krijgt over jouw pure Ki, voegde Ranko eraan toe. 

Ranma vouwde zijn armen over elkaar en fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. Ranko, kun je me je vuisttechniek demonstreren. Ik wil het met mijn eigen ogen zien vroeg hij bedenkelijk. 

Geen probleem antwoordde Ranko, terwijl ze opstond en naar een dikke oude boom toeliep. 

Haar vuist begon weer te gloeien, maar dit keer was het niet met een lichtblauwe glans, maar puur wit. klonk de kreet, en Ranko's vuist vloog uit. 

Een daverende klap was te horen, en toen werd het stil. Beiden Saotome's knipperden met hun ogen, toen de boom kreunend omviel. Het grote gat die in de stam was te zien, kon de boom niet langer zijn support geven.

De mond viel van Ranma open. Heb je daarmee Ryoga geslagen!? Hij floot het uit van bewondering.

De Saotome zus grijnsde even en schudde haar hoofd. Uh nee, dit keer was ik zekerder met wat ik deed, en voerde ik er meer energie in mijn vuist. Ze masseerde echter haar pijnlijke rechterarm, die toch weer een terugslag had moeten incasseren. 

Ranma wist dat het een vuistslag, gecombineerd met 'n Ki-blast was, maar zijn niets ontgaande blik merkte een belangrijk verschil op. 

Ik wist niet dat je aura wit was, zus. Het is trouwens voor de eerste keer dat 't zie! merkte hij op. 

Ranko hield haar rechtervuist op, en met een beetje wil, begon haar vuist te gloeien. Het was inderdaad een witte kleur, in plaats van de lichtblauwe kleur, die nu van haar vuist straalde. 

Ik denk dat dit de kleur van pure Ki is, waar Happosai het telkens over had, constateerde Ranko. Ik kan het niet verklaren, maar ik heb geen probleem mee. Ik zit er gewoon vol mee.

Yeah, maar 't helpt niet veel, als je het alleen maar kan projecteren, voegde Ranma eraan toe. En dan begrijp ik, dat je het over jouw hele lichaam wilt projecteren, maar dat je de grootste moeite ermee hebt, zei hij hoofdschuddend. 

Wil je een wandelende bom worden of zo? vroeg hij sarcastisch. 

Ranko krabde achter haar hoofd. Anou, ik wilde het als een soort beschermingsschild vormen, sinds ik ietwat fragiel' ben geworden. 

De broer van Ranko fronste zijn wenkbrauwen en keek bedenkelijk. Misschien werkt t, en misschien ook niet. Een glimlach verscheen plotseling op Ranma's gezicht toen hij plotseling een idee kreeg. Hij begon ook een vaag idee te krijgen, hoe pure Ki exact werkte. 

Hij plofte op de grond en wenkte naar Ranko. Als we onze doel willen bereiken, kunnen we dat momenteel alleen met behulp van meditatie. We moeten onze centrum zien te vinden 

Met een onzekere knik, ging Ranko naast Ranma zitten en beiden namen hun meditatiestand in. 

*~*~*~*


	16. Hoofdstuk 16: Oefening baart kunst DEEL3

_Een Ranma ½ Fanfic door DWM_

_Disclaimer: All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi_

**Gespleten Problemen**

**Hoofdstuk 16**

**Oefening baart kunst - deel 3.**

* * *

Ranko staarde naar een grote boom die haar maar al te bekend voorkwam. Het was de zogenaamde droomboom, ergens in een enorme grasvlakte. Het was een plek, diep in haar geest.

Op deze plaats had ze niet lang geleden een persoon ontmoet, dat haar vrouwelijke deel moest voorstellen. Als ze het moest geloven, dan was ze nu met haar gefuseerd. Maar goed, dat terzijde geschoven, de boom was het symbool voor haar levensenergie… haar Ki.

"Oh geweldig," mompelde het roodharige meisje. "Ik moet in slaap zijn gesukkeld terwijl ik mediteerde. En nu ben ik weer op deze rare plek belandt. Man, wat moet ik hier nog? Er is niemand hier, behalve dan die grote boom."

Ze plofte op de grond neer, en leunde met haar rug tegen de boomstam.

"Bah… Is er soms meer dan deze grote boom en deze enorme grasvlakte. Als dit een voorstelling van m'n geest moet zijn… dan is die erg 'leeg'," mompelde Ranko met een zucht.

"Maar toch… 'Ranma', heeft gelijk. Het ziet ernaar uit, dat m'n broer zijn geest en lichaam beter in balans heeft, dan ik."

Ze plukte ergens een grashalm en stak het in haar mond, waarna ze haar beide armen achter haar nek hield en naar de lucht begon te staren. Dit was iets, wat ze jarenlang al niet meer had gedaan. Dagdromerij was zo'n beetje verwaterd dankzij haar Oyaji, die er altijd vreemde ideeën op na hield, wat mannelijkheid betreft. Er was alleen maar tijd voor training geweest, en dat was het.

"Maar zou er iets zijn, dat mijn onbalans veroorzaakt? Iets dat ik totaal over het hoofd zie?" mompelde ze bedachtzaam.

"Mrow…," klonk het vanuit de boom.

"Uh?" Ranko keek omhoog en toe en trok toen wit weg, bij wat ze zag.

Het was niet de andere persoonlijkheid van haar die ze had verwacht. Wat ze echter wel zag, was een kleine zwarte huiskat die op een tak in een gemoedelijke uitgestrekte luie houding lag.

"AAAAH!" schreeuwde Ranko in pure paniek, terwijl ze opsprong en wegrende.

De zwarte kat staarde loom naar naar het roodharige meisje die het op een spurten had gezet, en halverwege het veld in het niets verdween.

* * *

"HEEE wakker worden sis!!" riep Ranma bezorgd, terwijl hij zijn best deed om Ranko te kalmeren. Het zag ernaar uit, dat zij een nachtmerrie had.

De ogen van het roodharige meisje schoten open, en haar ogen vlogen wild heen en weer. Uiteindelijk kalmeerde ze, en Ranma liet zich met een zucht op de grond ploffen.

"Man, wat was er met jou loos," riep de zwartharige martial artiest geïrriteerd. "Ik zat rustig naast jou te mediteren, en plotseling begon je wild met je armen en benen te zwaaien." Met een pijnlijk gezicht wreef hij over zijn wang, en hij maakte een mentale notitie, om de volgende keer wat verder bij haar uit de buurt te blijven.

Ranko gaf een zucht, en liet zich achterover vallen. Opgelucht staarde ze naar de hemel, en keek daarna opzij naar haar tweelingbroer.

"Ik had een nachtmerrie… met een… kat," verklaarde ze simpel.

Haar tweelingbroer kromp duidelijk ineen bij de gedachte. Met deze kattenfobie waaraan ze beiden leden, daar viel niet mee te spotten. Ranma knikte zwijgend en staarde vervolgens voor zich uit.

* * *

Er kon veel over de twee Saotome's gezegd worden, maar een ding hadden ze toch gemeen, namelijk hun passie voor martial arts.

Ranma en Ranko trainden de hele dag. Ranko probeerde haar pas gecreëerde techniek geheel onder controle te krijgen, terwijl Ranma de kern van zuivere Ki probeerde te vinden.

Het was tegen de avond, toen Ranma als eerste, uiteindelijk resultaat begon te krijgen.

"Moko Takabisha!!!" klonk de kreet, waarna een helderwitte kleine energiebal uit Ranma's handen schoot.

De energiebal vloog een eindje verder tegen een rots aan. De stukken vlogen ervan af, maar de rots bleef voor de rest bespaard.

De zus van Ranma was inmiddels gestopt, en liep vervolgens naar haar broer. Verbaasd knipperde ze met haar ogen.

"Wow… ik had niet gedacht dat het je zou lukken Bro," zei het roodharige meisje, waarna ze het uitfloot van bewondering.

Ranma grijnsde trots en knikte. "Yeah, moeilijk te geloven dat veel mensen 'n heel leven eraan besteden om 't geheim te ontdekken."

"Hoe vond je de oplossing?" vroeg Ranko nieuwsgierig.

"Uhm… 't is werkelijk simpel Sis. Maar kom mee naar het kamp. Ik heb iets nodig, iets waarmee ik je kan laten zien..."

De twee Saotome's liepen terug naar hun kamp, en vervolgens begon Ranma in zijn rugpak te morrelen. Uiteindelijk haalde hij een paar papieren zakdoeken te voorschijn en toonde deze grijnzend aan Ranko.

"Yeah… zakdoeken… uh huh. En toen?"

De broer van Ranko grinnikte. "Ken je die truc met Ryoga's bandana's nog herinneren? Volgens mij heet het de Iron Cloth techniek, of iets dergelijks."

Het roodharig meisje knikte. "Ik kan het me nog herinneren ja. Wacht, wil je hiermee zeggen dat Ryoga de zuivere Ki techniek al beheerst?" vroeg ze vervolgens verbaasd.

De uitdrukking op Ranma's gezicht werd serieus. "Yeah… het is duidelijk puur ki. Ryoga kan het onder elke gemoedstoestand gebruiken. Kijk…."

Met een simpele handgebaar, veranderde een slappe zakdoek in een kaarsrechte uitgestreken doek. Vervolgens gooide Ranma het doek weg met een handbeweging. Het doek vloog als een shiruken door de lucht, en boorde zich vervolgens in een boomstam. Een moment later scheen de zakdoek haar kracht te verliezen, en hing het weer slap, half hangend in de boomstam.

"Soms ligt de oplossing gewoon voor de hand. Het is puur wilskracht," legde Ranma uit.

De mond van Ranko hing even open, maar daarna werd ze pissig. "Oyaji… onze Oyaji is een idioot! Ik weet zeker dat hij van deze techniek op de hoogte is! Waarom heeft hij het ons nooit geleerd!!?"

Ranma snoof. "Feh… je weet hoe die ouwe erover denkt. Hij beschouwt het als wapens, iets wat blijkbaar niet echt in zijn visie past. Maar bedenk dat Ryoga ook niet de slimste is. Hij gebruikt die techniek al… voor hoelang? Maar hij kwam nooit op 't idee, om diezelfde Ki energie gewoon te projecteren."

De zus van Ranma kon alleen maar hierop bevestigend knikken. "Yeah… je kan zeggen, dat hij soms erg langzaam van begrip is."

Daarna zuchtte ze. "Maar alles bij elkaar genomen, je hebt gelijk. Het is puur wilskracht… en een 'begiftigde' zoals ik hoef er niet eens moeite voor te doen. Ik denk dat het een kwestie van training is, de innerlijke energie die we moeten opbouwen. Misschien is het daarom, dat men er vaak een leven lang voor moeten werken."

De zwartharige jongen wreef bedenkelijk over zijn kin. "Maar 't kan gezegd worden, dat we al ver boven het normale niveau zijn van een normale martial artiest. Ik durf echter te wedden dat zelfs Shampoo en Mousse 't kunnen. Misschien zelfs Akane, als ze ook meer mentale trainingen zou volgen. Fysiek barst ze van de energie.

"Yeah… maar Ukyo niet," voegde Ranko met een zucht toe. "Ze is de enige, die niet in staat is om stenen muren aan gruzelementen te slaan; er is hiervoor behoorlijk wat Ki energie voor nodig."

Ranma staarde zijn tweelingzus vreemd aan. "En toch is het zo vreemd, dat je een wandelende kernreactor bent. Fysiek gezien, ben je niet meer dan een normaal persoon. Maak je al vorderingen met jouw training?"

Het roodharige meisje schudde zwijgend haar hoofd. "Nope, geen succes… en ik heb al diverse aanpakken geprobeerd." Zuchtend begon ze naar de grond te staren. "Ik zal wel nooit echt een goede handgevecht kunnen houden. Normale personen zullen wel geen problemen opleveren… maar tegen topvechters… nee. Misschien moet ik maar hiermee stoppen… ik…"

De broer van Ranko keek even geschokt, maar daarna raakte hij geïrriteerd. Hij greep zijn zus bij haar schouders en keek haar kwaad aan.

"Wat is dat voor een instelling, zus!!! Geef je nu al op? Verdraaid man; je bent niet verlamd of zo, of slap als 'n baby!! Kami, ik vraag me af waar jouw zelfvertrouwen gebleven is! Je hebt geen reden om op te geven! In vredesnaam, het is pas onze eerste trainingsdag!" siste Ranma.

De grote blauwe ogen van Ranko knipperden even, en draaide toen haar hoofd weg van Ranma's intense blik.

Het was een minuut lang stil, een stilte die echter plotseling verbroken werd door een zekere oude stem die de twee Saotome's op dat moment zeker niet hadden verwacht.

"Wel, Ranma heeft gelijk meisje…," zei een zekere Happosai, die een paar passen verderop op een omgevallen boomstam zat, en een serieuze blik in zijn ogen had, iets wat de twee Saotome's zeker niet vaak zagen.

"Happosai!" siste Ranko kwaad. "Waarom ben je ons gevolgd hentai!"

"Yeah man, wat is 't grote idee om onze trainingstrip te verstoren!" voegde Ranma eraan toe.

De oude meester hief zijn kleine hand op, om hen tot zwijgen te brengen. "Luister jongelui, beproef mijn geduld niet! Ranko, ik ben gekomen om jou te helpen. Of je het nu leuk vindt of niet; je zult veel mensen gaan aantrekken, als vliegen op de stroop. Mensen die je uitdagen voor een gevecht vanwege je kracht, of voor jou erger, je tot hun vrouw willen maken! Je bent een begeerd object geworden meisje."

"Hey, ik ben Akane niet!" sneerde Ranko.

Ranma zweeg wijselijk, hoewel er woorden op zijn lippen hingen, die verlangden om er iets aan toe te voegen.

"Nee, je bent inderdaad Akane niet… je bent meer dan Akane, meisje," reageerde Happosai simpel.

Het roodharige meisje wist niet, wat ze hierop moest antwoorden.

"Goed… en luister wat ik je te vertellen heb. De situatie wil, dat je meer Ki hebt, dan je lichaam aankan. In principe is dat dodelijk, maar gelukkig genoeg schijnt jouw lichaam het te compenseren; dat maakt jou bijzonder. Het is een feit, dat je jouw Ki kan projecteren, maar dat je het niet kan gebruiken om je inwendig te versterken; dat maakt jou erg kwetsbaar, en niet meer dan een persoon als ieder ander, correct?"

Ranko knikte zwijgend.

De oude hentai meester vervolgde zijn woorden. "Ranko, meisje; het is erg hard om te horen, maar waarschijnlijk zul je in jouw leven nooit het niveau halen, om je lichaam gelijk met jouw Ki te krijgen, al trainde jij je hele leven lang. Vertrouw me maar op mijn woorden, want ik spreek uit ervaring…"

De ogen van Ranko werden groot van ontzetting. "Maar… maar waarom vertelde je het me niet eerder!!!"

Ranma keek schuin naar Happosai, en vroeg zich hetzelfde af.

"Hey, ik ben niet graag een persoon die de spirit wilt breken van zo'n prachtige meid als jij! Daarom ben ik nu ook hier om jou te helpen," legde Happosai uit.

De broer van het roodharige meisje snoof. "En hoe wil je haar helpen ouwe? Zover ik weet kunnen jouw trainingsprincipes haar niet echt helpen; zover ik weet, lijkt stelen van meisjesondergoed me geen goede alternatief," reageerde Ranma sarcastisch.

Happosai negeerde Ranma's woorden, en goochelde een bruine oude papieren rol tevoorschijn.

"Het motto is: 'wie niet sterk is, moet slim zijn'," verklaarde het oude mannetje. "Als je ze niet met je blote handen kan verslaan, gebruik dan trucs en leugens."

Natuurlijk wilden Ranma en Ranko protesteren, maar Happosai ging ongestoord verder. "Hier in deze rol staat een techniek beschreven, die een behoorlijke veel Ki energie nodig heeft. Fukikae (dummy/stand-in) techniek, een onderdeel van de Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu."

"Fukikae tecniek!?" klonken twee stemmen in koor.

"Inderdaad, maar niet iets voor jou Ranma, jongen. De techniek heeft zoveel energie nodig, dat je het na een keer gebruiken, al voor twee dagen uitgeteld bent," legde de oude kleine dwerg uit. "Met de Fukikae-ken, kan je meerdere tastbare projecties van jezelf maken, sterker en sneller, afhankelijk van wat de techniek beoefenaar wilt. De enige reden dat ik het zelf nauwelijks gebruik, is dezelfde reden waarom ik het jou afraad Ranma. Het kost teveel Ki-energie. Maar voor Ranko is het perfect!"

Na dit alles gezegd te hebben, overhandigde Happosai de bruine rol aan Ranko over, die het met een vreemde blik in haar ogen het zwijgend aannam.

"Fukikae-ken is een onderdeel van de trucs en leugens van de Musabetsu Kakuto. Als je deze techniek goed beheerst, dan loop je minder risico om prooi te vallen aan de vele tegenstanders die je nog zult tegenkomen, meisje," voegde Happosai eraan toe.

Ranko had inmiddels de rol geopend en begon de oude tekst snel door te lezen. Ranma keek over haar schouder heen, en las gretig mee. Niet lang daarna, floot Ranma het uit van bewondering.

"Dit zijn geen illusies! Dit is het echte werk! Je kan een letterlijk een duplicaat van jezelf maken, maar dan van puur Ki-energie. Zelfs als de tegenstander weet dat ze fake zijn, dan nog is het behoorlijk effectief," merkte Ranma met grote bewondering op.

De oude meester knikte trots. "Ik heb die techniek zelf ontwikkeld, en ik zal blij zijn, dat het alsnog zijn nut zal bewijzen. Bijna niemand kan die techniek beheersen, omdat het zoveel energie kost. Maar goed… Ranko, ik verlang wel een tegenprestatie voor jouw opa Happosai!"

Ranma sloeg met zijn hand tegen zijn gezicht en gromde. "Ik wist 't. Ik wist dat 'ie ouwe er wat voor terug wilt."

De zus van Ranma keek op, en staarde Happosai nu kwaad aan. "En wat mag het dan wel zijn, hentai?" siste ze nu onvriendelijk.

De oude hentai meester goochelde vanachter zijn rug een rode jarretel en bijpassende damesslip en beha tevoorschijn. "Wees een goede meid, en speel eens goede model voor je lieve ouwe opa, wil je?" zei hij in zijn vriendelijkste stem.

De broer van Ranko wilde de oude meester al aanvliegen, toen Ranko hem echter met een hand tegenhield en zuchtte.

"Happosai, ik denk dat ik je iets beters kan geven," zuchtte ze, waarna ze naar de oude dwerg toeliep.

"Huh? Wil je poseren voor mijn camera, liefje?" vroeg Happosai nu enthousiast.

Voordat de oude dwerg echter in de gaten kreeg, wat Ranko wilde doen, werd hij door haar opgetild en kuste hem bijna teder op zijn kale hoofd. "Thanks opa… je verdient het," fluisterde Ranko tegen hem.

Het was moeilijk te geloven, maar Happosai werd zo rood als een biet en stoom kwam bijna zichtbaar uit zijn oren. Toen Ranko hem op de grond had neergezet wandelde hij zigzaggend van haar weg, alsof hij tipsy was en mompelend dat dit de gelukkigste dag van zijn leven was.

Ranma was haast groen geworden door de verrassende actie van Ranko, en staarde met grote ogen naar Happosai die snel uit hun blikveld verdween.

"Je kuste die freak!?" vroeg hij ongelovig aan Ranko. "Hoe kon je in vredesnaam die hentai kussen!?"

Het roodharige meisje haalde haar schouders op. "Ik kuste hem op zijn hoofd, zo wat? Het was geen liefdeskus, als je dat dacht. Trouwens, dit is Happosai waarover we 't hebben; geen simpele stoïcijnse doorsnee Japanse oyaji."

De zwartharige martial artiest krabde zich achter zijn hoofd en keek haar vreemd aan.

Ranko schudde grijnzend haar hoofd, en wenkt naar haar broer om mee te gaan naar hun kamp. "Weet je bro, het tonen van emoties is niet echt normaal in de Japanse cultuur; ik bedoel, het omhelzen of zelfs kussen. Dit soort dingen worden geassocieerd met meer intiemere dingen, zoals tussen twee verloofden."

"Yeah," beaamde Ranma langzaam, terwijl hij Ranko vreemd bleef aanstaren.

"Yeah, freaky huh. Maar Tendo Soun schijnt er geen probleem mee te hebben om familie, kennissen en vrienden spontaan te omhelzen. Mijn moeder heeft me zelfs op mijn wang gekust, en hoe vaak heeft ze ons al niet omhelsd? En laten we het maar niet over Happosai hebben…"

Hierop kon Ranma alleen maar achter zijn hoofd krabben, en stond vervolgens stil. "Vreemd… ik zou toch zweren dat iedereen bij ons, toch rasechte traditionalisten zijn."

_"Of idioten zoals Kuno,"_ mompelde Ranko binnensmonds.

"Maar alles bij elkaar genomen, kan ik alleen maar concluderen dat ze bij ons wat meer open staan, wat emoties betreft. Ik denk dat het feit dat Happosai die beslist veel gereisd heeft en veel andere culturen heeft gezien, ook een grote invloed moet hebben gehad. Maar mijn grootste vermoeden is, dat onze moeder niet helemaal een volbloed Japanse vrouw is."

"Huh? Hoe kan je dat nou zeggen?" riep Ranma verbaasd.

"Rood haar, baka!! Welke Japanner heeft natuurlijk rood haar. Onze moeder heeft het; ik heb het, en dezelfde genen zitten ook in jou!" antwoordde het roodharige meisje bijna roepend.

Ranma knikte snel, en begon weer verder te wandelen. Na een klein moment fronste hij echter zijn wenkbrauwen.

"Maar hoe zit 't met Shampoo? Heeft zij geen paars haar? En laat ik 't maar niet hebben over haar amoureuze gedrag tegen mij!" zei hij half mopperend.

Hierop moest Ranko grinniken. "Mix van verschillende mensen misschien? Amazones geven alleen maar om sterke mannen. Misschien kleurt Shampoo haar lange haren? En wat haar gedrag betreft… wel, ze zijn geen doorsnee Chinezen, of Japanners, toch?"

Ranma kon hierop niets tegenin brengen; het klonk logisch.

Nu was het echter Ranko's beurt om weer stil te staan. Ze draaide zich naar Ranma en keek hem nu ernstig aan en schraapte haar keel.

"Uhm… maar over Shampoo gesproken; het is voorbij, ze is niet langer meer jouw verloofde, Bro," verklaarde ze plechtig.

"Nani!? Wat bedoel je?" riep Ranma nu geschokt. Het was alsof men hem vertelde dat hij de lotto had gewonnen, dat al net zo ongelofelijk klonk in zijn oren.

"Je hoort me goed Bro, je bent vrij van Shampoo. Ik heb Cologne ervan weten te overtuigen, dat de twee wetjes van hun, elkaar opheffen," legde Ranko zijn broer uit.

Nu viel Ranma languit achterover en plofte met zijn rug op de grond en staarde naar de schemerige lucht. "Ik zweer je, ik weet niet hoe je 't gedaan hebt, maar 't is 't beste wat je me ooit hebt kunnen vertellen. Als er nu ook maar wat aan Ukyo gedaan kon worden…"

Ranko glimlachte, en keek naar de maan die nu duidelijker begon te worden in de wolkenloze hemel. "Dat is Paps zaak. Maar als ze lastig doet, dan zeg je haar gewoon simpel dat er geen bruidsschat is. Die was ooit door haar vergokt voordat het werd gebruikt als bruidschat, als je dat nog eventueel kan herinneren."

De wenkbrauwen van Ranma fronsten. "Yeah, ik kan me 't herinneren. Ik had ook de dojo vergokt, maar die heb ik weer teruggewonnen, niet?"

Het roodharige meisje grimaste, en wapperde met haar linkerhand. "Het was kantje boord… Maar goed, ik hoop dat we het toch eventueel vredig met haar kunnen oplossen. Ze is immers onze vriend, nietwaar?"

"Vriendin," verbeterde Ranma, terwijl hij langzaam weer overeind kwam. "Humpf; een foutje dat we blijven maken. Hoe konden we haar toen, in vredesnaam voor een jongen houden."

Ranko haalde haar schouders op. "Een jongensnaam, en haar kledingstijl van een okonomiyaki venter. Het was toen moeilijk te zien. Het hielp niet echt, dat ze later als een jongen ging voordoen, omdat ze praktisch haar vrouwelijkheid had afgezworen, alleen maar voor revanche."

De zwartharige jongen knikte zwijgend, en niet veel later bereikten ze hun kamp. Het beloofde morgen een nieuwe dag te worden; een hoopvolle dag voor Ranko.


	17. Oefening baart kunst DEEL 4 TEASER

Gespleten problemen.

_Een Ranma ½ Fanfic door DWM_

_Disclaimer: All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi_

**Hoofdstuk 17**

**Oefening baart kunst - slot**

Ranma en Ranko lagen op een oor, nu het diep in de nacht was. De enige die nog wakker was, dat was Happosai die voor een kampvuurtje zat, niet ver van de twee tenten vandaan.

Het stokoude dwergmannetje was in diepe gedachten verzonken, en het ging dit keer niet over meisjes, panty's en beha-tjes.

"Ranma... en Ranko," mompelde Happosai. "Jullie zijn beiden formidabel als het op de Art aankomt. Maar het meest verrast me toch Ranma. Ik had niet gedacht dat hij de pure Ki zo snel onder de knie zou krijgen. Wat dat betreft is hij een veelbelovende martial artiest, een jongen die ik vooral niet uit het oog moet verliezen."

Het was bijna ochtend, toen hij uiteindelijk opstond en vertrok. Zijn werk was hier gedaan, en sinds hij zijn 'lievelingetjes' begon te missen, had hij besloten om niet langer hier meer rond te hangen.

0o0o0o0

Ranko rekte zich eens goed uit, nadat ze was gewekt door de vroege vogels die de ochtend waren aan het inluiden. Ze krabde zich daarna eens op haar hoofd en kroop vervolgens naar buiten. Haar tweelingbroer lag nog steeds te slapen, en zij besloot maar om hem niet in zijn vredige slaap te storen. Ze wist maar al te goed dat hij er een hekel aan had om vroeg gewekt te worden.

"Hmmm... is Happosai weer vertrokken?" mompelde het roodharige meisje, terwijl ze om haar heen keek.

Ze haalde ongeïnteresseerd haar schouders op, en greep vervolgens naar haar grote rugtas.

"Ik moet toch ergens meer handdoeken in mijn tas hebben... Volgens mij zitten ze helemaal onderin."

Een voor een begon ze spullen en kleren uit haar rugtas te vissen, en vond uiteindelijk de handdoeken. Maar haar verrassing was echter groot, toen er nog iets anders op de bodem van haar tas lag. Ranko haalde met een verbaasd gezicht, een kartonnen koker tevoorschijn die aan elke zijde was afgesloten met een plastic dop.

"Nani?" mompelde ze verbaasd, waarna zij een van de doppen loshaalde en er een witgrijze rol papier eruit haalde.

"Krijg 't nou heen en weer...," riep ze nu verbaasd uit, waarna ze de rol papier uitrolde en concludeerde dat er speciale martial arts technieken in beschreven stonden. "Niet te geloven... de Umi sen-ken... de Zee van Duizend Vuisten? Gecreëerd door Oyaji!?"

Begerig begon Ranko de beschreven technieken door te nemen, en was in het begin behoorlijk onder de indruk... tot op het moment dat zij doorkreeg dat de technieken waren gebaseerd voor diefstal en beroving.

"Wel... wat kan je anders van Paps verwachten...," mompelde Ranko bedenkelijk. "Maar verdraaid, sommige technieken zijn echt wel bruikbaar."

"Wat is bruikbaar?" klonk het plotseling over Ranko's linkerschouder.

Het roodharige meisje schrok voor een kort moment. Ze was totaal verrast door Ranma's aanwezigheid, sinds ze helemaal in Genma's technieken was verdiept.

"Ranma! Wil je me de volgende keer niet zo laten schrikken!?" zei Ranko, terwijl ze een hand op haar bonzende hart hield.

De broer van het roodharige meisje grinnikte even, waarna hij een snelle blik op de papierrol wierp die Ranko in haar handen hield.

"Oh, dat is niet Happosai's rol... Van wie is deze? Hoe kom je daaraan?" vroeg Ranma verbaasd.

"Het lag op de bodem van mij rugtas. En deze technieken zijn van Paps," antwoordde Ranko.

Nu was Ranma serieus verbaasd. "Van Oyaji!?"

Het roodharige meisje knikte. "Ik vermoed dat Mams het in mijn tas moet hebben gestopt. Maar wees maar niet al te verrast Bro. Bekijk de inhoud maar 'ns... het zijn goede technieken, maar de ware aard van onze vader komt zeker om de hoek kijken!"

Ze overhandigde de rol aan haar broer die het met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aannam, en vervolgens zijn ogen over de instructies liet vliegen.

"De Umi sen-ken... voor diefstal en berovingen?" Ranma kon niet anders doen, dan zijn hoofd meewarig schudden. "Feh, wat kan je anders verwachten van die ouwe. Maar d'r staan zeker interessante technieken in. Twee interessante technieken zelfs. Een om je Ki compleet te verhullen zodat je niet te ontdekken bent, en een ander om jezelf zelfs compleet onzichtbaar te kunnen maken. Wow, wie had gedacht dat die ouwe nog in staat was om dat te bedenken!"

"Yeah... creepy, nietwaar?" beaamde Ranko. "Ik vraag me alleen af, waarom ik hem die technieken nooit eerder heb zien gebruiken; laat staan dat hij er nooit heeft over gehad."

Ranma haalde zijn schouders op, terwijl hij de rol weer teruggaf aan zijn zus. "Misschien heeft Oyaji 'n reden om ze niet te gebruiken. Maar de reden dat onze moeder 't geheimvol in jouw tas heeft gemoffeld, wil zeggen dat 't niet helemaal kosjer is. Mams zou 't zeker ons officieel hebben gegeven, net zoals Happosai."

"Ik stel voor, om een variant op deze technieken te bedenken. Als ik het goed heb geraden, dan heeft onze Oyaji deze techniek verzegeld," zei Ranko met een bedenkelijk gezicht.

De broer van Ranko trok een wenkbrauw omhoog. "Maar nou je 't zo zegt, eigenlijk hebben we nog nooit een eigen techniek ontwikkeld. Denk je heus dat we in staat zijn om zoiets te doen?"

Ranma was serieus verbaasd, toen hij een dreun op zijn hoofd kreeg.

"Natuurlijk kunnen we dat! Heb jij niet een alternatief voor de Shishi Hokodan van Ryoga bedacht!? En wat dacht je van mijn Ki-vuist!" riep Ranko hoofdschuddend.

"Uh... eh, yeah, je hebt gelijk Sis," mompelde Ranma een beetje geschokt, terwijl hij over zijn hoofd wreef. Hoewel Ranko niet hard kon slaan, wilde dat niet zeggen, dat hij ongevoelig was.

Ranko gaf slechts een snort en raapte de rol op die Ranma uit zijn handen had laten vallen. "Maar alles bij elkaar genomen, ik denk dat we die onzichtbaarheids techniek mooi kunnen gebruiken..."

De broer van het roodharige meisje knikte zwijgend. Het was nu hun tweede trainingsdag, en het zag ernaar uit dat ze de komende veertien dagen zich zeker niet zouden gaan vervelen.

0o0o0o0

Het lukte op de tweede dag voor Ranma om eindelijk de Ki-vuist van Ranko te leren, dankzij zijn nieuwe controle over zijn Ki. Het was ook op die dag, dat Ranko inmiddels de eerste fase van Happosai's techniek onder de knie begon te krijgen. Ranma probeerde het natuurlijk ook, maar zoals de oude meest had voorspeld, was het voor hem niet te doen en moest hij algauw opgeven omdat hij razendsnel door zijn Ki-reserves heen ging.

Maar het was zeker interessant, dat de training een kettingreactie teweegbracht. De technieken die ze leerden gaf vooral Ranko de sleutels die ze nodig had.

Op de derde dag lukte het Ranko om de Fukikae-ken onder controle te krijgen. Het was sinds die dag dat hun training een serieuze wending begon te nemen.

0o0o0o0


End file.
